Painful Memories
by FantasyFreak1987
Summary: Eight months after Edward left a lost and broken Bella, Alice comes across an item that can change everything. Is Bella broken beyond repair? Has she moved on? Can she ever forgive the family that left her behind?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone! Finally, I am posting my second story. Most of you have read my other story, so thank you for all of your support and kind words. I hope you like this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the poems used in this story!

Happy Reading!!

* * *

Chapter One

**APOV**

It has been exactly eight months since Edward forced us to leave Bella, 'for her own good'. Yea right! If we were to do what was best for Bella, we would be back in Forks right now! But noooo, like always, Edward thinks he knows what's best.

I told him that this would crush her. Destroy her. But he wouldn't listen. He thinks that she will forget about him, that her memories will fade over time because she is only human. He is wrong.

He has greatly underestimated the love that Bella has for him. In my opinion, I think that her love is even stronger than his. But . . . he forced me to agree, for all of us to agree, to leave Bella alone. We are not to go looking for her, not to talk to her, not to call her, not to write her, or contact her in any other way. And worst of all _I _am not allowed to look for her future!!!

That is so bogus! I have never met anyone, human or otherwise, that needed as much protection as Bella. She is likely to knock herself out by tripping over air! It's not fair, I love her too. I should be able to make sure she is alright by looking into her future, but no I'm not allowed.

My family is lost without Bella. Everyone has changed. Hell, even Rosalie misses her. Emmett doesn't joke or pull pranks anymore; he just sits around and sulks. My poor Jasper thinks it is entirely his fault, no matter how many times we tell him otherwise. Carlisle doesn't read anymore, and Esme doesn't decorate. Edward is the worst. He just sits up in his room, curled into a ball in the corner.

I miss Bella terribly, but I am confident we will see her again. Our family will be complete. It will take some time for all of our wounds to heal, but we will be back together again.

We are currently living in Alaska; good thing we already had a house set up here, because no one felt like decorating.

I sighed to myself.

I am currently in town, by myself, shopping. More for something to do and to get away from the depressing atmosphere back at the house, than anything else. I don't really need anything.

I walked into the local bookstore, Bella loves books, and maybe I'll get her some for when I see her again.

This brought a content smile to my face. Yes, I will get her something. I just won't tell Edward.

There was a group of people standing around the newly released table talking about a hot young new author. Supposedly, she wrote poetry, but not just poetry, the most beautiful yet heartbreaking poetry in the world.

– _is a wonderful author. I can't believe that she is only eighteen! _I heard one lady say to her companion.

_Yes, her new book of poems came out today. I can't wait to read it. Normally I hate poetry, but her poems really touch you right down to your soul. I cry every time I read her. And did you hear she has a signing in Seattle tomorrow. I so wish I could go! _The lady's companion answered excitedly.

Hmm, I wonder who this new poet is. It's not like I needed anymore heartbreak in my life when my entire family is in pain, but something told me that I at least needed to check out this new author. Maybe it would be something Bella would like. She loved to read.

I walked over to the table where the ladies were congregated. I quickly found the book they were gossiping about. As soon as it was in my hand I gasped, causing the gossiping ladies to stare, but I didn't care.

The title was _Painful Memories: A Book of Poetry,_ but that is not what caused me to gasp. It was the name of the author.

"Bella." I whispered sadly, as I quickly turned the book around to look at the author's picture for conformation. And there staring back at me was the one face I longed to see. My best friend, Bella Swan.

But it wasn't the Bella I knew and loved. In this picture she looked about twenty pounds lighter then when I saw her last, her skin paler, and worst of all her eyes were flat, as if all the life had been sucked out of them. What have we done!

"Excuse me Miss, but do you know the author?" one of the ladies asked eagerly, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Yes. I went to school with her. We were best of friends, before I had to move away with my family." I replied sadly. I was starting to get depressed like the rest of my family.

Now that I had proof that Bella was suffering, I was NOT going to put up with Edward's shit anymore. We were going back to Forks.

"I'm sorry dear. Do you think –" The lady started to ask me, but I excused myself, grabbing six more copies and running to the check out at a fast human pace. I needed to get home.

**EPOV **

I missed my Bella so much. My angel, my love, my life. Every day is a constant battle, fighting against the ever growing urge to run to her. To hold her in my arms.

I sighed. How I missed her.

Her touch. Her feel. Her warmth. He smell. Her taste. Her brown hair in contrast to her pale skin. Her beautiful blush. Her warm chocolate brown eyes.

I started shaking as fresh sobs broke free from my body.

Esme came bursting through my door, adding her own sobs to mine. She quickly embraced me, trying to sooth my pain.

But it only made me sob harder. I have hurt Esme, my mother. Taken away one of her beloved daughters. I had to be strong for them.

Finally, Esme was able to sooth me, with help from Jasper. I looked at them, my eyes filled with pain, anguish, and gratitude.

"Thank you, Esme. Jasper. For helping me." I whispered. The pain was still there, but the sobs were gone.

"No problem, Edward. You would do the same for me." Jasper murmured. _It is entirely my fault. The least I can do is to help take away some of his pain. _

"I am here for you whenever you need me, Edward. Remember that, and that your family loves you." Esme whispered soothingly. _I hate to see him hurting so. I wish I could make it go away, but he seems to think that this was the right thing to do. _

I was just about to answer their thoughts when I was interrupted by the sound of the front door being thrown open, and a shout filled with anger.

"FAMILY MEETING! LIVING ROOM! NOW!" Alice's enraged voice filled the entire house. As soon as Jasper heard her he went running, needing to find out what has upset his wife.

"THAT MEANS YOU TOO EDWARD!" she added, after I thought about ignoring her little demand.

I sighed heavily and stood facing Esme.

"We better go down." I sighed, and she nodded.

When we entered the living room, everyone else was already seated. Every single eye was upon Alice, all of them confused and wondering what was wrong.

Alice just stood with her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. In one of her hands she was clutching a shopping bag.

"Ok, Alice, we are all here. So, can you please explain the meaning of this so I can go back to my room?" I said without emotion.

I wasn't expecting her reaction. She glared daggers at me screaming "Shut up Edward."

Everyone gasped.

"Alice!" Esme rebuked. "Don't talk like that. What has gotten into you?"

"This has Esme!" Alice snapped back, while throwing a book at each of us.

"You called us all down here to give us a book!" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Take a closer look at the book in your hands, Emmett!" Alice snapped again.

I looked at the cover. It was a book of poetry called _Painful Memories. _Hmm, I seem to have a lot of those, maybe I have something in common with this author, I wonder who wrote it.

I looked down only to be shocked into stillness.

Written by Bella Swan.

It couldn't be. It had to be a different Bella Swan. I quickly flipped the book over to see the picture of the author that was sure to be located there.

It was my Bella. But not how I remembered her. This Bella was stick thin, almost as pale as we are, and worst of all her once warm chocolate brown eyes were now flat and lifeless.

"Bella." I whispered brokenly. I could feel that everyone's eyes were now on me, but I couldn't look away from her picture.

"My little sister wrote a book?" Emmett screamed excitedly. "No way, that is so cool!"

Alice ran over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" Emmett retorted.

"Just wait and see. You'll figure it out soon enough." Alice said still annoyed with Emmett. "Let me read some of her poems."

Alice started to read Bella's words out loud.

**Painful Memories** (Laurie Price)

Feel the blowing leaves and reeds  
Lying on our backs in that field  
Felt like we were the only humans  
Banished in the middle of no where

Staring at the thousands of stars  
Feeling the crisp night prickle my spine  
Feeling your heart beat so close to mine  
And repeatedly saying the same three words

"I love you" is what you told me  
Before we promised we would be together  
Forever and ever, you have my heart  
And I could feel your warm embrace

And now I'm here, all alone  
Wondering what I've done so wrong  
Watching my whole life before my eyes  
And feeling the cruel world crash down on me

Can't you see what pain you've caused?  
Can't you see I'm dying. . .

Everyone was quite. Listening to Alice's voice wash us with Bella's pain and heartache.

Esme and Rosalie started to sob silently at the end. Emmett and Carlisle did their best to comfort them.

**Heartbroken **(Nghi Nguyen)

Is there a better place,  
To be right now,  
Than to be home,  
Listening to the crickets' sounds,  
Outside the windows.  
Is there a better place,  
To be right now,  
Than in the bed,  
Closing my eyes,  
Falling into a deep sleep,  
To forget about the days,  
Forget about the nights,  
Forget about you.

Heartbroken,  
Nothing better than to sleep,  
To forget that you are gone,  
To forget your lies,  
Forget the way,  
You told me,  
You never loved me,  
Forget the way,  
You looked at me,  
When you left me,  
I want to forget,  
I want to leave this world,  
Close my eyes,  
Fall to sleep to stop the heart,  
From beating.

I block my ears,  
From hearing the sounds,  
Like your voice,  
Like when you sing to me,  
Those lovely songs,  
They sounded to tender,  
Now they kill me,  
They hurt me,  
I don't want to hear anything,  
Don't want to hear the waves,  
Hitting against the sand,  
Don't want to hear the birds,  
Chirping outside the windows.  
Don't want to see my face,  
Don't want to see you,  
Don't want anything,  
That has to do with you,  
I want to close,  
I want to block away,  
The world to stop the pain,  
In my heart.  
I want my heart to stop beating,  
To stop bleeding,  
From your words,  
Your lies.

_Edward? Did you really tell Bella that you didn't love her anymore? _Carlisle thought, still trying to comfort a crying Esme.

I nodded my head, never taking my eyes off of Bella's picture.

"How could – " Emmett started angrily.

"Wait!" Alice interrupted, flipping to the back of the book. "I want to read one more."

**A Broken Heart**

How do I mend a broken heart?  
My entire world has fallen apart.  
How do I find hope in a brand new day,  
when the one I love has gone away?  
My mind overflows with memories of you,  
of all that we've shared, all that we knew.  
I long for your touch and your warm embrace,  
the look in your eyes, the smile on your face.  
My dreams are filled with your soft gentle kiss,  
I wake and cry for all that I miss.  
How do I mend a broken heart,  
when my one true love and I are apart?  
My heart knows to love only you, it won't let go, what do I do?  
Our moments together were precious and few,  
but I cherished them all more than you knew.  
I love you my angel and always will,  
I loved you then and I love you still.

Everyone was quite, even the sobbing had stopped.

"She is in_ pain_, Edward." Alice pleaded. I flinched on the word pain. "She still loves you, and will always love you. Do you see now that leaving was the wrong choice? Do you doubt the power of her love for you now?" _She needs you as much as you need her. _

I finally looked up to find everyone staring at me. I met Alice's sad pleading topaz eyes.

"But what can I do? There is no way she would take me back? I miss her so much." I told Alice. "I love her so much." I added in a soft, almost inaudible whisper.

"We know you do, Edward." Esme cooed soothingly.

"I have a plan, but we have to leave right away and you have to listen to me." Alice said.

"Anything Alice, I promise! Just please tell me!" I begged.

"Everyone, go pack your bags!" she commanded, "We are leaving for Seattle in a half hour tops."

"Seattle?" Jasper and Carlisle asked clearly as confused as the rest of us.

"She has a book signing there tomorrow." Alice said in a way of explanation as she darted up the stairs with Jasper in tow. "I am leaving in half an hour with or without you! So, if you are coming you better get moving!" she added from her room.

Upon her words I shot up to my room and could hear the rest of the family doing the same.

* * *

Ok! So, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think. I have to warn everyone that I won't be able to update daily like I was my last story. Because of classes, I am unable to write as much as I would like. I do promise to update at least once a week, but it will probably be more frequently.

Thank You!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I will keep this short. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed my story!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!

* * *

Chapter Two

**EPOV**

When our time was up, Alice screamed that she was leaving. She dragged Jasper and I out to her car and took off without a backwards glance.

Luckily, the others were ready. They were able to race to Carlisle's car and take off not long after us, catching up within a minute.

As I sat in the backseat by myself, I let my thoughts wonder. What would Bella look like now? Would she ever forgive me? What has her life been like for the past eight months? How can she ever forgive me for what I did to her?

The family doesn't know all the facts, and I wanted to keep it that way. They left a couple days before I did, so I could tie up loose ends and say goodbye to Bella. Although they have asked me for details, I haven't told them. They were also frustrated that Alice couldn't answer their questions, because I told her not to look for Bella's future before they left. It seems she listened to my request, because if she would have seen what I did she would have killed me.

I stayed for two days after her horrible birthday party. On the third day, I took her into the woods and told her that we were leaving, my family and I. That she was no good for me, and that I didn't want her to come with me. I didn't love her.

But that is not what I am ashamed and afraid to tell my family about. It is what happened the second night. I was trying to get my fill of Bella before leaving her forever. But I let it go too far, and my self-control crumbled. That night I made love to Bella, my angel.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Jasper asked warily from the front seat, bringing me back to reality. _His emotions are going haywire. Love, guilt, shame, anguish, loss, pain, hope. I don't know what to make of it. I wonder what he is thinking about._

"I'm fine." I replied, a small smile playing on my lips. That is exactly what Bella would have said.

I could tell that he didn't believe me, but he let it go, and for that I was grateful. I wasn't ready to share that secret with the rest of the family yet, if ever.

"Alice, can you see what will happen when we find Bella?" I asked afraid.

Alice looked at me, her eyes sad. Jasper, sensing her distress, reached out and stroked her leg lovingly, sending calming waves with it.

She smiled at him in thanks before continuing. "I am sorry, Edward. I don't know what's wrong, but every time I look all I can see is black."

"W-w-w-what do you mean? She's alive, right? Nothing is wrong with her, is there?" I asked panic threatening to take over everything as it rose inside my body.

Jasper sent out calming waves to me, so much so I almost felt sleepy. I glared at him, warning him to knock it off. Or at least cut it down a bit.

"I asked you to trust me and to do everything I say, Edward. You agreed!" She snapped. "And I say everything is just fine and we will see Bella soon.

I reluctantly dropped it. I had to trust her. She says everything is ok, so I must believe her until I can see for myself. I will just make contingency plans, so if she is wrong I have a plan in place.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed so loudly that Jasper and I flinched. "You will not, I repeat NOT, do anything like that! We will stop you."

Shit, she saw my plan.

"Stop him from what, Alice?" Jasper asked warily. She wouldn't, would she?

"He is planning to go to Italy and asked to be killed if Bella isn't alive," Alice told him angrily, then turned towards me. "Which she is!"

"You wouldn't!" Jasper said turning towards me. "You wouldn't do that to us, to Esme! Think of the pain it would cause her! We will stop you!"

"Fine!" I said frustrated, turning to look out the window. I still haven't given up on my plans.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Mentally as well, they were blocking me out using thoughts of each other; it was kind of sickening. And they kept exchanging meaningful glances.

"We're here! We're here!" Alice said pulling into a small bookstore parking lot. I can't believe that we are going to see Bella! I jumped out of the car and turned to sprint into the store, but was stopped when a strong pair of arms grabbed my shoulders.

"We have to wait for the others, Edward." Jasper said calmly. I growled at him. Who was he to tell me what to do, to tell me that I can't see my angel?

"EDWARD!" Alice snarled at me, as Jasper sent me waves of calm.

I stopped struggling, but Jasper didn't let go.

The others arrived about two seconds after us. They quickly ran over to us. When they saw Jasper's hands on me, they looked at us questioningly.

"Ok, they're here. Can we go now?" I asked, still a little dejected. Upon my utterance, understanding hit the others.

"We have to discuss something's first, Edward." Alice chirped. "The signing will be over in ten minutes. I want to go in when there are only a few people left in line. That way we will have more time with her."

"I don't know if any of you have noticed yet, but I smell another vampire here. Also, I can smell at least four werewolves and something else that I have never smelled before." She added, frustrated that she couldn't identify the last scent.

I inhaled deeply, and quickly picked up the scents I had missed in my eagerness to get inside. The vampire smelled familiar but I couldn't place it. And the other scent, it was a perfect balance between the scent of the most beautiful perfume and the scent of the most delicious food. I have never smelled anything like it before.

"What is that?" I asked, to no one in particular. "And does anyone else think that that vampire smells familiar?"

"Yes, I agree. That scent is very familiar, but I can't place where we might have met them. And that other scent. I have never smelled anything like it before." Carlisle muttered. _I smell the sweet vampire sent, but it is tainted, mixed with something else. What can it be?_

"What should we do, Carlisle? Should we continue with Alice's plan, or should we wait?" Esme asked. _Is this a good idea with werewolves, a vampire, and an unknown creature, around? I do wish to see Bella though. _

"I am _not _leaving here without seeing Bella!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I agree. I want to see my little sister." Emmett added. _Anyway, if it comes to a fight we are sure to win. And it would be fun!!_

Carlisle looked into each of our eyes, trying to decide what we should do.

"We have to choose now, Carlisle. It's almost time." Alice added.

Carlisle sighed. _I do want to see my daughter. We are in public, so the other creatures won't attempt anything. It should be ok. _"Let's carry on with our original plan. They won't attempt anything in the public eye, but please keep your guard up."

I let out the breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped excitedly, turning and bouncing towards the entrance of the bookstore. We quickly followed.

As we stepped into the bookstore, our eyes quickly searched for Bella. We found her sitting behind a table at the back of the bookstore, her head bent over a book she was signing.

We walked over silently, as she gave the book back to the fan with a sweet smile.

"Next, please." She called, looking at her hands. Carlisle cleared his throat, causing Bella's head to snap up. My mouth full open as her topaz eyes connected with mine.

_She's a vampire. That's why the scent was so familiar, yet I was sure we never met before. She is a very young newborn, how can she stand to be around humans? _Carlisle thought.

_She is beautiful! _Rosalie thought.

_Now we can be a family, forever! _Esme thought.

_I wonder what happened while we were gone. _Alice thought.

_Maybe she will fight with me! _Emmet thought.

_Love, joy, hurt, pain, loss, anguish, agony, fear. Her emotions are changing so quickly, and they are so intense. _Jasper thought.

Bella stood and slowly backed away from us.

"Bella, please stay." Alice pleaded. Bella stopped in her tracks, but didn't say anything. Her eyes darted from person to person, she was extremely anxious.

"Bella, I – " I started to apologize, but was interrupted by a beautiful, clear, high soprano voice.

"Momma!" The small voice shouted. A little girl, around the age of four, came running towards Bella. She was the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen. Her face was astonishingly beautiful. Her shiny bronze-colored hair fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. Her warm chocolate brown eyes were aware, intelligent, and not at all childlike. Her skin was cream and roses, just like Bella's use to be. Her heart was thrumming quickly, almost like a bird's. The strange scent we smelled earlier was coming from the blood in her veins.

Bella held her arms out at exactly the right moment as the little girl leaped into them, but her eyes never left ours.

_Bella has a daughter? How? That girl has to be around four years old, and we were only gone eight months. _Rosalie thought.

_She looks . . . she looks . . . she looks like Edward. She has the same colored hair. _Esme thought.

_She must be Bella's daughter. She has the exact same color eyes and skin. But she has Edward's hair. That is imposable. Vampires can't have children. _Carlisle was arguing with himself.

_Edward! You didn't! _Alice thought shocked. Oh, crap. She knows.

_Edward, I feel extreme protectiveness coming from Bella. We better be careful. _Jasper thought.

The little girl reached up and placed one small hand on Bella's check.

In my mind I saw Bella's face through the girl's eyes. _What's wrong momma? _Her thoughts were worried.

"Nothing sweetie." Bella answered tenderly, still staring at us.

Wait! What! Did Bella just answer the child's thoughts?

The girl looked over to us, her hand still on Bella's check. From her mind I saw my family; everyone's mouths were slightly open in shock. _Momma, who are they? _Her thoughts were curious and fearful.

"Renesmee, what did I tell you? Momma's worki-" A husky voice called, but cut off as a man stepped into view and saw us. He was almost seven feet tall, and had russet brown skin and black hair. I remembered him. Jacob Black and he was a werewolf.

I started to growl, but stopped when I heard a viscous snarl from the one person I wasn't expecting. Bella.

"Renesmee, please go with Uncle Jake." Bella said, handing her to the dog!

"But Bella!" Jacob retorted, obviously unhappy with Bella's request.

"Jake, please! Grab the others and take her home. I will be there shortly." Bella demanded, her eyes never leaving ours.

Jacob slowly backed away from us, clutching Renesmee tightly to his cheats. _You hurt her and I _will _kill you, bloodsucker. We won't let you hurt either of them._

Bella didn't start talking until she heard a car drive away. She must have been waiting to make sure Jacob did as she asked. I was angry! How could she let our child go off with that mutt! They are dangerous.

"I understand if you have some questions, however, right now I need to get home to my daughter. I will come and talk to you tonight after she falls asleep. Where are you staying?" She asked calmly, but her eyes were sad.

"We understand. We will be staying at our home in Forks. You are welcome to come over anytime." Carlisle answered. _I hope she will answer some of my questions. I am so confused._

"Thank you. I will see you later." She replied looking from Alice to Esme with longing in her eyes.

As she ran out of the building I swear I heard her say 'I've missed you'.

"Edward! You have some explaining to do!" Alice said enraged, her eyes filled with anger.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter! So, review and tell me what you think!

As always,

Thank You!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews!! For some reason you were unable to read chapter two yesterday, so I am trying to fix that. If all goes well, everything will be fixed and back on schedule. I know that I said I would not update daily, like I had for my last story, but I couldn't stop writing. So, here is the next chapter.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight!!

* * *

Chapter Three

**BPOV**

With one last look of longing, I ran out the door. I whispered a soft 'I've missed you', but I don't know if they heard it.

I sent Sam, Jake, Seth, and Embry off in the car with Renesmee, so I had to run home. In all honesty, that is fine with me. I love to run. It will help me clear my head.

Why have they come? They left me eight months ago, alone, broken, and pregnant. Why have they returned now, when they don't even care about me? Edward made that remarkably clear the day he left.

Is Renesmee the reason they came back? Did they come for my daughter? But that doesn't seem to fit? They all seemed so shocked to see her. Maybe they, like myself, didn't know that a human female could become pregnant by a vampire male.

Whatever the case, I guess I will find out tonight when I visit them. The others won't approve of my decision to go alone, especially Jake and Sam, but I need them to watch over Renesmee. I will not put the life of my daughter in danger, and I don't yet know if they pose a threat.

My thoughts were still a mess as I crossed the border into La Push. I breathed out a sigh of relief knowing that the Cullen's were unable to reach me here.

After my pregnancy and transformation, I came to live with Billy and Jake. The wolves thought it the best choice and the safest decision. At first, I think they wanted to keep an eye on my daughter and me, but we didn't need it.

By the end of the three days it took me to burn; she had all the wolves wrapped around her little fingers, and when I awoke, human blood did not appeal to me in a food way at all. We are now part of the pack family; I help protect them and they help protect my daughter.

When I neared the house I could sense that Jake and Renesmee were not there. They must be at Sam's waiting for me, along with the rest of the pack.

I quickly darted towards Sam's house. Once there, I bounded up the steps and went right in. They were all gathered in the living room, wary eyes on the door awaiting my return.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee's shouted happily, causing the tension to ease slightly. I opened my arms for her and she came running.

I hugged her to me, breathing in her delectable sent. She was safe.

"Bella, what happened after we left?" Sam asked in his alpha tone. Now that vampires have returned, he wants of make sure our people are protected. I feel immense joy knowing that they do not consider me a 'bloodsucker', I am Bella their sister.

"Emily?" I asked, looking towards her.

"Yes, Bells!"

"Would you mind putting Renesmee to bed? It has been a long day and I need to discuss a few things with your husband and the pack?" I asked. Renesmee and I had a room here for whenever we needed it.

"Of course!" She answered happily. She loved it when we stayed. "Come on Nessie, time for bed!" she cooed, as I flinched mentally. I hated that nickname.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. I will see you in the morning." I kissed her forehead before handing her off to Emily.

As soon as Renesmee drifted off to sleep and Emily reentered the room I began.

"First, I want to apologize for ordering you away like that. It is in my nature to protect my daughter first and foremost, and I knew that you would keep her safe." I announced full of remorse.

"I understand completely, Bella. We have the same wish. However, I would have liked it better if you wouldn't have stayed behind by yourself. You both are family to us. What would we have done if we lost you?" Sam replied softly.

"Again, I am sorry." I said. "Not much happened after you left. I could tell that they wished to speak with me; however, it was neither the time nor place for such a conversation. I informed them that I would come over tonight after I put Renesmee to bed."

"When are they expecting you and how many would you like with you? I am sure everyone would like to go, however you can take your usual." He asked. Jake, Seth and Embry were my usual, along with Sam when he wasn't busy. However, tonight I needed to do this alone.

I took a deep breath, preparing for the outburst that I knew would come after I finished speaking.

"Sam, I must go alone. I need you to stay here and protect Renesmee." I said cautiously.

"NO! Absolutely not! There is no way you are going to a house full of bloodsuckers by yourself!" Jake yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Shut up, Jake! You are going to wake Nessie!" Emily rebuked him, and I glared daggers at him as a warning growl escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. "But you can't expect us to let you go unprotected. Something could happen to you."

"You don't know why they are here, Bella. What if it is a trap?" Seth added.

"I don't believe it is a trap, however, if it is I can take care of myself. It is extremely important that I speak with them and find out why they have returned. For the safety of our people and for the safety of my daughter." I pleaded.

Sam looked at me as if struggling to decide the proper course of action.

"Sam! You can't seriously be considering this!" Jake hissed in disbelief.

"Please Sam. This is the only way that makes sense." I begged, knowing he was still torn.

He sighed heavily. "I think you're right, Bella. You can go alone if you wish."

"WHAT!" Jake screamed, causing Renesmee to stir slightly, before drifting back to sleep.

In a flash I was right in Jake's face. "If you wake my daughter, I am going to break every bone in your body. You got that, _mutt_!" I hissed murderously.

"Ok! Ok! I got it! I'm sorry!" He stammered out, trying to back away from the intensity of my gaze.

The room filled with the deep throaty chuckles of the rest of the pack.

"Jake! You know if you mess with the cub you have to deal with the lioness! Bad move dude, bad move." Paul chuckled. Paul is the usual target of my outbursts.

"How the hell do you take that all the time Paul?" Jake asked. "That was scary as hell, man."

This brought on a fresh round of laughter. I have never snapped at Jake before.

"Awe, come on Jake, don't be a baby! She's not that scary." Paul teased.

"You_ really _shouldn't have said that." I said flashing a wide, wicked smile.

I growled, a low sound coming from the back of my throat, as my lips curled back over my perfect teeth. My body shifted suddenly into a crouch, tensed like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Shit!" Paul cursed under his breath, as he got up to run to the door.

He didn't have time to do much more than stand, I was much too fast for him. I grabbed hold of him, flying us both across the room, before pinning him to the floor. He was gasping for air and struggling to get me off of him. But I couldn't have that now, could I? So, I tightened the iron grip I had on him.

"You were saying?" I growled playfully, trying my hardest not to join in with the laughter that filled the room.

"Ok. Ok. You win! Shit." Paul spewed in a hurry.

I shook my head minutely. "Not what I want to hear." I joked.

"You are a viscous monster and can kick my little puppy ass." He said mortified. This has happened many times; however, this is the first time that he has had the whole pack as an audience.

"That's right!" I said, kissing him on the check before flipping myself off of him.

The others were laughing so hard that they were doubled over and had tears pouring down their faces.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Seth said in-between breaths.

"Absolutely! Brilliant!" Jake added.

"Come on guys! It wasn't that funny." Paul whined, as he made his way back to the couch to pout.

"You know not to mess with her. It's your own fault. That happens every single time you say that she isn't scary." Sam said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Stupid, strong, know it all, vampire!" Paul cursed under his breath. It was too low for the others to hear, but I could.

"Awe! Thanks Paul! I love you too!" I cooed at him.

"What? What did we miss?" Embry asked expectantly.

"Paul just called me a 'stupid, strong, know it all, vampire'." I teased, bringing about fresh chuckles. Even when they are mad, they don't call me the derogatory names they call the others. The worst I get is vampire. I love it.

"Anyway, I better get going if I am going to make it home before Renesmee wakes." I said looking at the clock. It was already eight thirty.

My statement quickly sobered everyone up.

"Please be careful, Bella!" Emily muttered sadly.

"Call if you need us and we will be there as quick as possible." Jake said.

"Watch over Renesmee for me. I won't be gone long." I promised as I stood to leave.

"I love you all." I chirped before running out of the house and into the surrounding woods.

**EPOV**

After Bella left, we made our way back to the cars and started on our way home. The others thoughts were confused, however, Alice's was clear. As soon as she saw the child, Renesmee, she was able to put the pieces together; and she is furious with me.

She was giving me the silent treatment. Jasper, sensing her anger, tried sending her calming waves, but they seemed to just bounce off of her. _Edward, why is Alice so angry?_

I sighed. "I am sure you will find out soon enough."

He looked at me questioningly for a further explanation, but I just bowed my head.

This is going to be a bad night.

Instead of pulling the car into the garage, Alice pulled right in front of the porch. She was out of the car and into the house before I even had time to register that we had stopped.

I sighed and followed her in, accompanied by the rest of my family. I went to sit on the couch next to Alice, but as soon as I sat down she flew across the room and onto one of the loveseats.

"I will not sit by him." She spat, venom in her voice. Everyone looked between Alice and me, not understand what was going on.

"Will someone tell me what the HELL is going on before I go mad?" Emmett said exasperated. He hated when Alice and I had our 'silent conversations'.

"I think it is time that we were all filled in on whatever the two of you are fighting about, _before_ Bella gets here." Carlisle commanded as he sat next to me.

Esme sat next to him, and Jasper joined Alice. A confused and frustrated looking Emmett sat on the other loveseat, pulling Rosalie down with him.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Alice hissed at me when I hesitated to speak.

"What is going on Alice? Tell us what?" Jasper pleaded. He hated to see her so unhappy.

Alice looked each of them in the eye before turning to face Jasper. "Tell you that that beautiful little girl, Renesmee, is _his _daughter."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at me.

_I thought she looked like Edward, but how is this possible! _Esme thought shocked.

_That's not possible! Vampires can't have children! _Rosalie thought brokenheartedly.

_It is as I thought, but how is it possible? I must research this. _Carlisle thought.

_His daughter? Wait a minute! That means he must have slept with Bella while she was still human. When did he sleep with Bella?_ "When did you sleep with Bella?" Emmett asked aloud. He was always one to voice his thoughts.

"I . . . after . . . when." I took a deep steadying breath. "If you remember, I stayed behind a couple days after you had already left Forks." I started.

"What a minute! You slept with Bella _right _before you left her?" Rosalie spat angrily. _How could you do that to her, Edward? Think of all the pain and damage that probably caused._

"Yes. The night before I left her. I didn't mean for it to happen, I just sort of lost control. And I wouldn't have left if I had known that she was pregnant. I didn't know that it was possible! Vampires can't have children. How could I have known?" I tried to defend myself.

They were all just staring at with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"It was inequitably wrong for me to do so, I know. You can't hate me more then I already hate myself." I whispered, pleading for their forgiveness.

"That was only eight months ago. The child already looks to be about four years old." Jasper mused. _How is that possible?_

"I don't know Jazz. I just don't know." I said.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that Edward is an idiot!" Alice said coldly. "I am sure Bella will explain the rest. She will be here in about five seconds."

Five seconds later on the dot, someone knocked on the front door.

* * *

So, that's it. The end of the third chapter. Thanks for reading, and please take the time to review!!

Thank You!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone!! Sorry it took so long to update! Like I said before, RL gets in the way sometimes. I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, or put me on your favorites or alert lists! I know I haven't replied to some of the reviews, I am sorry, and I will try. Classes are excruciating this session, however, they will be over with soon enough and I can get back to the wonderful world of fanfic. Now, on with the show!

Happy Reading!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not know, nor will I ever, own Twilight!!

* * *

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

I was extremely nervous as I bounced up the familiar front porch steps. I haven't stepped foot in this place since the night of my eighteenth birthday. I stood facing the door, my hand held out ready to knock, but I was scared.

I took a deep steadying breath and knocked softly. It was now or never, and I needed some questions answered.

The door was pulled open, and there stood the two people I once considered mother and father. Esme and Carlisle.

They were smiling warmly at me, but their eyes betrayed them by showing the unease that they felt.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in and have a seat." Carlisle said invitingly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. It is nice to see you again. As well as you, Esme." I replied kindly as I walked past them and into the living room where the others were seated.

Alice and Jasper were on one loveseat, and as soon as my eyes met Alice's, happiness and longing shown out to me. Emmett and Rosalie were occupying the other loveseat, so that left open a chair and two spots on the couch next to Edward. I decided to go with the chair.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I took my seat. When I looked up it was as I expected.

"I have come tonight because I assume you have some questions for me. I will be glad to answer any of your questions truthfully and to the best of my ability. However, I also have some questions for you and wish you to treat me with the same respect." I told them calmly.

"Of course, Bella. Nothing would please us more." Carlisle promised.

I nodded my head. "You may begin."

"Please, tell us your story? I would like to know everything that has happened to you from the time we left to now." Carlisle asked eagerly.

"If you wish." I said leaning back into my chair crossing my arms over my chest. I might as well get comfortable; this was going to be a long story.

"After Jasper attacked me on the night of my eighteenth birthday," Jasper flinched. "Don't worry Jasper, I have never blamed you. You are forgiven." I said to him, sincerity radiating from my ever word.

"Anyway, back to the story. After that night, Edward had gotten very distant and I could sense that something was horribly wrong, but he wouldn't talk to me. The next night, well as you probably already guessed, Edward made love to me. After that I didn't know what to think because he was still distant. I was planning on confronting him the next day after school."

"However, he was the first to ask if we could talk. He led me into the woods, and there he proceeded to tell me that you all were leaving. That he didn't want me to come. That I was no good for him and that he didn't love me in that way. Then he left."

Small snarls were exploding from Alice. I gave her a small smile before returning to my story.

"I tried to follow him, running through the woods calling his name. But as you know I didn't stand a chance, he was long gone. I was pretty much comatose for the next week, and probably would have stayed that way if it wasn't for my daughter. I was already starting to show; I knew I needed to be strong for my baby."

"However, where does one turn when they are going to have a vampire's child? It was not exactly going to be a normal pregnancy when I was already showing in seven days, so I couldn't exactly go to the doctor. No. I had nowhere to turn to. I was alone, broken and pregnant."

"I knew what this would do to Charlie, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to Jake, to La Push. He knew about you, and maybe he might know what to do. When I got there he welcomed me with open arms, even after I told him why I had come."

"He took me to Sam, and it was then that I found out about the pack. With no one knowing what to expect we decided to do research. We found out that it is possible for vampire males to father children; females cannot because their body is unable to change. It is extremely rare because not many male vampires have sexual relations with a human and the human survives. Renesmee may in fact be one of a kind." I said the last line tenderly, thinking of my beautiful daughter.

I looked around the room. They were all staring at me, listening intently to every word I said.

"There was a problem though, that we didn't know how we would overcome. In all the stories and legends, the child kills the mother as it rips itself from the womb." As I said this, Esme and Alice gasped in horror.

"So, if I wanted to keep the baby, which there was never any doubt in my mind, my only choice then was death or somehow become a vampire myself. But how were we to do this, the only vampires we knew had left. As the weeks past, I grew bigger and my hope died away. One day, Jake and Sam came bursting in the door screaming that they had done it. They had figured out a way to save me."

"How?" Emmett whispered, fully absorbed in the story.

"They told me that two vampires were in the area, and that they seemed to be hunting for something or someone. They had come up with a plan. After they killed the vampires, they would take some of their venom. They would store that venom until after I delivered and they use it to turn me."

"Genius! That was an excellent plan. And by the looks of it, it worked nicely." Carlisle said.

"Did you ever figure out who the vampires were and what they were after?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I knew right away who they were and what they were after. In fact it was I that told the pack." I said smugly. "They were after me of course. It was Laurent and Victoria."

Seven different growls filled the air.

"Relax. They are long gone now!" I said unfazed.

There was silence after they had calmed down.

"So, how long after you conceived did you have the child?" Carlisle asked. Always the doctor.

"One month." I said in a board tone.

"A month?" Edward chocked out, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, yes. She grew quite quickly, still does. You can notice changes daily." I said matter-of-factly, not letting the fear I had for my daughter show.

"It almost killed me too. I lost so much blood that they had a hard time keeping my heart beating long enough for the venom to take effect. Of course I learned that after." I added looking directly at Edward. Shock, panic, pain, and remorse flickered through his eyes.

"Anything else?" I asked as I turned away from Edward.

"Yes. You are a very young vampire, how is it that you are so controlled. How can you be around humans?" Carlisle asked eagerly. Jasper seemed to pay closer attention for this answer.

"Oh, that's easy. Human blood does not appeal to me in a food way. Sure, it smells lovely; however I have no thirst for it. It doesn't even set my throat afire, only animal blood does." I babbled.

"Amazing!" Carlisle said, clearly shocked.

"My little sister is awesome." Emmett yelled. I flinched upon his words, and my emotions quickly turned from calm, to extreme anguish.

In a flash I was out of my chair and by the wall of glass, my back to the others. How could one word cause so much pain?

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked clearly concerned by my quick change in emotion. His voice was coated with pain, pain I was causing him from my pain.

I ignored him. I didn't trust my voice not to shake, and I didn't know the right words to answer. I felt a pair of small arms wrap around me. Alice.

"I've missed you, too!" She whispered sincerely into my ear.

I turned to face her, and everything I had been holding in for the past eight months seem to come crashing down on me.

"Why, Alice? Why did you leave me? You were my best friend, and you weren't there when I needed you the most! I was lost without you!" I sobbed, crumpling to the floor and bring Alice with me. I could feel my entire body shake from pain I was in.

There was a brief moment of silence, besides my quite sobs. They weren't even breathing.

"I am so very sorry! I didn't want to leave! You are my best friend Bella! I am so sorry!" Alice cried back, sobbing along with me.

I could feel another set of arms embrace me. Esme.

"It's ok, Bella. We're here now. Everything will be ok. I promise that I will never again leave you, my daughter." Esme cooed to me, holding back sobs of her own.

As Esme, and Alice cooed soothing words, Jasper sent out waves of love, reassurance, and calm towards me. After a minute I was able to pull myself back together.

When I stood, I noticed that the others had been watching my breakdown with looks of horror, sympathy, and guilt on their faces. I felt ashamed for losing it like that.

"I am truly sorry for that." I muttered softly.

"It is we that should be apologizing, Bella. Not you." Carlisle said with ancient sadness.

"You are wrong, Carlisle. It is I who should be apologizing to all of you, especially to Bella." Edward said his voice full of pain.

He stood and slowly walked over to where I stood, judging my reactions the whole time.

"Bella," He whispered, taking my hand. "I am so sorry! For everything! For the pain I have caused and the damage I have done. But most importantly for the lies that I have told you."

I looked at him, confusion dancing in my eyes. "I don't understand."

"Bella, that day in the woods, I lied to you. It was the only way you would let me go. The only way that I could protect you. It hurt to see you so readily accept the lie after how many times I had told you that I loved you. I couldn't fathom how you could believe such a thing, but you did, I saw it in your eyes."

"I left to protect you, but all it did was cause you pain. I am truly sorry. I hope that you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me. I love you so much, Bella." He said sincerely.

"Y-y-you love me?" I asked still unsure. Of course I still loved him. He was the father of my daughter, but I was unable to wrap my head around what he was saying.

"Yes, Bella. I love you more than anything. More than life itself. Without you I am nothing, and empty shell. We all love you. Please forgive us?" He begged.

I looked around at everyone's eyes. The same emotions shown in all of their eyes, even Rosalie's. Love, regret, and longing. It was true, they all loved me. They came back for me.

"I love you, too!" I said my voice thick with emotion, as I through myself at Edward, hugging him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and his check rested on my head.

"God, I've missed you!" He whispered in my ear.

"YES!!" Emmett screamed. "I have my little sister back."

Everyone started laughing happily.

"So, when do I get to meet my niece?" Rosalie asked warily, yet full of longing.

* * *

Well, that is the end of yet another chapter. I'm not so sure how much I like it, but it is what it is. So, now that you have read it, please let me know what you think. I have started working on the next chapter, and with any luck it will be done and posted by this weekend!!

As always,

Thank You!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I was having a little trouble finding time to write. I want to thank you for all of the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Here is the next chapter, it is a little shorter than the others, but that can't be helped. Well, enough talking and on with the show!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the privilege of owning Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Five

**EPOV**

I stepped away from Bella, but kept her hand tightly in my own. I needed the contact. After all this time, I had my Bella back. I have done so much damage that I would have to make up for, but at least I had her back. I also had the one thing I never thought possible, a daughter.

"So, when do I get to meet my niece?" Rosalie asked Bella warily, yet full of longing.

As soon as the words left Rosalie's mouth, Bella was in a crouch, vicious snarls erupting from the back of her throat, as her lips curled back over her perfect teeth. Her eyes were burning with black furry. We were all frozen, stunned into silence at the sight in front of us.

_SHIT!! Bella is freakin' scary! Damn! _Emmett thought shocked that little innocent Bella could be so scary.

_What did I do? WHAT DID I DO? _Rosalie thought panicked.

_Edward, I feel extreme protectiveness coming from Bella. It is the strongest thing I have ever felt! And damn, she is freaking terrifying. _Jasper assessed.

_HEHE! Momma bear protecting her cub. Actually, she is a lot more frightening than a momma bear, but the same rule applies. _Alice thought completely amused by the situation.

"Bella, it's ok! We would never do anything to hurt Renesmee." Carlisle said soothingly. _Wow, I wasn't expecting that reaction. Although, now that I am able to think about it I should have. Esme and I would react the same way if we thought our children were in danger. _

"That's right Bella, sweetie. You know we would never hurt her. She is part of the family, like you." Esme cooed softly, wanting to calm her daughter. _She is absolutely frightening. Such passion, such protectiveness. I can tell that she is a good mom. I am so proud. _

Nothing seemed to reach Bella when she was like this. Not our parents soothing words. Nor Jasper's flood of calming waves he was sending to her. Everyone was still frozen in place, not wanting to provoke her. Alice, was the only one smiling, she was enjoying this. She thought we were stupid for not predicting that this would happen. But hey, we can't all be psychic.

I had to do something. I bent down beside her to whisper softly into her ear.

"Bella, love, look at me." I pleaded. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes were still murderous but it seemed like she had gained some control back. "I promise, love. No one is going to hurt our daughter. I won't allow it. Please, love. Everything will be fine." I added, rubbing her arm soothingly.

All at once the snarls stopped and the rage cleared from her eyes, leaving behind remorse. Slowly she stood up, but she bent her head in shame.

_Edward! Do something. She is ashamed of her behavior. She feels that she isn't good enough, isn't strong enough . . . her insecurities are overpowering. _Jasper thought to me franticly.

"Bella! Don't leave." Alice begged franticly, a sudden change from her amusement a second ago.

Bella shook her head. "I don't belong here. I should go. I am so sorry for my overreaction." She whispered brokenheartedly. Her pain paralyzed me and I was unable to move or speak.

She pulled from my grip and started for the door. There was a sudden flash of movement and then a deafening crash.

"You're not going anywhere!" Emmett's booming voice yelled. "You are not allowed to leave! You are part of this family whither you like it or not. And that was so totally awesome by the way! You even scared the shit out of _me_. Who know you had it in you!"

We were all staring in shock at the sight in front of us. Emmett had tackled Bella and you could barely see her tiny little body pined underneath his. Esme, Rose, and Alice came to their senses first.

"EMMETT CULLEN! YOU WILL GET OFF OF YOUR SISTER RIGHT NOW!" Esme reprimanded. While Rose and Alice ran over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"HEY! What was that for? She was going to leave and you guys weren't doing anything about it." He whined. "And I am not losing my baby sister again. It's no fun without her!" He added as he released a startled Bella. _I just wanted my baby sister to say. Life was a lot more fun when she was around. They didn't have to hit me. _

"Come on Bella," Rose said while helping her up and leading her to the couch. _My husband's an idiot! Doesn't he realize how brave and strong Bella is? She would have died for her child. I really didn't mean to upset her. Will she ever forgive me for being such a bitch?_

I ran over to Bella and kneeled in front of her. "Bella, love? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Vampire, remember." She said pointing to herself.

The tension died away as everyone laughed.

"See! I didn't do anything wrong!" Emmett defended his actions. _I knew Bella wouldn't be mad at me._

We all ignored his comment, and continued to look at Bella. She looked at as all, remorse written all over her face. Then she turned to Rosalie.

"Rose. I am so sorry for my actions. It was inexcusable for me to behave in such a manor. I know in my heart that you would never harm my daughter. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

_What? She . . . she is asking me for forgiveness? That's not right. I should be the one asking her for forgiveness. _"Bella. Of course I forgive you. But it is I who should be asking you to forgive me. I was so mean to you while you were human, and you did nothing to deserve that. I understand your reaction; I would react much in the same if I were you." Rose responded in awe.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"So, now that we got that all straightened out," Alice chirped, bouncing up and down. "When do we get to meet our niece?" _I need to go shopping! So much to buy! It will be so much fun. OH! It could be a girl's day out! Rose, Esme, Bella, Renesmee and I! YES! It will be so much fun. I can see it now._

And in fact she could. I chuckled mentally at her excitement, and felt bad for Bella and my daughter. Shopping with Alice is never a pleasant experience.

"Well," Bella said nervously, looking at all before continuing. "I think it would be best if she met Edward first."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the rest of my family, _our_ family, was disappointed. They couldn't wait to meet her. I hope that Bella doesn't see the disappointment they are trying to hide.

"I am sorry. I know that you all want to meet her, but I think it is best if she met her father first. However, I can tell you about her if you would like." She said, not missing a thing and trying to comfort them.

"Don't worry, love. They understand." I reassured her, moving to the couch and pulling her onto my lap. I couldn't stand the separation any longer.

"Yes, Bella. We understand. And we would love for you to tell us about her." Esme chipped in.

"I seem to remember you said that she grows fast?" Carlisle said as if a question. He was so intrigued by my special daughter, a half vampire child. "I would like to know everything about her."

"Well, her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee is a combination of Renee and Esme, and Carlie is a combination of Carlisle and Charlie; in honor of her grandparents." Bella started, but was interrupted by Esme of all people.

"Bella! Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. Thank you." She cried happily.

Bella smiled warmly at her then continued. "She is very intelligent and aware for her age. She may have the body of a child, but her mind is almost that of an adult. In most ways she is more grown up then Jacob. She started speaking about a month after she was born, and walking a few weeks after."

"Like I said, she is able to speak, but chooses not to most of the time. Choosing her normal means of communication." She went on, but I interrupted.

"So you really did hear her in the bookstore?" I asked astonished. She looked at me and smiled.

"Caught that, did you?"

"Please explain, Bella." Carlisle added, trying to hide his impatience for knowledge.

"You see, my daughter is very gifted. She is able to show others her thoughts with a simple touch. And that is the way she prefers to communicate with people." Bella said her tone smug and proud.

"Amazing!" Carlisle answered; he couldn't wait to meet his granddaughter. Bella smiled at him, and nodded.

"As I said earlier, she grows extremely quick." She continued the smile falling from her face, and I sensed something in her tone, fear maybe. I couldn't tell so I looked to Jasper for answers.

_She is afraid, uncertain, and very worried. Something isn't right. I don't like this. _He thought uneasily, knowing what I was after.

"Humans wouldn't notice, but you can see changes every day, every hour. Each month she gains about a half years development." She added, now I could definitely hear the dread in her voice. I calculated the growth pattern in my head and horror suddenly struck.

"What do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I just don't know. It seems to be slowing, but I can't be sure." She said full of despair.

"Carlisle? Would it be possible for you to track the changes? And maybe we can do more research. With your help, maybe we can find something I may have missed." She practically begged our father; pleading with her eyes.

"Of course, Bella." He answered.

"I'll help too, Bella." Emmett added. _Anything to help my sister, and niece. _

"We will all help you!" Jasper chimed in, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Thank you!" Bella chocked out, her voice full of emotion.

"I think it is time that you met our daughter." She said truing to me.

* * *

Well that's it. Thank you for taking the time to read it, and I hope you review! I love to hear what you guys think!

As always,

Thank You!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone let me tell you something, the flu SUCKS!!!! DON'T GET IT!! Anyway, I am feeling a little bit better so, the next chapter is here!!! WOOWHOO!!!! Ok, so maybe it's not that exciting to you, but Emmie Bear would think so! Anyway, thank you to all the people that are reading my story and those of you that have taken the time to review!!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I will never own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter Six

**BPOV **

"I think it is time that you met our daughter" I said turning towards Edward. He nodded in agreement.

"We will be back." I called over my shoulder as I dragged Edward out the front door.

As soon as we were free of the pouch, we broke out into a sprint. Edward running alongside me, not knowing where I was taking him.

We ran in silence until it became clear to Edward that we were running towards the La Push border.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked confused, as he pulled me to a stop.

"We are going to see our daughter. Unless you don't want to that is." I shot back to him, amused.

"But we are heading towards La Push? We are not allowed on their territory, you know this, Bella." He said trying to understand what was going on.

"Correction! YOU are not allowed." I said smugly.

He raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I told you. The wolves helped me. They are family. I _live_ in La Push." I explained.

Realization dawned on his face.

I smiled, but then sighed. "But you are right. You are not allowed. Good thing you stopped us. I have to make a call."

I pulled out my cell and dialed Sam's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello. Bella?"

"Hey, Sam."

"Thank God! You're ok. We were getting worried. We would have called in the next half hour or so. What's up? Are you on your way home? Nessie has been up for about an hour and has been asking for you. No, _demanding_ for you."

"You worry too much Sam. Everything is just fine. I am on my way home, but I am brining someone –" Before I could finish, Sam cut me off.

"Bella! You know that they are not allowed! You can't bring them here, especially after what they have done to you!" He practically growled. Beside me Edward was growling too, disapproving of the tone Sam took with me.

"Chill Sam!" I yelled. "You know I would never do such a thing. If you would let me finish."

"I know. Sorry Bella." Sam said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"As I was saying. I am brining someone with me and I would like you to bring Renesmee and the usual with you to the border." I asked.

There was a brief pause before he agreed. I thanked him and hung up the phone.

"The usual?" Edward hedged, looking over at me.

"You'll see. Come on, let's go." I chirped, as I pulled him into a run again.

Soon we were approaching the border. I couldn't see the wolves, but I knew they were there. I slowed down and pulled Edward to a stop right at on his side of the line.

"What's going on? Why are there wolves here?" He demanded, tensing.

"Who else was supposed to bring our daughter here? Calm down, Edward. They're family." I said soothingly. Upon my words my brothers walked out of the forest.

Oh boy. It seems as most of the pack decided to come. Sam was in front, flanked by Jake and Paul. Behind them were Seth and Embry; Seth holding my daughter.

I sighed. This was going to be interesting. The pack stopped about fifteen feet away from the line. Still guarding Renesmee at their heart.

"Sam." I greeting. "You all know Edward.

"Bella!" Sam greeted fondly. "Leach." He added coldly.

I took a step towards them, but was abruptly pulled back by Edward. This upset the pack and they started to growl. Edward answered them with snarls of his own. Paul, with his temper, started to shack and I couldn't have them phasing or fighting in front of my daughter.

All of a sudden the rage took over my body. "ENOUGH!" I shouted loudly, and in a tone full of authority.

Everyone stopped and turned towards me, shocked. I had never taken that tone with my pack brothers before.

"Edward, let me go. I'll be fine." I said to him in a softer voice.

Reluctantly, he let me go and hopelessly watched as I crossed over the line. I could tell that it made him very anxious for me to be where he couldn't go, however, this was my home and he would have to get use to it.

As I neared the pack they separated, allowing me access to my daughter.

"Thank you, Sam." I said as I passed, and he nodded.

"Momma." Renesmee said as she jumped into my awaiting arms. She quickly placed one small hand against my face.

She showed me the scene from a moment ago, and then lingered on Edward's face. _What's going on, momma? Who is he? _She thought slightly weary.

"It's ok, baby. I promise." I soothed her, hugging her reassuringly. "I would like you to meet someone." Again I could see Edward's face in my mind, her tone questioningly.

"That's right." I said, walking back towards the line with my daughter in hand. The pack members shifted uncomfortably, and Jake even whimpered a little. They were nervous of the safety of me and my daughter.

When I got closer, Renesmee hide her face in my hair.

"Edward, this is Renesmee." I said as I came to a stop in front of him.

"Renesmee, this is your father." I cooed to her. Upon hearing the word father, she looked up at me, and I smiled at her reassuringly. Slowly she turned to look at Edward, who was staring at her in awe.

With her hand still upon my face, I was able to monitor what was going threw her mind. Shock, hurt, anger, realization and finally love. I am sure Edward saw it too, because I could see the anguish he was trying to hide.

"Please to meet you." Renesmee said politely. Then she reached out to him with her other hand.

Edward looked at me confused. "She just wants to tell you something." I told him. He smiled and as she placed an unneeded hand on Edward.

_May I call you Daddy?_ She asked him. And then withdrew her hand and leaned back into me, awaiting an answer.

He looked at me shocked, and then back at Renesmee with adoration and love sparkling in his eyes.

"Nothing would please me more, baby girl." He choked out, his voice full of emotion.

She beamed her most beautiful smile at him and then reached out to him with both hands.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily.

Edward took her in his arms, and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly.

"Renesmee, my sweet daughter." He cooed to her.

I couldn't help to smile. We were back together again.

I turned back to the pack to see them all staring, small smiles playing on their lips. They may hate the Cullen's, but they love me and my daughter, and want nothing more than our happiness.

I jumped on Sam, almost knocking him over. "Thank you so much!" I squealed.

"No, problem Bells. But do you think you can let go. It's getting hard to breathe." He said, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Oh! I am so sorry Sam." I said jumping off of him. I heard the deep throaty chuckles of the pack, mixed with the musical laughter of Edward and Renesmee.

"She's just a girl Sam. She's not that strong." Paul said in-between breathes. When will Paul ever learn?

I silently shifted in to a crouch as my lips curled back over my teeth and a menacing growled rumbled out of my throat.

"When will he learn?" Jake yelled as the wolves and Renesmee laughed even harder.

Suddenly, understanding hit Paul, but it was too late. I was already flying through the air. I tackled him to the ground and pinned him there, like always. I held him tightly as he struggled for freedom.

"You know what I want to hear." I whispered sinisterly into his ear.

"Crap! Not in front of the bloodsucker." He pleaded, causing the pack to laugh harder. They were now laughing so much they were doubled over and clucking their sides.

I simply nodded at Paul.

"You are a viscous monster and can kick my little puppy ass." He whispered, to low for the others to hear.

"Say that again. I don't think I heard you." I teased.

"FINE! You are a viscous monster and can kick my little puppy ass! Are you happy now!" he yelled.

"Immensely!" I chirped, planting a kiss on his forehead and flipping off of him.

The pack was now rolling on the ground barely breathing and Renesmee was clapping and cheering 'GO MOMMA' from Edward's arms.

I ran over to Edward's side and couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face.

He looked over to me. "I take it that this happens a lot." He said highly amused, trying to hold back his laugher.

"OH! Daily!" Embry yelled.

"YEA! Bella is awesome!" Seth added.

"But Paul gets most of it!" Jake added.

Edward looked a little confused.

"You see. Bella is very protective of her family, especially that little one you hold in your arms. You don't want to be on the wrong side of Bella. She can be quite scary when she wants to be." Sam explained highly amused.

"Come on! She's not that sc-" Paul started before quickly stopping and hiding behind Jake.

That was it! I broke down laughing with the rest of them. After a minute we sobered up and Sam continued to speak.

"Edward. Bella and Nessie," I cringed upon hearing my daughter's nickname. "are like family to us. They are part of our pack. We may not like you, but if Bella is willing to give you a second chance, then we will go along with her. We only wish her to be happy. However, be warned. If you hurt either of them in any way, you will have us to deal with."

"I understand Sam. I will never hurt Bella again, and there is no way I can hurt my daughter. I love them, even if you do not believe me. And I want to thank you. For taking care of Bella, saving her, and helping her and my daughter. I will never be able to repay you for all that you have done." Edward said genuinely.

Sam nodded at him and then turned to me.

"Will you be coming home now, or latter?" he asked.

"Latter. I believe that there are a few more people that Renesmee needs to meet. I will be home around her bedtime." I replied.

He nodded then added "Do you need your team, or will you be alright alone?"

"We will be fine Sam, I promise. If anything changes, I will call you." I promised him.

He nodded and then led the pack back through the forest.

"They love you two very much." Edward commented as he watched their retreat.

I sighed contently. "Yes, they do."

Once they were out of sight I turned towards him and my daughter.

"So, are you ready to introduce our daughter to the rest of the family?"

* * *

Again, I would like to thank all of you for reading, and a double thank you to those that have taken the time to review. This is the ending of yet another chapter. So, what do you think? Leave me a review and let me know!

Thank You!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. I know that you all have been waiting for it. Sorry! From now on I should be able to update more often. Thank you all that have taken the time to review, and also those that have put me on their favorites or alerts. Now, with without further interruptions, the next chapter.

Happy Reading!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**BPOV **

Edward clutched Renesmee tightly to his chest as we ran for the Cullen home. We ran in comfortable silence at a steady pace.

When we reached the edge of the yard, Edward slowed to a walk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my daughter's delicate little hand reach for his face.

"What does she want?" I ask full of curiosity.

Edward tuned to face me, his beautiful crooked smile planted on his face. "You of course!"

I quickly returned his smile and reached out for my daughter. As soon as she was in my arms she sighed contently. She buried her face in my hair, and placed her small hand on my neck.

No pictures flashed through my mind, but I felt her nervousness, worry, and hesitance. From Edward's sudden intake of breath, he could feel it in his mind too.

"It's ok, baby. You have nothing to be afraid of. I will be right here the whole time, and daddy will be too." I cooed softly, stroking her face.

A picture of Edward flashed in my mind. _Really? _She thought. After Edwards's long absence she was still unsure if he would really stay with us.

A small sound of anguish escaped Edward's calm cover. With my free hand I took one of Edward's in my grasp and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Really. I am unable to ever leave you or your mother. We will be together, as a family, forever." He vowed to her, stroking her jaw.

Happiness radiated in her mind, and her fears were slightly appeased.

We were almost to the house and my excitement was building quickly. My family was finally going to meet my daughter.

I was about to climb the first step when the front door was slammed open, and a small figure rushed out.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING? YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT NOW WHY I WAS UNABLE TO – "Alice was screaming at us.

Upon hearing the commotion and the angry words, Renesmee buried herself deeper into my hair, her whole body shook with fear, and a tiny whimper escaped her lips.

I froze instantly. Now. I. Was. Pissed. I just promised my daughter that she had nothing to worry about, that everything would be ok, and the first thing that happens is that she is scared out of her mind.

Not going to happen. I was seeing red. Everything was tinted red.

I flipped Renesmee onto my back, as I do often, where she clutched on tightly. In the same movement, I slipped into my defensive crouch. My lips curled back as wild snarls were building deep within my chest. They grew as the passed my throat and turned into feral sounding growls as they left my mouth.

"ALICE!" Edward rebuked, sensing that I was no longer capable of words. "You are scaring Renesmee! Bella will NOT stand for such a thing! Nor will I!"

Alice immediately felt remorse for what she had done. "Sorry! I didn't mean too!" She apologized as Jasper appeared behind her.

Deep down I knew that she meant no harm to my daughter, but try telling that to my instincts to protect my offspring. Alice's broken voice seemed to bring me back to my own mind.

"It's fine Alice. But you're going to have to back up for a minute." I whispered to her. "Jasper, I need your help." I added.

Alice took a couple steps back and Jasper came to my side. He placed his hand upon my shoulder and sent me waves of calm and reassurance. With his help, I was able to regain full control and I slowly stood, bringing Renesmee back into my arms.

"Thank you!" I said warmly, turning to Jazz.

"Not at all, sis. Glad I could help." He replied with a warm smile.

"Sorry, Alice." I muttered, hanging my head in shame. I know I overreacted, but I really couldn't help it. I am a new mother, and a newborn, even if I don't act like it.

"It's my fault, Bella. I'm sorry too." She said ashamed. "I was just so worried. I was looking for the future to see what happened when you got here, but everything went blank and I couldn't see a thing. I got worried about you three."

"I think I can help you there, but let's go inside first." I said, smiling warmly so she would know that I forgave her.

"That's a good idea. We have lots to talk about and there is someone you all need to meet." Edward added admiration colored his tone when he spoke of our daughter.

When we entered the house, the others were already in the living room. Emmet and Rosalie were occupying one of the loveseats. Esme and Carlisle sat closely on the couch. As Alice entered the room, she pulled Jasper over to the chair I sat in earlier, so Edward and I could have the other loveseat.

As soon as I sat down, every eye was on me and my daughter. She was still hiding in my hair, nervous from Alice's previous actions.

I took a deep calming breath before addressing them.

"Well, before we get talking, there is someone that you all need to meet." I said confidently, even though that was far from what I felt. Jasper sensed this and sent me waves of reassurance and courage.

"Thanks, Jazz." I whispered, and smiled. He smiled back.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Renesmee." I introduced. "Renesmee, honey, this is the rest of your family."

She looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly, and she slowly turned to look at the rest of the family.

"This is Carlisle and Esme. Your grandparents." I started, but was interrupted when she sent me a picture of Charlie.

I smiled warmly. "Yes, like Charlie." Everyone gasped.

"Charlie knows?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes and no. I will explain later when I answer Alice's question." He nodded in understanding.

"This is your Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett." I said as she turned towards them. Rose smiled widely; she was practically bouncing with excitement.

"And lastly we have your Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice." I said, turning her towards the last couple in the living room.

"Please to meet all of you." She said shyly in her high soprano voice.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at her. She had great manors for an eight month old. I did warn them that she was advanced mentally.

"The pleasure is all ours, little Renesmee." Carlisle said the first to regain composure.

"You are so sweet! And so much like your mother." Esme chirped, looking at my daughter with awe.

Renesmee reached up and placed her hand on my face, still staring at Esme. I saw a picture of Esme holding Renesmee. She was asking if it was ok.

I smiled. "Would you like to hold her, Esme? She would enjoy that very much."

Esme's mouth fell open. She nodded, too lost for words.

Renesmee reached for her, and Esme scooped her right up.

"Ok, Alice." I said turning towards her. "I believe that you could no longer see us because we were by the wolves. I also think that you are unable to see Renesmee, so you wouldn't see us then either." Her mouth opened as if to ask a question. I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't ask. I don't know why, but I am ninety percent sure that that is why everything went blank."

"Hmm." Carlisle muttered, deep in thought. "Alice? You can see vampires best." She nodded "And you can see humans ok." She nodded again. "Well maybe that is because you were a human, and you are a vampire. But because you have been neither of these things, you are unable to see them."

Alice thought about it for awhile. "I guess that makes sense. Although, I don't like it." She pouted, and everyone else chuckled.

"Now, the next question came from you Carlisle. About Charlie." Carlisle nodded for me to continue. "Yes, he knows about Renesmee and knows that I am different; we see him quite often. However, no, he does not know what I am. Jacob and Same took care of that. They actually phased in front of Charlie." I giggled.

"I was mad at first, however, he doesn't know what I am and he has no desire to ever know. He only wants to be in my life, and know what he needs to know, which isn't very much." I finished.

Edward smiled at me and brought me into his lap. "That's wonderful, love."

I was trapped in his the depth and emotions in his eyes, unable to look away. That was until I heard Renesmee.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I show grandma something?" She asked. She wasn't allowed to show Charlie anything, so she wanted to make sure it was ok.

"Of course, sweetie. They are like momma, they understand, unlike like grandpa Charlie." I reassured her.

She gave me her breathtaking smile and reached up to touch Esme's face.

Esme gasped, as most do, upon seeing Renesmee's thoughts.

"What did she show you?" I asked curiously.

"She . . . she showed me herself sitting on Rose's lap while Rose brushed her hair." Esme finally got out.

Rose suddenly froze.

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett asked her, stroking her arm.

"She wants me?" She asked shocked.

I laughed. "Of course, Rose. You are her auntie. She just wants to get to know you and she loves when someone brushes her hair. You don't have to if you don't want, but she would enjoy it very much."

Rose's head snapped to face me. Longing, joy, and love radiated from her eyes. "You would really let me hold her after everything I have done to you?"

"Rose, I have always thought of you as a sister, even when I was human. Of course it is ok. You are forgiven, the past is the past. Let's just worry about the present, okay?"

"Thank you!" she checked out as she got off the couch to find a brush. She walked at a human pace.

Renesmee stared at her before climbing off of Esme and walking over to me. She placed her hand on my face as I picked her up. In my mind I saw Rose walking. _Why does she go so slowly? Is she sick?_ She asked, worry coloring her mind.

I burst out laughing, as did Edward, once we saw her thoughts. Rose stopped suddenly turning to see what was wrong, and everyone else's eyes were on us.

"No, honey she is fine. I promise." I started.

"What did she ask you?" Rose inquired.

"She was wondering if you were sick because you walked so slowly." I laughed. "It is ok to use your speed in front of her; I do all of the time. She is use to it. She knows you all are like me and thought something was wrong with you."

Rose smiled sheepishly before taking off up the stairs at vampire speed. She was back within a couple of seconds, stopping right in front of me. She reached out for Renesmee with a warm smile on her face. My daughter returned it as Rose picked her up.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

I giggled as I turned to face her. I so missed her and all her energy. "Yes, Alice."

"Can we go shopping tomorrow? Just us girls!! Esme, Rose, Renesmee, you and myself. I already saw that you would say yes in a vision! Please, please, please, please, say yes." She whined.

"Sure Alice. But I am afraid that I might have to take the usual with me. I will have to ask." I told her.

She looked at me utterly confused. "The usual?"

"Oh, that's right. You guys don't know. Well, as I have told you I live in La Push with the pack. I am actually an honorary member of the tribe, and part of the pack. They are my brothers, and they are very protective of me. Isn't that right Edward?" I said turning towards him.

Edward growled a little, remembering the tension earlier, but nodded. I giggled at his response and stroked his face lovingly.

"They love me very much, and as I said are very protective. So, most of the time, I am not allowed to go places by myself. My usual are a group of the wolves that are in essence my guard, however, in times of battle they have to listen to me." I continued.

"How many are in your guard, love. And which ones?" Edward asked. I could see that he was recalling the wolves that we saw tonight and probably praying that Paul wasn't one of them.

As if I cue he asked "Is Paul one of them?"

I started laughing and was soon joined by Renesmee's musical laugh.

"No, Paul is not one of them. Jake, Seth and Embry are my usual, and Sam loves to come along when he isn't busy." I answered still laughing.

My head quickly snapped to Renesmee and Rose as I heard Rose gasp.

"What's wrong?" I quickly asked, fearing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, love." Edward laughed. "She just showed Rose what you did to Paul earlier."

Edward and Renesmee continued to laugh as Rose turned towards me.

"Did you really do that?" She asked shocked.

I started laughing. "Oh, yes. That happens quite often."

Rose joined in with our laughter, as Emmett whined. "NO FAIR! I want to see."

Renesmee quickly bounced over to Alice and Jazz and showed them, and then Carlisle and Esme. They all started laughing after seeing the memory.

Lastly, she bounced into Emmett's giant lap and showed him. His booming laugh drowned out the rest of us.

"That dog is such a wimp! You're so small, and not that scary. I bet I could take you." He laughed.

"Oh no!" Renesmee said quietly as she jumped into Edwards lap. She knew what would be coming.

"You_ really _shouldn't have said that." I said flashing a wide, wicked smile.

Emmett's head snapped to face me, and his booming laughter suddenly stopped.

I growled, a low sound coming from the back of my throat, as my lips curled back over my perfect teeth. My body shifted suddenly into a crouch, tensed like a lioness ready to pounce.

"Bella," Emmett said warily, as he got up from the couch.

He didn't have time to do much more than stand, I was much too fast for him. I grabbed hold of him, flying us both across the room, before pinning him to the floor. He was gasping for air shocked, and struggling to get me off of him. But I couldn't have that now, could I? So, tightened the iron grip I had on him.

"You were saying?" I growled playfully, trying my hardest not to join in with the laughter that filled the room.

"Ok. Ok. You win! Shit." Emmett murmured in a hurry.

I should my head minutely. "Not what I want to hear." I joked. Then I bent down and whispered in his ear, very quickly and much too low for the others to hear.

He looked up at me terror in his eyes. "You really wouldn't make me say that, would you?"

I nodded my head in response and whispered. "I may be tame, big brother. However, I still am a newborn."

"You are a viscous monster and can kick my sparkly vampire ass." He said mortified.

Upon hearing his words, the rest of the family burst out into fresh laughter. Alice and Rose were laughing so hard they were rolling around on the floor. Carlisle and Esme were trying to contain theirs, but weren't having much luck.

"Very good, Emmie bear!" I chirped, planting a kiss on his forehead and then flipping off of him.

"You really shouldn't mess with momma." Renesmee said giggling.

I walked over and picked her up, giggling along with her.

"I so want a rematch! I wasn't ready that time. If I was ready I would so beat you!" Emmett pouted.

"Anything for you, Emmie Bear." I giggled.

* * *

Well, there you have it. That is the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would love to hear all your thoughts. So, hit the review button and let me know.

As always,

Thank You!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok everybody. Here is the next chapter. In the words of Emmie Bear WOOWHOO! I want to take this time to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Also, those of you that have put it on your favorites or alerts. THANK YOU!! Now, without further interruption, the next chapter.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter Eight

**BPOV**

We stayed at the Cullen home the entire day. Time passed quickly and soon it was time to go home. Renesmee had an eventful day, and was dead on her feet. She had refused to take her afternoon nap, wanting to spend as much time with her newfound family as possible. Only I could see the truth, and maybe Edward, that she was afraid if she closed her eyes that everyone would disappear.

"Come on Renesmee." I cooed picking her up. "It's time to go home. We will see them again tomorrow. Remember, Auntie Alice is forcing us to go shopping with her."

Renesmee giggled, and then tried to stifle a yawn. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"So much like her mother." Esme was saying to Carlisle, and I saw him nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye. I smiled to myself; I really thought of them as my parents. How much I missed them, they will never know.

"You promise you'll come back tomorrow." Edward said warily; afraid that I would disappear as soon as I left his sight.

I leaned in and placed a gently kiss upon his lips. "I promise." I whispered before deepening the kiss; I felt him smile against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled back.

"As I love you."

"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice chirped from the other room.

I rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow." I called as I walked out the front door.

As soon as I was free of the porch, I broke into a run. About halfway home Renesmee fell asleep, unable to keep her eyelids open any longer. I chuckled to myself; she really is a lot like me.

As soon as I entered La Push I ran straight to Sam's house. I could tell that most of the pack was there, waiting for my return. Stupid overprotective mutts. God, I love them.

As I entered the house, they all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Em?" I called to Emily. "Is it ok if we stay here tonight? As you can see, Renesmee is already asleep. She had a long day."

"Of course! You know you're always welcome!" She answered cheerfully.

I smiled at her in thanks and quickly ran and tucked Renesmee into bed, before returning to the living room.

"So, how did it go?" Sam asked upon my return.

"Very good actually." I laughed, remembering how I tackled Emmett.

"What's so funny?" Jake inquired.

"In the morning, you are going to have to ask Renesmee to show you what I did to Emmett." I was now laughing so hard I fell to the ground.

"Oh no." Sam started. "What did he do?"

"He. Said. That. I. Wasn't. That. Scary." I got out between laughs.

"Did you give him the Paul treatment?" Embry and Seth asked eagerly. I was unable to talk so I just nodded.

"YES!!" Paul screamed. "I'm not the only one she tortures anymore!"

Everyone in the room was now laughing. Once everyone calmed down, Sam started talking again.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Are you going back?"

"Yes and no. We are actually going shopping tomorrow with the girls. Alice is making us, she is a shopaholic. It will be me, Renesmee, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie." I answered.

"You are taking someone with you. At least your usual team." Sam said, a statement, not a question.

I sighed, but I knew that he would require this.

"Fine. Jake, Seth, Embry, be ready to leave at six tomorrow morning. Oh, and be prepared for the force that is known as Alice." I sighed defeated.

Seth looked excited; that boy was up for anything. Jake and Embry were a little bit wary, but would do anything for me and my daughter. I was their sister, she was their niece.

"Good, that's settled then." Sam said in his alpha tone. He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "We may not like them Bella, but we do love you and Nessie. You are our sister, our family, part of the pack. We only want for you to be happy, and if the leech makes you happy, then we are happy for you."

"Thank you, Sam." I whispered, walking over and hugging him.

"But if he hurts you, if any of them hurt you, or Nessie, they will have us to answer too. We don't want to see you hurt again. We know how much pain you were really in." I looked at him shocked. I thought I did a good job hiding my pain from them. I perfected making my face a calm mask. "You hide it very well, but we could still see it in your eyes. We, your brothers, whom know you so well."

I looked around to all of my brothers. All held the same sad expression on their face, and the utter anguish I felt in their eyes. I looked down ashamed. I thought I hid it so well. I thought I was protecting them.

"I am sorry." I muttered.

"Bella." Sam said, pulling my chin so I faced him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. We are your family, we love you."

I gave him a small smile in return. "I love all of you as well. You will forever be my brothers."

"Good!" they all said in unison.

I chuckled softly. I was so lucky to have received the gift of such a great family.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat. As you can see, I really need to hunt. Would you mind looking after Renesmee?" I asked turning towards Emily.

"You know it." She chuckled. I smiled thanks and then bolted out the door.

**EPOV**

I watched helplessly as Bella and my daughter disappeared off into the night, going where I was unable to follow.

I sighed in frustration as I closed the door. I leaned my forehead against it, my hands on either side. It took everything I had in me not to follow them.

"Edward!" Alice called. "Come back in here! We have something to discuss."

I sighed again as I walked back into the living room were the rest of my family was waiting.

"What is it Alice?" I mumbled as I dropped into an empty chair.

"Well . . . I had an idea, and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it." She squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me, singing the song that never ends. _This is the song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was._

I quickly pulled out of her mind, that song was just annoying. "What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

"No cheating. I want to tell everyone my plan at the same time."

"Ok, Darlin'. Tell us your plan before Edward goes mad." Jasper coxed Alice.

"Well, I just thought that maybe we all would like Bella and Renesmee here more often." Alice started. "And well, that there was this little cabin not far from the house. Maybe we can fix it up so that Edward, Bella, and Renesmee could live there. Then they would be close but could have some privacy, and we can see them all of the time." She said in a rush.

"That's a wonderful idea Alice!" Esme chirped, running upstairs to get all the things she would need to draw blueprints.

"We will probably have to make a couple spare rooms, for the wolves when they come over. That will be the only way they agree to let her come, I think." I added

"Stupid dogs!" Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"I don't like them much either, Rose. But they are her family and they did save her. For that I am grateful. They truly do love her." I reasoned.

"I know, still, the stench will be unbearable." She whined, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Why don't you show us the cabin, Alice?" Carlisle asked upon Esme's return to the room.

"Ok." She answered as she shot up.

"Edward." She said turning towards me. "Bella is out hunting. You should go find her and make sure she doesn't come anywhere near the cabin. We want this to be a surprise."

I nodded as we all left the house, the others going in the opposite direction.

I picked up Bella's scent and quickly took off after it. I was about to break through the trees and into a clearing, when I saw her.

She had a mountain lion in her sights and she swiftly began stalking it. When she was close enough, she pounced. Quickly bringing the animal down, and bringing her mouth to its throat. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was going to kiss it. Her beautiful lips parted as she sank her teeth into its throat.

So feline, so majestic, so graceful, so unbelievably . . . sexy. I now understood the attraction of watching your mate hunt.

I was certain that my once topaz eyes were black with lust. It was all I could do to stay put where I was standing. A low possessive growl escaped my lips before I had time to restrain it.

Bella whipped around. A single drop of blood ran down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Absentmindedly she licked it off as our eyes met. Venom pooled in my mouth. I wanted her and I wanted her now.

Before I could stop myself, I was an inch away from her; breathing in the one scent my world revolves around. I shivered slightly at the familiar electric current that bounced between our bodies, connecting us. Her own shiver mirrored mine.

My eyes roamed her body hungrily before settling on her eyes. There I could see the lust that I felt, and she could certainly see in my eyes.

"Mine!" I whispered possessively.

A small growled escaped her beautiful, full, red lips. It was like our bodies were one. My body reacted to hers with no conscious thought of my own. Even the smallest movement, the slightest twitch, on her part and my body would respond instantaneously.

She slowly backed away; I matched each of her steps, never taking my eyes off of hers, never letting the distance between us grow. She backed up until her back was firmly against a tall oak tree.

I closed the space between us. We were chest to chest, and my hands were on either side of her head, blocking her from escape. Our breathing was ruff and ragged.

"I have really missed you." I whispered huskily.

I was answered with a soft moan, she seemed incapable of words. Her perfect white teeth bit down on her lower lip as she looked deep into my eyes. Very sexy. I breathed in deep, taking in her heavenly scent. My entire body trembled as I picked up the scent of her arousal.

I couldn't take it anymore. I growled loudly as my mouth greedily found hers. She immediately threw herself into the kiss, deepening it. Her arms wrapped around my neck at the same time her legs wove around my waist. My arms reciprocated by weaving themselves around her waist pulling her closer.

I drew my tongue across her bottom lip, seeking to gain entry. I wasn't disappointed. Soon our tongues were dancing, each fighting for dominance. I threw all the passion I felt into the kiss, deepening it even more.

Her wonderful taste was even better then I remembered. I groaned as a low growl escaped her lips and entered into my connected mouth.

I reached up and ripped her shirt off, causing her to chuckle. Shit! I would have to be more careful; we needed to wear something home.

I pulled back the monster inside of me just enough that I didn't ruin the rest of our clothing. I slowly lowered her to the ground, hovering above her. I bent my head down to her ear.

"I love you!" I whispered. She shivered as my cool breath hit her sensitive skin.

"As I love you!" She whispered back.

That was all the permeation I needed.

* * *

Well, that was chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. Now that you have finished reading, please take the time to review it. Tell me what you thought.

As always,

Thank You!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the time in-between chapters; real life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, I haven't been able to reply to the reviews, I am so sorry about that, I will write you back. As always, I would like to thank those of you that have taken the time to review, and those that have put me on your favorites and alerts. Now, enough talk. On with the show!!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Twilight, they all belong to Stephenie! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

**BPOV**

The sun was slowly rising and that was my cue.

"Edward." I moaned. "I really need to get home."

"Hmmm" Came his husky voice, as he continued to plant sweet kisses along my jaw.

"As much as I love this," I pressed myself closer to him, to make a point. "Our daughter needs me."

As soon as Renesmee was mentioned he stopped with a grown. He knew I was right, but he also didn't want to stop.

I giggled at the look on his face.

"Alright, love. You're right." He sighed, standing up and pulling me with him.

I quickly dressed, and chuckled as I remembered that I didn't have a shirt to wear home.

Edward's head snapped to face me. "Do I get to hear the joke?" He asked flashing me my favorite smile.

"It's not very funny." I teased, as I seductively walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked at me, his eyes burning with curiosity, longing, and pleading. I laughed again.

"If you haven't noticed, I am lacking a shirt. I was laughing, because I was remembering what happened to it last night."

His head snapped down, confirming that the only thing covering my upper body was my bra. The look on his face was priceless.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, causing me to laugh harder.

"Don't worry about it. It was just a shirt." I said.

"Besides, I am sure to get plenty more today." I teased, planting a soft kiss on his jaw before turning to walk home.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, grabbing my wrist before I could get away from him.

"Home, silly."

"Bella, love, you can't go home like that." He said.

"Why not?" I asked, playfully. I already knew his reasoning, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease him. Not to mention he was being ridiculous.

"Because! You can't just go walking home without a shirt on. What will people think?" He asked.

"Well, I run quite fast, so most people don't see me unless I want them too. And as for the wolves, well let's just say it wouldn't be anything they haven't already seen." I can't believe I just said that. Not that it isn't true; but still, he didn't need to know that. Man! He is so going to start yelling in 3. . . 2. . . 1

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOTHING THEY HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE?" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air as he started pacing.

I would have laughed, if he wasn't so angry right now.

"Edward! Calm down. It's not what you think." I said in the same soothing voice I use when I am trying to calm down on of the over tempered teenage werewolves.

He stopped pacing and looked at me, but his eyes were angry and hurt. My heart broke at the site of him. When he hurt, I hurt. I had to fix it.

"Edward." I said lovingly as I took his hand. "It's not like that. They are my brothers, nothing more. I love you, and only you. Always have, always will."

"Then how?" He said brokenly.

"I wasn't always this graceful hunting, Edward." I smirked. "You should have seen me those first few weeks. I had to learn everything on my own under the close supervision of the wolves. Bears and mountain lions may not do any damage to us, but they sure cause great harm to some flimsy fabric."

Understanding played across his features, but I could still tell he didn't like it. I reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly. He leaned into my hand, placing his own on top.

"I love you." He whispered.

"As I you."

He sighed, stepping away from me. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and handed it out to me. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Please." He begged.

Well, if it really meant that much to him, I will wear the damn shirt. But I know I am so going to hear about it when I get back home.

"Thank you." He smiled at me. As I buttoned up the shirt and rolled up the massive sleeves.

"Only for you, love. Only for you." I sighed before pulling him closer for one last kiss.

I then ran back to La Push. I was running late. It was already five forty-five and I told the boys to be ready by six at the latest, so they will probably already be ready and waiting at Sam's house. Everyone is always on time when they are working with me, they are afraid to suffer what they deem the "wrath of Bella".

I flew straight to Sam's house, not bothering to knock as I flew through the door. Jake, Seth, and Embry were all sitting in the living room ready to go as predicted. Seth was holding Renesmee, Emily already dressed her for the day. Paul, Sam, Jared, Quil and Leah were in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Walk of shame, Bella?" Paul shouted chuckling. I ignored him as I ran to my room.

"What does walk of shame mean, momma?" I heard Renesmee ask softly, she knew I could hear her from my room.

I growled menacingly at Paul, a low rumbling sound coming from deep within my chest. "Nothing, honey!" I yelled to Renesmee.

"Can someone take care of Paul for me?" I said a bit lower.

I then heard four distinct thuds, one after the other, coming from the kitchen as hands connected with the back of Paul's head.

"Thanks Sam! Thanks Leah! Thanks Jared! Thanks Quil!" I said, forcing myself not to giggle.

"No problem, Bells!" They all said in synchronization. It was weird when they talked like that. But you get use to it.

I walked out to my room, finally finished getting ready. I had purposefully picked out an outfit that Alice would approve off. My fashion sense hadn't improved very much, but I did learn a thing or two. I wore a simple pair of black skinny jeans, with a light purple long-sleeved shirt that had a scoop neck line. Over that I wore a black vest, and on my feet I had on a pair of black leather five inch high heel boots that came to just below my knees. My long brown hair hung in waves down my back.

"Let's go." I said as I walked into the living room and picked up Renesmee. The boys just sat there, stunned. I usually dress in simple jeans, t-shirt and sneakers around here.

"Sam!" I called to the kitchen. "If these pups don't pick up their jaws off the floor and follow I am leaving them here."

"BOYS!" Sam yelled coming from the kitchen, but he froze in the doorway upon seeing me.

"Oh, come on!" I screeched. "Fine! I am leaving without you." I said as I stomped out of the house, slamming the door. That seemed to wake them up.

"No! No! Sorry! We're coming!" They yelled as I was buckling Renesmee up. There was a lot of commotion and some cursing as Seth, Embry and Jacob dashed out of the house and to the car before I could leave without them.

They all piled into the car, as I sat into the driver's seat. As soon as they were all in, I was speeding toward the Cullen's.

"We really are sorry, Bells." Embry apologized.

"Yea, we didn't mean to upset you." Seth added.

"It's just that . . . that you really look nice." Jake wrapped up.

"Momma, you look pretty!" Renesmee chirped clapping excitedly. I looked back and smiled at her.

"Thank you, baby." I cooed.

"Bella! Watch the road." Jake whined.

Seth and I laughed. We all knew that I wasn't going to crash the car; I had better reflexes that anything else alive. However, Jake would always see me as the fragile little human.

"Now, you guys are to behave yourselves the whole time. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I commanded. "When we get there, I will introduce you to the family and you will be polite and respectful."

"But . . ." Jake started.

"Shh!" I cut him off. "You will be nice!"

"Fine!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching. I suppressed a laugh; he was such a child sometimes.

**EPOV**

I sprinted home after I watched Bella disappear into the distance. My thoughts were running at a thousand miles per hour.

My life was so perfect right now. I got my beautiful, amazing, wonderful Bella back. Bella, my beloved. _My _beloved. And what's more, she has given me a child! A precious little daughter. My family is back together, and happy.

Everyone was in the living room when I got back. Emmett and Jasper were lying on the floor playing a video game. Carlisle was sitting in a chair reading the latest medical journal he received. And the girls were huddle in a group off in the corner, making plans about the house they were remodeling for Bella and me.

_Good morning, Edward! Have fun last night?_ Alice asked in a knowing tone. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Eddie! Where's your shirt? Didn't piss off Bella, did you?" Emmett teased, before his thoughts turn serous. _Seriously bro, you better not of pissed her off or I will rip you to shreds. No hurting my little sister. _

_Gosh, Edward! Last night must have been good. The lust is still rolling off of you!_ I quickly ran up the stairs to my room without looking at Jasper. _Nothing to be embarrassed about Edward! _He teased, mentally chuckling at my discomfort.

"You should ask Bella where his shirt is, Em. If his emotions tell me anything. . ." Jasper started, but was cut off by Emmett's booming laughter and slight giggling from the girls.

"What to go score little brother!" Emmett screamed. _Don't mess up this time. _He warned me.

I sighed, changing quickly. Bella should be here any minute; she promised the girls that she would be here by six-thirty. Alice wanted us all to be ready in case Sam made her bring the wolves. She had a feeling he did, because her visions went completely blank.

Alice had us all outside and waiting by six-twenty five. When six-thirty rolled around and she wasn't here, Alice started whining.

"Where is she? She promised she'd be here. You better not have done something wrong, Edward."

Not two seconds after her little speech, Bella whipped into the driveway and the stench of dog followed.

"Finally!" Alice chirped as the car came to a stop in front of the porch.

"Sorry we're late. The boys had some issues this morning." Bella said as she was stepping out of the car.

"Not our fault." One of the boys mumbled under his breath.

"Yea, she's the one dressed like that." Another said.

"We're only human." The last muttered.

When Bella walked around the car we were all stunned. She looked absolutely stunning.

_Holly Shit! She looks hot! _Emmett thought, earning a low growl from me. He just gave me a what-she-does look in response.

_Yea! I have rubbed off a bit on her! _Alice thought jumping up and down.

_Damn Edward! Calm down man. I know she looks totally smokin' hot, but can you bring the lust down a little bit please. _Jasper thought.

_See! We are not the only ones that were shocked by her appearance. She is freaking hot. But I bet she won't yell at them. _One of the boys thought as they flanked her. The seemingly youngest one was holding Renesmee.

"Daddy!" She yelled, squirming around in the boy's arms. This snapped us all out of our little trances.

"Lookin' good, Bella Boo!" Emmett boomed.

"Thanks Emmie Bear. Seth, you can let her down. She wants to see Edward." She said turning from Emmett to the boy, Seth, holding my daughter.

Upon her words, he reluctantly set Renesmee on the ground. "Be careful, Nessie." He whispered to her, you could hear the love he had for her in his tone.

As soon as her little feet were on the ground she came darting over to me. As she ran, I recorded all the changes in her appearance. She was taller, and her hair was about a third of an inch longer. As I hugged her tightly, I looked over her head at Bella. My worry poorly covered. 'I know, we'll figure it out' she mouthed to me, hiding her worry much better then I.

"So." She chirped. "Everyone this is my usual. You all should remember Jake." She added pointing to the largest of the three. "And these two are Seth and Embry." She pointed at the other two in turn.

"Guys, this is my family. You all know Edward. These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." When she said that Esme was positively beaming, she always thought Bella as a daughter, but after what we did to her she had doubts as to whether or not Bella felt like family.

_I have my daughter back! She does think of me as her mother. I am so happy, my family is finally complete. _She thought, bouncing up and down looking a lot like Alice.

"Next we have my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. And my brothers Emmett and Jasper." She introduced them, giving each a warm loving smile as she did so.

"It is very nice to meet you." Carlisle said, taking charge as the leader of our family. "And we would like to thank you for saving Bella. Our family is lost without her. You are welcome here anytime you would like."

They wolves were dumbfounded by Carlisle's speech. They didn't know exactly what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Bella cleared her throat and elbowed Jacob in the ribs. "Be nice." She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled to her before turning to face us again. "Thank you. We could never let Bella or Nessie die. They are so much a part of our family." He said very seriously.

"Ok! Ok! Now that everyone knows everyone else, let's get moving! We're running late as it is!" Alice yelled running to get her car as the rest of us laughed.

I hugged Renesmee to my chest once more before letting her down. "Bye Daddy." She called as she ran and jumped into Bella's arms.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled, slamming to a stop next to Bella's car. "Good thing Sam made you bring your team, Bella. Now we have bag carriers."

The looks on the wolves' faces were priceless. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I burst out laughing.

They all looked to Bella.

"Hey, I warned you. I distinctly remember telling you three to prepare for the force more commonly known as Alice." She laughed, which caused everyone else to laugh, well except for Alice.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled instead, getting really impatient.

Soon the two cars were whipping out to the driveway. I sighed as I watched them go, and then turned towards the others.

"So, what are we doing while they're gone?" I asked to the group in general.

"The girls left us a whole list of things to do." Emmett whined.

"Like what?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Ordering stuff and working on Bella's house of course." Carlisle added as if I should have known that already.

"Well, you will have to show me the location and plans, because I haven't seen them yet." I spoke up.

"No, because while we were all busy working on _your _house, you were out having a little fun!" Emmett teased.

I ignored his comment and followed Jasper into the house. This was going to be a long day without Bella, but as least I had a project to keep myself busy.

* * *

Well, that's it. The end of the chapter. Now that it is finished, tell me what you think about it.

As Always,

Thank You!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, I was planning on posting this chapter much earlier; however, I couldn't seem to get it right. I have been writing and rewriting this chapter over and over again, but it never seems right. I am not satisfied with it, but it is as good as it's going to get. Thank you to my loyal readers!! Also to those that have reviewed and those that has put my story on your reviews and alerts. Well, enough talk. On with the show!!!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: Everyone already knows that I don't own Twilight!!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

**BPOV**

"Do we really have to carry the bags, Bella?" Jake asked, annoyed that he was expected to carry around bags for a 'bloodsucker'.

"Yep!" I answered him, popping the p.

"But whyyyy?" He whined.

"Because I said so." I answered simply before continuing. "I did warn you all. Alice is a shopaholic. She may be small but she is a force of nature and not someone you want to cross, especially when it comes to shopping."

"Come on, Bella. I bet you could take her. I have never seen a vampire that can be as scary as you can." Embry added, very serious. I have to admit, I am very scary when I really get mad. Usually it is when someone is posing a threat to my daughter.

I laughed at the thought. "You are probably right. I could take her in most cases, but I don't think that applies to shopping. And we have to act normal in public. I can't go all bad ass vampire on her in the mall."

"Bad ass vampire! That's great!" Seth choked out, he was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. Ah, Seth. He was one of a kind. The rest of the pack saw Renesmee as their niece and me as their sister, but Seth saw Renesmee more as a sister and me as a second mother.

I smiled at him in the review mirror.

"I know you don't really want to be here, but please be good. They are really nice once you get to know them." I pleaded.

Jake sighed. "We want to be anywhere that you are Bella. You are family. We will be nice to the leaches, for you. We will even carry the stupid bags."

"Thank you." I said relieved.

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, I saw that the others were already parked and waiting for us by their car. Alice was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Impatient little pixie, isn't she?" Seth asked, amused by Alice's actions.

"That she is. Although, I wouldn't recommend calling her a pixie. She doesn't like that very much." I told him. He locked eyes with me and nodded. He would of course listen to me.

"What took you so long? You are a vampire, what happened to the vampire speed?" Alice asked as soon as I stepped out of the car.

The boys got out, Seth holding Renesmee like always.

"Well Alice, they are not indestructible. Yes, all four of them are much stronger then a human, but they can still be hurt." I said pointing to my team and daughter.

"Oh. I guess I never thought of that." She whispered.

"It's ok, Alice. Let's get this show on the road. I thought we had some shopping to do." I laughed.

She quickly perked up. She grabbed my hand and ran to the door as quick as she could while still looking human. I really did hate shopping, but as least I would get to spend time with the females of my family.

After about the fourth store, I remembered exactly way I didn't like shopping with Alice. She would shove me into a dressing room with so many different outfits, and expect me to try on all of them.

Around one, the boys were getting restless and hungry.

"Bella, I am starved. Breakfast was sooooo long ago. When are we going to be done shopping?" Seth whined and the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

I sighed. He was right; they really did need to eat.

"Here Jake." I said, handing him one of my many shinny black credit cards. Being a famous author had its perks; I would never hurt for money.

"You and Embry take Seth and Renesmee to get something to eat. Get whatever you want, money is not object. Please make sure you all eat enough."

"Ok, Bella. I'll make sure they both eat." He said as he heading towards the food court with Embry and Renesmee in tow.

"Thank you, Bella!" Seth chirped, hugging me before he took off after the others.

I shook my head as I watched them leave. They were a crazy bunch of kids, but I loved them.

"Your bond with Seth is much different than your bond with the others." Esme noted.

"Yes. Seth is quite a kid. I feel that he sees Renesmee much as a sister and I more of a parental figure, where as the others see me as their sister and Renesmee as their nice." I told her, pulling her over to a nearby bench.

"And you feel the same way?" She asked.

"I suppose so. I do see all of the pack as my brothers, well except for Leah, of course, my sister. They are my family and I love all of them, and feel protective of them. However, I am more protective of Seth. I think it has to do with the fact that he is the youngest of the pack and I am a mother."

"That's nice, dear. I can tell that he looks up to you and trusts you." She smiled at me.

"Bella? Esme? Where did you go? I have more stuff for you to try on!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the store.

"We better go, before she finds us and drags us back in by our hair." I laughed to Esme.

"You are right. I really wouldn't put it past her." Esme giggled back.

**EPOV **

While the girls were away shopping, we worked on the house. As soon as they left, we walked over to the corner of the living room where the girls had everything laid out. I picked up the blueprints and couldn't help but be impressed. Esme did a good job with designing the house.

"Well, it looks like the girls have taken the liberty of ordering everything already. The lumber should be arriving shortly and the rest should be here by one." Carlisle said, reading the carefully detailed note that Alice had written. "They want us to have the house done by the time they get back."

"Well, good thing that we live in the middle of nowhere and have vampire speed, or we would never get it done. Impatient, pushy, pixie." Emmet added.

"I wouldn't let her hear you calling her that, Emmett. Remember what happened last time?" Jasper asked amused, trying and failing to keep the smirk of his face.

"Come on boys. Let's get to work. I don't want to know what the girls have planned for us if we don't get this done. They all really want Bella and Renesmee to move in as fast as possible." Carlisle called us all to attention. _I really hope we can get this done on time. _

We set to work as soon as the lumber arrived. We needed to get the extensions built and up before we could work on the inside. Because of the extra room needed for the wolves, the small one story cottage was transformed into a two story home.

On the first floor would be the living room, kitchen, office, dining room, Renesmee's bedroom and our bedroom. The second floor would consist of four more bedrooms, one for each of Bella's usual and a guest bedroom. Like at the main house, each bedroom would have its own connected bathroom.

Each room was tastefully decorated, and the furniture was a perfect combination of Bell and me. I had a feeling that Bella was going to love this little home.

We were just putting the finishing touches on, around four in the afternoon. We really couldn't mess anything that the girls planed up, because they had a detailed list and drawing for each room.

We just walked out to admire all our hard work when my phone rang.

"Hello, Alice." I answered, without even looking at the screen.

"We are on our way home, so you better have gotten everything done! We will be there in ten minutes. Meet you at the main house." She streamed out before hanging up.

"Goodbye to you too, Alice." I laughed as I put the phone back into my pocket.

"We better get back up to the main house. They will be home soon and I, for one, don't want to piss off Alice." I said as I turned and ran for the house. The others followed quickly behind me.

**BPOV**

Finally we were done shopping! I felt so sorry for the boys and Renesmee, they looked so tired. I put my foot down around three, telling Alice that I needed to take them home; I just couldn't put them through anymore shopping. She agreed as long as I promised to come to the house after I put Renesmee to bed.

The drive home was extremely quiet, Seth, Jake, Embry and Renesmee fell asleep one after the other. Jake was the last to give in to his exhaustion. I was glad that they were all getting some much needed sleep. My poor team hasn't gotten much sleep since the Cullens have come back. They have been up warring about me.

With them all asleep, I was able to drive faster then I normally would with them in the car. I quickly managed to reach La Push, and pulled into Sam's driveway. I carefully managed to get Renesmee out without waking up anyone else.

"Shopping really tired her out, huh?" Sam said as I walked into the house carrying my sleeping daughter in my arms.

"You have no idea how tiring it is to spend the whole day shopping with Alice. I can't get tired and I feel warn out." I whispered to Sam and I put Renesmee in bed.

"Emily, can you and Sam look after Renesmee tonight? The only way I could get Alice to let me bring her and the boys' home so early was if I promised to go back over there." I asked as I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Sure we will. You know we love having her here. I have a feeling you won't be coming back until morning anyway." She answered. The last thing she said sounded like she knew a little more than she was letting on.

"Where are the boys anyway?" Sam asked before I had a chance to question Emily.

"Come on. I'll show you." I giggled as I stood up.

I lead them out onto the front porch and pointed at my car. Three enormous rust colored teenagers still slept within it.

Sam and Emily quickly joined in on my laughter.

"I told you that Alice is a force of nature when it comes to shopping." I giggled.

"She must be." Emily giggled.

Sam shook his head, not really know how to comment.

"Well, you go on Bella. We will take care of Nessie and the three sleeping pups." Emily said before returning to the house with Sam.

I took off for the Cullen's knowing full well that something was going on. I just didn't know what.

I was quickly pulled into the house by an extremely hyper Alice before I even had a chance to knock.

"You're here! You're here!" She cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Of course I'm here. I told you I would be. Can someone please get some downers for the pixie here, she is way to hyper." I said, trying to settle the bouncing Alice.

"HA! Downers! That's a good one Bells!" Emmett laughed.

Jasper must have sent her a wave of tranquility, because she soon calmed down.

"Thanks Jasper!" I called to him. This caused Alice to stick her tongue out at both of us.

"Sorry, babe, but I couldn't help it. I would have been bouncing too soon, if I didn't stop you." He told her, trying not to smile.

"Fine." She told him before turning back to face me. "We have a surprise for you! Come on! Let's go!"

She grabby hold of my arm and dragged me out the back door with Edward following. The rest watched us leave, big smiles planted on their faces.

"Come on, Bella!" She shouted as she ran into the forest. Edward and I followed her as she made her mad dash into the forest.

At no sign that I could tell, she suddenly whirled around and dashed back towards us.

"Don't attack me." She called, before she jumped onto my back and covered my eyes with her hands.

I quickly stopped, and fought the overpowering urge to throw her off. "What on Earth are you doing, Alice?" I demanded.

"Making sure you can't see, silly." She answered as if I should have already known.

"Edward, take her hand and lead her forward." She demanded. Crazy little pixie.

I felt Edward twine his fingers with mine and lead me forward. I hated not being able to see, but I knew that nothing could hurt me, and I trusted Edward. "Just a little bit further, love, and then she will go annoy someone else." He whispered in my ear.

"I heard that! And you could be a little bit more appreciative, bubs! It's as much for you as it is for Bella, you know." She chided.

"I know. Thank you Alice."

"Whatever. OK! Stop her! Right here. Perfect!" Her voice suddenly filled with excitement.

She jumped down from my back, uncovering my eyes as she did so. I blinked a couple times, not believing what I saw. There in a small clearing, was an exquisitely designed two story home. It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

"What do you think? Do you like it? I mean, we can fix it up differently if you want. Esme thought that this would be perfect for you, but if she was wro-" Alice said franticly. The smile falling from her tiny face.

"Shh!" I managed to get out.

"You guys made me a house?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

"Us." Edward corrected me.

"Sooo! Do you like it?" Alice asked smiling.

I shook my head.

"Love it!" She asked.

I nodded.

"Great!! I can't wait to tell the others. Edward will show you around. Bye!" She squealed before turning around and dashing back toward the main house.

"So, do you want to see inside?" Edward asked and I nodded.

He pulled me into the house and up to the second floor.

"This floor is for your team. Seth, Jake and Embry each have their own rooms, and then there is a guest room for whenever you want any of the others to come over." Edward said, showing me each of the rooms.

The boy's rooms were decorated perfectly for each. Embry's room had a calming feel to it. His walls, carpet, and bedding were all Earth tones. Jake's room consisted of many different shades of blue, and Seth's room had red walls with black trim and bedding. Now I know what Sam and Emily were hiding from me this afternoon. One of the Cullen's must have called them.

"Emily?" I asked. Edward nodded his head, knowing what I was asking.

"Esme called her so she would know how to decorate each of the boys' rooms so that they would be comfortable."

"Comfortable? They will never want to leave their rooms. They each have a flat screen TV, the newest gaming systems, and stereos. Plus, these rooms are much larger than anything they have ever had before. They will love it." I said shaking my head.

"Every closet is filled too, even the boys'." I shook my head. Alice. Only she would think of fully stocking all the closets in a house. Well, the boys could use new clothes.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." He laughed, dragging me back downstairs. He quickly showed me the kitchen, dining room, living room, office and Renesmee's room, before pulling me into our bedroom. All of the rooms fit perfectly and were spectacularly beautiful, but nothing could compare to our room.

The bed was huge with pale blue bedding. The pale wood floor matched that of the rest of the downstairs. The walls were a beautiful crisp white, and the ceiling was a beautiful sky blue that matched the bedding. The back wall was glass, like at the main house, with a door that lead out to a peaceful looking patio surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know." He whispered into my ear.

"Hmm . . . maybe we can try out our new bed. It looks quite comfortable." He whispered huskily.

He lips met mine; the kiss was deep, conveying all his love, lust, and desire. He scooped me up and deposited me on the bed at vampire speed without breaking the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered, sounding slightly out of breath.

"As I love you." He whispered back.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, hit that little green button and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading!!

As Always,

Thank You!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everybody! Here is the next chapter. I know it may seem like a fill chapter or fluff chapter to some of you, but there is some very important information in this chapter. It may not seem like it now, but it will come in handy latter on in the story. Well, anywho, thank you all for reading and reviewing!! Now, on with the show!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**BPOV**

I had an amazing night with my wonderful boyfriend in my astonishingly beautiful new home. I couldn't wait for the boys and Renesmee to see it. I am one hundred percent sure that they will love it. Their rooms fit them perfectly.

I was on my way home . . . well I guess it wasn't home anymore. Hmm . . . I'm not too sure how I feel about that.

Well, anyway, I was on my way to Sam's to pick up the Renesmee and the boys to show them where they will be living.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee yelled as soon as I walked in the front door. She flew from Emily's grasp and into my awaiting arms.

"Hey, baby! I've missed you." I said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

She reached up and placed her hand on my check. I saw a picture of the two of us in her mind, along with the feeling of so much love. _I love you too, momma!_

"Thanks, Em." I smiled at Emily over my daughters shoulder.

"No problem, Bells. I told you that you wouldn't be home last night." She giggled at me with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Can the-" I started before she cut me off.

"Sam told the boys that they are to go with you today. They are just finishing their breakfast in the kitchen. But you already know that, I am sure you can hear and smell them."

I looked at her in shock for a minute.

"They will love it you know." She whispered to low for them to here, bringing me out of my state of frozenness.

"Thank you again, Em. For everything." I said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, being careful not to harm her or the child in my arms.

"No problem Bella. We love you, you know that. You are family, and are always welcome here. This is your home, wither you live here or not." She said. Her words soothed my unspoken fears.

"And besides. I know that that little house of yours has a guest room, and I plan on not letting that room go to waste. Sam and I will gladly make use of it." She said with a smile.

"I love you, Em!"

"Love you too, Bells."

"BOYS! Bella's here. Time to get moving." She yelled. Low grumbles, complaints, and groans came from the kitchen.

I couldn't help but laugh. The wolves never liked being interrupted when they were eating. And, _man_ could they eat.

"Come on you lot. Let's get going. I have something to show you." I teased as I led the way to my car.

They quickly piled in. Seth was as happy and cheerful as ever. Embry and Jake a little bit more reserved. I could feel the excitement and love radiating off of them. They were content to spend the day with me, their sister.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Embry asked after I drove for a couple of minutes.

"You'll see." I answered evasively.

"Not the leaches again? I'm sorry, but they really do stink something awful." Jake groaned as he noticed that our root was the same as I used the day before to get to the Cullen's home.

Seth and I chuckled at him. "No, not exactly. And you should be use to the smell with me around. I am after all a vampire."

"It's different and you know it!" He pouted. We go over this all the time; I just don't fully believe them.

"You don't smell like a normal leach, ah I mean vampire. You smell good, not sickly sweet like the rest of your kind." The others nodded their heads vigorously in agreement.

I sighed. "If you say so."

I pulled into the Cullen driveway and parked in front of the house. Everyone was waiting on the pouch.

"Welcome back Seth, Jacob, Embry. It is good to see you boys again." Esme said kindly.

"Hello." They all chanted at the same time, not knowing what else to say. They were still very uncomfortable around the Cullen clan.

"Good morning everyone." Renesmee greeted them nicely before yelling "DADDY!"

She placed her tiny hand on Seth's check. He quickly smiled at her and then set her on the ground. As soon as her little feet made contact with the grass, she was running for Edward.

He quickly scooped her up and spun her around. Her happy giggles put a smile on all of our faces.

"Thank you, mom dad." I said walking over to Carlisle and Esme and embracing them in a warm hug.

"And don't think I have forgotten about you guys." I said turning towards Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice. "Thanks."

They gave me warm loving smiles in return.

"Ok. Come on you three." I said turning to the boys after I took hold of Edwards's hand.

I ran towards our new home, never letting go of Edward's hand. I made sure we ran at a pace that was comfortable for my boys. They were much faster than humans, but not as fast as vampires. At least not in their human form.

I stopped right in front of the house, and then turned to see the boys' reactions. They stood there with their mouths hanging open. Speechless. Well, there's always a first for everything.

"Bells, whose house is this?" Embry asked warily.

"Our house." I answered simply. Seth's eyes lit up right away, I believe he understood, but the other two looked confused and hurt.

"You mean you're leaving us? You're moving?" Jakes chocked out, trying but failing to keep the hurt and anger he was feeling out of his voice.

I smiled reassuringly at him and reached out for his hand. "Come on." I said, pulling him into the house and up the stairs to the second floor.

I placed him in front of his room and told him to stay put until I told him to go in. Then I did the same for Seth and Embry.

"Ok boys! You may each enter the room that I have placed you in front of." I squealed happily.

They looked at each other before opening their respective doors and stepping into their rooms.

Immediately, Seth was out of his room and in front of me, pulling me into a great big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It's perfect! Did you see the TV and _everything_?" He shouted, before bolting off back to his room.

In an instant Jake and Embry were in front of me.

"These are our rooms?" Jake asked.

"As in we get to live here?" Embry added.

"Our rooms!" Jake stated again.

Edward and I laughed at the shocked yet egger look on their faces.

"Yes. These are your rooms, and we would love for you to live here. We wanted you to be comfortable and for you to feel at home. It is entirely your choice, however, and if you choose not to stay, Bella and I will accept that. But know that we would love for you to stay." Edward answered them, and I couldn't help but smile at his answer.

"Of course we'll stay!" Embry shouted excited about his new room with all the new 'toys' he has.

"Agreed." Jake chipped in, looking just as excited. They quickly ran at me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you, Bells!" All three yelled in unison. I couldn't help but giggle at this. No matter how many times they do it, it still gets me every time.

"You're welcome. Now, go enjoy your rooms. You each have your own attached bathroom that is stocked with your favorite soaps and each of your closets is stocked full of clothes" I dismissed them. They gave me big smiles before running off to their new rooms.

"How do they do that?" Edward asked after they disappeared behind closed doors.

"Do what?" I asked completely confused.

"Talk in unison. That was the second time today, and this time they weren't even in the same room."

"Oh! It's a wolf thing. Their minds are connected, so while in wolf form they can talk to each other. It is my theory that, even though they are unable to talk to one another that way in human form, it is such a deep connection that it just happens. Don't worry, you'll get use to it, it happens all of the time."

He just shook his head at me.

"Come on. I think a little girl would like to see her room next." I said smiling at Renesmee.

Her little eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, Yes! Please, Please, Please!"

Edward chuckled. "Of course, little Renesmee."

We walked down the stairs and to her room. I slowly opened the door and walked in backwards so I could see her reaction. Edward quickly brought her in after me. As soon as she saw the room her little eyes nearly popped out of the sockets. She loved it, but who could blame her, it was perfect.

A mural covered the walls. The most beautiful mural ever, our meadow. Once you stepped into the room, you were transported into a world of magic, wonder, and beauty. The beautiful bed had roses and vines decorated all over it.

Renesmee squealed with joy as Edward set her on the ground. Then in a very Alice like manor, she started to bounce up and down.

"I love it! We are going to be a family!" She squealed again before going and jumping up and down on the bed.

Edward and I chuckled at her excitement. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his on the top of my head. And there we stood, content, watching our daughter's happiness. Letting the love we all felt fill our cold bodies with warmth.

* * *

Well, that is the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. Everything seems happy now, but will it stay that way or is it just the calm before the storm. We shall see! Thank you for reading my story. Review and let me know what your thoughts are.

As Always,

Thank You!!


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. As always, thank you all for reading, and a major thank you to those that have taken the time to review or put me on you alerts or favorites. Now, no more talk! ON with the show!!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight!! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**BPOV**

We spent the night in our new home. I couldn't believe that I had most of my family under the same roof. My team, my daughter, and my amazing boyfriend. I was the happiest I have been in a long time.

"Come on boys! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled from the kitchen. I had made a large breakfast for them. I wanted them to be as comfortable as possible in their new home. I know that the vampire smell got to them, but I hoped that they would become desensitized after a while.

I had made just about everything for breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast, blueberry muffins, waffles, hash browns, and fresh fruit. It really didn't matter how much I made, they would eat it all anyway.

"Wow, Bells! This smells great!" Seth said, sitting at the table.

"Mmmm! Thanks, Bells." Jake added, still seeming half asleep.

"Yea, Bells. Thanks!" Embry added.

"Did you make everything in the kitchen, love?" Edward asked with a chuckle, as he walked into the kitchen caring Renesmee.

I laughed. "You have no idea. All of this will be gone in a matter of minutes." I said waving a hand at the food.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"You'll see. Renesmee would you like to eat with the boys or would you like to go hunting with me latter?"

"Hunting!" She yelled automatically. I normally don't give her a choice. Normally, I have her eat with the boys, and allow her to go hunting once a month. Human food is compatible with her system, but she says only certain things taste good.

"Ok, Ok." I laughed.

"I never thought of that. So, she can eat human food and drink blood?" Edward asked.

"Yep. But most of the time Bella makes her eat human food. She will take her hunting once a month because she still needs some blood because she is half vampire." Jake answered while shoving a whole piece of French toast into his mouth.

Edward looked to Jake and then to the table. Most of the plates were cleared.

"I told you they would eat it all. Wolves have a healthy appetite." I laughed.

"No, Momma, they are pigs." Renesmee said very seriously.

Edward and I looked at one another and then started laughing hysterically, Seth quickly joined in.

"Thanks, Nessie!" Jake said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Nessie, we are wolves. We can't be pigs, we would eat the pigs." Embry joked. This caused everyone to join in with the laughter.

"Ok, that's enough. You boys go change, while I clean the dishes. Jake, I want you to call Sam and see if he has anything for you three to do today or if he wants you to stay with me." I dismissed them.

"OK!" All three of them said in unison before claiming the stairs.

"That's going to take awhile to get use to." Edward mumbled as I cleared the table.

"Hey, it could be worse." I said while I cleaned the dishes at vampire speed. I was done within seconds.

"Edward?" I called.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked pulling me close.

"Do you think they will like it here? That they'll be comfortable? I know that vampires smell bad to them and werewolves smell bad to you. I just want everyone to be comfortable." I whispered.

"Well, I'm sure that we'll get use to the werewolf smell. And they should be use to the vampire smell by now; after all you have lived with them." He said soothingly.

"That's just it. They have always told me that I don't smell like other vampires. That I smell good to them, really good, like it draws them in. I don't smell like the sticky sweet smell that all other vampires do to them. And they don't smell bad to me either. I have heard that they smell like wet dog to vampires, but to me, they just smell like musk, and forest, but each with their own little twist." I tried to explain.

"Really? They don't smell bad to you?"

"No. They never did."

"And you don't smell bad to them?"

"Nope, she doesn't." Jake said as he entered the room. "How many times do we have to go over this Bella?"

I just sighed. I hated being different.

"And we are comfortable here, Bella. Anywhere you are is where we should be. We will get use to the smell, just like the leaches will." He added.

"Ok, Jake." I breathed out.

"Oh, and Sam told us to stay with you today. I think he wants us to get to know your leaches better." He said.

"Sounds good." I told him.

"When the others come down we will leave for the main house. Emmett has been looking forward to a rematch. He thinks he could take you if he was ready." Edward said with a smile.

Jake, Seth, and Embry started laughing, the latter just walking into the room. "He thinks he can take Bella!" Jake got out in-between laughs.

"So, not going to happen!" Embry added.

"Bella is the scariest vampire I have ever met, and we have met a lot of crazy deranged vampires." Seth got out.

"Yea, she may seem all sweet and innocent, but she can become really scary if she wants to." Jake said.

"Come on guys." I whined. "I really don't think I'm that scary."

Edward was shaking his head. "She can't be as scary as you three are leading me to believe."

"Daddy, Momma can be very scary. See!" Then she placed her little hand on his check.

His head quickly snapped to mine after seeing whatever she showed him.

"Remind me never to piss her off." He said to the boys.

"Told you so!" The said simultaneously.

"Whatever. Come on you lot. Let's find the others." I said exasperated. I really don't think I am that scary. But everyone else obviously does.

I quickly ran to the house, followed closely by the others. I saw him as soon as I jumped over the river. Emmett was sitting on the back porch steps.

"Finally!" He yelled as we came into view. "Hey everyone they're here!"

The others quickly appeared next to Emmett.

"Morning everyone." I chirped happily. "So, I hear that Emmie Bear wants to play."

"I so want a rematch, and no time is better than the present. Unless you are scared, little sister." Emmett taunted.

"Oh, no." Jake said.

"Umm, I think I will stand over here with the rest of the Cullens." Seth said. Now that he knows that I think of the Cullens as family, he won't use any of the derogatory terms that the pack is known for. It will take awhile for the others though.

"Yea, I think I will stand with the leaches too. Um, Edward, you and Nessie might want to join us." Embry added, running over to where Jake, Seth and the rest of the Cullens were.

"Bring it on big brother. You are the one that has something to fear." I taunted right back.

Emmett and I were in the middle of the back yard, about ten feet from each other. We both quickly dropped into a defensive crouch. I could feel my eyes turn black. I fought to win, even if it was just a game.

I heard gasps from the porch. I must have looked extremely scary, because I distinctively heard Jasper's gasp among the rest and he is tough to scare. Personally, I still don't believe that I am all that scary.

I viscous snarl exploded for my mouth as I began to circle Emmett. A second after I stared, he realized what I was doing and began to circle as well, a growl escaping his own lips. For a second uncertainty flashed in his eyes, he didn't know what to expect. He didn't know how much fighting experience I have had. In all honestly, the wolves have taught me a lot, and I have come up against some nomads while protecting the reservation.

He suddenly dove at me, but I quickly twisted away. Then I dove at his unprotected back, but he spun out of my reach. He charged again, but this time I jumped and flipped over his head, landing right behind him. As soon as my feet hit the ground I dove at him, tackling him to the ground. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I win big brother." Then kissed his neck and jumped off so he could get off of the ground.

Everyone was staring at me. Jake, Seth, Embry, and Renesmee with big smiles on their faces. The rest looking on in disbelief and shock.

"What?" I asked them as I ran up to take Renesmee.

"Nothing, love. It's just; we didn't know you could fight like that." Edward said reassuringly.

"Yea, Bells, that was pretty good. Especially for a newborn." Jasper added a hit of pride in his voice.

"That was nothing." Jake told them.

"Yea that was just child's play for Bella." Embry added.

The Cullens all looked at me questioningly.

"Well I had to learn to defend myself. The wolves were very good teachers." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Momma can kick butt!" Renesmee shouted. "See Uncle Jasper." She added as she reached for his face.

I don't know what she showed him, but both his and Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow. You really can fight. I have never seen a newborn strategizes before. They only fight on instinct, and rage. You are definitely one of a kind, little sister." He said in awe.

"Thanks Jasper. But, I am nothing special. Let's all go in and we can tell you more about Renesmee and the wolves." I suggested, wanting the attention off of me.

"That would be nice, dear. Are you boy's hungry? I could make you something to eat?" Esme answered, she really was the best mom you could ask for.

"No thank you. We already ate." The responded politely with small smiles.

I smiled in return. They really were trying. Maybe my two families could get along after all.

* * *

Well, that's it!! Another chapter has come to an end. Everything seems nice and happy now, but does it ever stay that way. Bella will have some real obstacles in the coming chapters; I hope she can take it.

As Always,

Thank You!!!


	13. Chapter 13

So, here is the next chapter. In the words of Emmett "WooWhoo!" HEHE! Thank you to all of my loyal readers! My story would be nothing without you! Thank you to all of you who have alert or favorite listed me or my story! And a mega Thank You to those of that have taken the time to review! You ROCK! Now, enough of all that, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that all belongs to the amazing, fantastic, brilliant Stephenie Meyer! **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**BPOV**

The month passed by quickly. Everything seemed to be going extremely well. Perfect. My two families were getting along well. Well, almost everyone; Jake and Rose seem to be having a contest to see who can pick on the other more, but besides those two, my wolf family and my vampire family are getting along great.

And then there is Charlie. Oh Charlie. At first he was rather upset, well, if I was to tell the truth, he was pissed off. He was really mad at Edward for leaving me behind pregnant and heartbroken. He forgave the rest of the Cullens weeks before he finally forgave Edward. I think it was because he knows what it feels like to have a daughter and not get to see her as often as you would like. Mine and Charlie's relationship has grown in leaps and bonds. He even gave us his blessing when Edward proposed to me. The wedding won't be for awhile yet, but I am sure Alice already had it planned to a T.

We have been throwing ourselves into researching Renesmee's condition. Carlisle has assured me that her growth is slowing down, but even if the rate of decrease held steady, she would be an adult in just four short years. And an old woman in fifteen. I didn't know what to think. I was hoping beyond hope, that the vampire in her would completely stop the growth at some point, but there was no way in proving it.

The boys have completed as much research as they could from here. Now we were planning on following the legends back to where they were born, Brazil. If there were any other cases of children like Renesmee, they were sure to be there, were the legends were started. Now, we just had to plan when we are going and who is going with us.

I know that Sam wants the entire pack to go, but that really isn't feasible. This was the first real fight Sam and I have ever had. He wanted to go, he said that we were family and that we needed the packs help. I said that I would love for them to go, but if they did it would leave the reservation unprotected. We compromised when I told him that I would take my team with me and I would make sure to call him twice a day and to keep him updated with any information that we came across. I couldn't blame him, he really does love me like a little sister, and would do anything in his power to protect me and my daughter.

The Cullens were trying to make up for the time they lost with Renesmee and myself. Alice and Rose would start each day with a 'Nessie Fashion Show', dressing her up in many different outfits and taking her picture. Oh yes, the Cullens picked up that ridiculous nickname the wolves gave her when she was younger. My baby, the sea monster.

Carlisle and Esme spent many hours taking her out to museums, bookstores, aquariums, and such. Trying to fill her endless amounts of curiosity and thirst for knowledge. Em and Jazz on the other hand, decided it would be best to teach her the finer points of playing video games. I had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to see my nine month old daughter beat two old vampires at car racing.

But most of all, I loved the times where it was just Edward, Renesmee, and I. Just the three of us. We did a lot of things together. Like when it was time for Renesmee to hunt, it would be the three of us, a little family hunting trip. I have upped her hunting to twice a month, but she still has to eat human food in-between. However, my absolute favorite thing is to watch them while he plays her the piano. She would sit right on his lap, snuggling close to his chest, while he played her, her favorite songs; he even wrote her, her very own lullaby. But the cutest thing was when she asked if he would teach her to play, so she could be just like him. I don't think I have ever seen a bigger smile on Edwards face.

Today, it was time for another hunting trip. However, Edward couldn't join us today. He was with the boys finalizing our plans for our upcoming trip out of the country. So, I brought my team instead. When she was younger, they had made a game out of hunting, seeing who could bag the biggest catch. I found it quite hilarious, because Renesmee always won.

"Come on, Nessie! Show us what you got!" Jake yelled as he phased, quickly followed by Seth and Embry. They were all wagging their tales, waiting for Renesmee.

"You're on, pups!" Renesmee taunted back. She was very competitive, and it was quite amusing to see her tease the wolves.

I quickly set her down and watched as my four hunters darted off after the heard of deer, I would give them a few minutes head start so they could show me their catches. I could easily track them, and the clearing that they were in was just a short second run away, not to mention I clearly hear them.

As I waited, my eyes routinely swept the mountainside, looking for danger. It was an automatic thing, especially with my daughter present. However, something suddenly felt off. Maybe there was a reason; maybe my extra sharp senses caught something before I could consciously realize it.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glint of silver mixed in the greens and browns of the forest on a far cliff. My eyes quickly zeroed in onto the unexpected color. There, standing on the cliff, was a vampire. I stared, she stared right back. The glint of silver that I saw was that of her pale, pale blond hair. She was a stranger to me; however, I knew who she was instantly from the golden color of her eyes. Irina.

I went to raise my hand in greeting, but her face turned hostile, freezing me in place. Suddenly, I heard the cheers of Renesmee and the backs from the wolves. Irina's eyes automatically turned towards the sound; I knew what she would be seeing. Three wolves, maybe the wolves that killed her Laurent. Laurent may not have been her soul mate, but he was still very important to her, she did love him. Her face quickly turned into that of pain.

Instinctively, I held my hands out in way of apology and comfort. We were family and I hated seeing her in such pain. She quickly turned back to me, her lips curled over her teeth as she let out a growl. By the time the sound reached me, she was gone.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Not good!" I chanted to myself.

I sprinted as fast as I could into the forest and to the clearing where Renesmee and the boys would be. I didn't know where Irina had gone to, but I didn't want to chance the lives of my daughter or my team. Vengeance, revenge, was a common obsession for vampires.

It took me less than a second to reach them as I ran full speed into the clearing.

"Mine is bigger! HEHE! I win again!" Renesmee was singing beside her catch.

Everyone quickly turned to me as I entered into the clearing. I don't know what expression I had on my face, but Renesmee immediately dropped her stag and leaped into my open arms. The wolves, every bit as alert, flattened their ears and bared their teeth as they searched the forest for the source of my apparent unease.

"It's nothing. I am sure I am just overreacting. I think. Let me make a call." I assured them all quickly, but it didn't appease them.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called Edward.

"Come quick, and bring Carlisle." I trilled so fast that the others couldn't keep up. "I saw Irina. But then she saw the boys and got upset and ran away. At least I think she ran away. She has not shown up here, yet anyway. But she looked pretty upset. I want you and Carlisle to find her, talk to her. I feel so bad. Her face was in so much pain. Please!"

The wolves' chests rumbled with small growls as they continued to search the forest. They moved so that they surrounded me and Renesmee. No one could get to us without passing the wolves first.

"We'll be there soon!" Edward assured me, I could hear that he was already running before he hung up.

We waited silently. I was listening intently for any sound of approach that I didn't recognize. But when a sound did come, it was one that I was very familiar with. Edward. He was at my side quickly, and a few seconds behind was Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. She was up on that cliff," I pointed to where I last saw her. "You need to go after her! She was really upset, she . . . she growled at me."

"What!" Edward asked outraged.

"Edward, son, she is upset, you cannot blame her for her reactions. I'll go after her." Carlisle said, placing a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Carlisle is right. Don't be upset with her. She is family and she is in pain, Edward." I said in a small strained voice. It hurt me that a family member was in pain, and it showed in my voice.

Carlisle and Edward turned to stare at me. They obviously could hear the pain in my voice. I didn't even know Irina; I have never once met her. But that didn't matter, she was family. I hurt when my family hurts.

"Fascinating! You never cease to amaze me, Bella. You are definitely one of a kind, my daughter." Carlisle whispered probably adding this to the list of things that make me stand out. He was researching to find a reason as to why I was so different from 'normal' vampires. A freak among freaks! Great!

"Don't worry, love. We will find her." Edward cooed to me, pulling me into a warm hug, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Then they were off. I watched as they disappeared into the forest before turning and running back home; Renesmee in my arms and my team on either side and behind me.

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter. I told you that things couldn't stay happy and peaceful for long. HEHE! I know that it sounds a lot like in the book, but there are some differences, and there will continue to be more, especially the way Bella reacts and is. HEHE! Well, I am almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up tomorrow at the latest.

As always,

Thank You!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Things are getting sticky! So, what will happen to Bella, Nessie, the Cullens, and the Wolves? Well, you will have to continue to read the story to find out!!!! He is the next chapter! I hope you like it! As always, thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review, or have put me on your favorite or alert lists.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That honor goes to the outstanding, awesome, creative Stephenie Meyer!!! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**BPOV **

Try as they might, Carlisle and Edward were unable to find Irina. I felt horrible. It was my fault. My fault that Laurent was dead. My fault that she saw the wolves in the clearing that day. Maybe if I would have picked a different time to hunt, or a different location, things would have been better. Maybe she wouldn't have seen us. Maybe she would have made it to the house and made peace with her family.

We called the rest of the Denali coven, to ask if she returned. Kate and Tanya said that they have not seen her, and they were devastated that she had come so close and had not returned to them. It hurt them that their sister was not with them, even if it was only a short separation. I felt for them, my family. Their pain was my pain.

"Bella?" Jasper called from across the room. I quickly looked to him, showing that I was listening. But I already knew what was coming.

"It's not your fault." He said in a soothing, yet reprimanding tone. They all have repeatedly told me that it was not my fault. That I shouldn't feel bad. But I couldn't help it. When my family was in pain, I was in pain. It had always been like that, ever since I awoke to this new life. I think that is one of the main reasons why I protect my family with such fierceness.

Every eye was now on me. I tried to hide my feelings, but that was hard to do with Jazz in the family.

I sighed. "I know it's not. But I can't help the way I feel. She was in so much pain, Jazz. And I can't help but feel that it is my fault. If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened." I whispered out, covering my face in my hands.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew who these arms belonged to. He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head into this chest, letting out the sobs I was holding in. I immediately felt soothing waves of calm wash over me at the same time Edward stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's ok, love. Shh. It's not your fault. We will find her, and everything will be ok. And if the wolves wouldn't have killed Laurent, he would have killed you and Renesmee." Edward cooed.

Suddenly, I felt a tiny little body snuggle on my lap. Renesmee's tiny hand reached up to stroke my check. _Its ok, momma. Don't be sad. _

I pulled her to my chest, hugging her closely. I calmed down quickly after that. For my daughter. It wasn't fair for her to see me like this; I would hide my pain from her.

"I'm ok. Let's continue on with the planning. We leave for Brazil in a week's time." I said sitting up, but staying in Edward's lap.

Jazz gave me a pointed look that told me that he knew I was putting on a show, and that he has let Edward know. I just shook my head at him, asking that he let it go for now. Thankfully, he did, but I could tell it was far from over.

We spent the day planning. Carlisle had some old friends in the Amazons, and if we could find them, we could ask if they have any information that would be useful to us. Or maybe they could point us in the right direction if they have no answers. We have found that it will be useful to have my team along. Most of the humans won't want to talk to us, being what their stories are about. So, in step the wolves, to ask the questions we could not. Maybe, just maybe, they would trust the wolves.

I had finally told Charlie about our trip. He wasn't too thrilled about it, not wanting to lose his daughter or granddaughter, but he was appeased with the knowledge that we were coming back.

Now we were all settled in the living room. Edward and Carlisle were planning what we should do when, and who we should talk to first. Esme and Rose were discussing living arrangements, while the Em and Jazz discussed all the hunting possibilities that the Amazon offered.

Alice was dancing around the large room, unnecessarily tidying up everything that she touched. I could tell, by the blank look on her face that she was searching for the future. Everyone else thought that she was looking to see what was waiting for us in South America, however, Jazz, Edward and I knew the truth. She was looking for Irina. Alice was the only other person that felt the worry I felt for her.

Renesmee was asleep on the couch, and I just sat beside her stroking her hair. My attention was brought back to Alice as I heard the whoosh of air as a vase slipped from her fingers. Everyone else's eyes snapped to her as the crystal shattered into a million pieces on the marble floor.

Alice twisted so fast, I almost missed it and I was a vampire. Her eyes were halfway here and halfway in the future, wide and afraid. It seemed like she was trying to pull out of the vision, but was unable too, and whatever she saw frightened her. Her eyes and face were full of terror, despair, and utter agony.

Immediately, I fleet what she felt. It was a terror so great, and agony so deep, I would have collapsed if I were standing. I heard Edward gasp from across the room; it was a broken, half-coked sound that terrified me even more.

"What is it Alice!" Jasper growled, rushing to her side in a blur of movement. "Please tell me."

I could see the others move closer out of my peripheral vision. Emmett's teeth were bared as his eyes darted towards the window, looking for danger and anticipating an attack.

Everyone else stood still and silent, frozen in shock and fear as I was.

"Please!" Jasper begged, his eyes darting from Alice to Edward and back again.

"They're coming for us," they whispered gravely, synchronized as one. "All of them."

No one spoke. No one moved.

I quickly understood what was going on. I don't know how, maybe from all the stories that Carlisle has told me over the past month. All the vampire history he taught me, knowing that I needed to know everything about my new life. In my head, I saw a sea of black advancing on me and my family.

I quickly snatched up Renesmee, trying to hide her from the threat I knew was coming. My teeth were bared as a deep angry growl exploded from deep within my chest. Everyone's eyes were now on me. Edward looked at me and from his eyes I knew that he knew that I knew what was going on. The others looked confused, and Emmett searched for the reason of my outburst.

"Who is coming?" Jasper whispered, afraid of the answer, I think he already knew as well.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," Edward groaned right after her.

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself, trying to figure out what we had done wrong. I was already there though; I knew why they were coming.

"When?" Edward breathed out.

"Why?" Esme chocked out, afraid for the lives of her family.

"When?" Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice.

Alice's eyes became perfectly blank once more and her mouth held her expression of horror.

"Not long," She and Edward chanted together. "Maybe a month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked again.

"I don't know. But they are all coming! Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives!"

"But the wives never leave the castle!" Jasper said in a flat voice, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Not during the southern wars. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them! Not even when hunting the immortal children!"

"Well, they are coming now." Edward chocked out.

"But we have done nothing wrong! Why are they coming for us? What could we have possibly done to bring down this force upon us?" Carlisle spoke, trying desperately to understand what was happening.

"Maybe, because there are so many of us. And a lot of us have talents, useful talents. May be they want . . ." Edward trailed off, we all knew what he was saying, he didn't need to finish.

"Even if that were true. That still doesn't tell us why?" Emmett finally spoke.

I knew the answer, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella?" Jasper asked me. He felt the understanding that was coming from me. In a matter of seconds, everyone's eyes were on me.

I looked up and met Jaspers propping gaze.

"I don't know how I know, but I know it to be true." I started, my eyes locked with Jaspers. "They are after Renesmee." I heard everyone gasp, but still I held Jaspers gaze. "Tell me, brother, what does she look like?"

Shock and understanding washed across his face. "An immortal child."

I felt Edward rush to me, wrapping his arms protectively around us both.

"But they are wrong!" Rose screamed. "Nessie isn't like those other children! They were frozen in time, but she grows, everyday she grows. And her mind, she is smarter than most adults. And she can control herself! He has been around humans her whole life. They can't hurt her!"

My eyes never left Jaspers, even through Rose's rant. I now felt as if there was no hope. I would lose my family, now that it was finally complete, I would lose it. I would lose everything.

"But how did they find out!" Esme cried. "Alice, how are they going to find out!"

Alice quickly searched the near future, and whatever she saw caused her to gasp in shock and hurt.

"Irina!" She whispered brokenly. "She has decided to go to them, to the Volturi. They will decide then . . . it is almost like they are awaiting her. Like their decision was already made."

"Can we stop her?" Carlisle asked, pulling at strings.

"No, she is almost there." She answered gravely.

"Why?" Rose and Esme sobbed. "Why would she do this to us, to her family?"

"Don't blame her." I said shocking everyone in the room. "Think of what she saw that day in the clearing. To her, to most, Renesmee looks like an immortal child. She was not close enough to see the color in her checks, to hear the beat of her heart. To Irina, one of the orphaned sisters, seeing such from those she considered family must have hurt. Think of how she must feel, turning in her own family for a crime that caused her mother's death. Please. Don't blame her."

Everyone was still looking at me in shock. They knew my words to be true, but I don't think they could understand how I could be so forgiving. Irina was family, and even family could make mistakes. Even with those mistakes, they were still family, and family needs to stick together.

"You are one of a kind, my daughter. More companionate then even I." Carlisle whispered in shock and awe. The others nodded their heads in agreement. However, I could still see the rage and betrayal burning deep within Rose and Edward. They were loyal to the family, and wouldn't tolerate anything that threatened to tear us apart.

"So, what can we do?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Well, we don't run. We can't with Demetri on their side." Emmett said. "We fight."

"We cannot win." Jasper growled at him as he curled his body around Alice protectively.

"Well, I don't know if we _can't _win." Emmett added. "But we don't have to do this alone."

"Yes. We will help!" Jake yelled I had forgotten that my team was even here. They had been so quite up until now. "I don't know who these Volturi are, but if they threaten Bella or Nessie, we will be there to help rip them to sheds." His voice was a growl. Seth and Embry quickly agreed.

I nodded my head. I didn't want to involve the wolves, but I knew that there was no way that my wolf family would stand by while I or Nessie was in danger. "Go to Sam. Fill him in on the situation and then return. Tell him and the rest of the pack to meet at our house at seven tonight. Edward and I will fill him in on the situation then. Now GO!" I yelled.

They boys quickly left the room, and phased as they lunched themselves off the front porch steps. It would have been a sight, to see three teenage boys transform into three giant wolves midair, if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Let us ask our other friends! Let them decide to help us or not. They don't have to fight, but if they stand beside us, maybe it will be enough to halt the Volturi. Make them stop long enough for us to explain. Maybe that would take away any need to fight." Emmett added.

"He is right! All we need is for the Volturi to pause, just for a moment. Just long enough for us to explain, long enough for them to listen." Esme added. I feel she would try anything to save her family.

"We would do it for them!" Jasper added.

"We will have to ask them in just the right manner," Alice said, her eyes on something far away. "They will have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Rose asked.

"Yes, shown." Her eyes flickered to Renesmee and then away. "Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven. Amun's as well. As many nomad friends that we can find Garrett, Mary, Peter, and Charlotte for sure. Maybe Alistair. The Amazons." Alice listed off, eyes still far away.

"We must hurry! We must find as many as we can." Alice said, pulling back into the present.

"Edward. Bella. You must stay here with Nessie." She commanded. Edwards face dropped, he wanted to be out doing something, not sitting around here doing nothing. He was about to protest when Alice cut him off. "They must be shown the right way! You and Bella will be the best at introducing Nessie. With your ability and Bella's connection and whatever it is that makes her feel what her family is feeling, you are best equipped for this job. You must get them to understand, to want to help."

Edward sighed and nodded. While this exchange was going on, Carlisle and Jazz had divided everything up and the others were now ready to set out to find help.

"Be safe!" I begged as I hugged and kissed each of my family members. "And good luck."

"Same to you, my daughter." Carlisle told me, kissing me on the top of the head. "We will all need it."

"Tanya and her family will be here in the morning. Be ready for her." He told Edward as he pulled him into a hug.

We watched as our family disappeared from view. If all turns out right they will be back within the week and we will have many long term visitors.

Now, we had to get ready to update the wolves and come up with a plan on how to convince our friends to stay and help. This was going to be a long hard month, which may very well be our last.

* * *

Well, that is the end to yet another chapter! I hope you liked it. Now that you have finished reading it, please take the time to review!!

As Always,

Thank You!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

WOOWHOO!!! *Happy Dance* Here is the next chapter! Ok, ok, enough with the silliness. Thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot. Also, I would like to give a big thank you to those of you that have taken the time to review, and those of you that have put me on your favorites and alerts. Now, on with the show.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The stupendous, outstanding, creative Stephenie Meyer holds that honor. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**BPOV**

After the others left, we quickly took Renesmee home. We needed to prepare for the wolves, and we needed to make a plan as to how we are going to explain Renesmee to our friends when they get here.

While waiting for the pack, we discussed several different possibilities. The first, standing together, united as a family, with Renesmee out front. We quickly dropped this plan. They would take one look at her and run, not even bothering to take into consideration her heartbeat or our explanations.

The second, have Edward and I out there, trying to explain Renesmee to them before having her come out and meet our friends. But this didn't seem right either.

Finally, we decided that Renesmee and I would be hidden while Edward was in plain view. Then we would go from there. Everything was very delicate at the moment. One wrong move, one mistake, and it would coast lives.

At six thirty I put Renesmee to bed. She had been asleep during the whole confrontation this morning, so she didn't know that the wolves were coming. If she did she wouldn't have wanted to go to bed, but she really didn't need to hear any of this. She was already suspicious, and had already asked where Seth, Jake, and Embry were today. She really missed them, but then again, why wouldn't she. They have been an everyday part of her life since the moment of her birth.

I was staring out the window, my back turned to Edward. What was I going to do? I couldn't lose my family. I had just reconnected with them and everything was wonderful. They accepted me and Renesmee with open arms. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I didn't have the hope the others seemed to have. I couldn't hold it in anymore, tearless sobs raked through my body, causing me to tremble.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I turned and buried my face into Edward's chest, letting out cries I had been holding in for the last couple days.

"Shh, love. It's ok. Shh." Edward cooed rubbing my back soothingly.

"N-n-n-no it's not! I can't lose her, Edward! I can't lose any of you!" I cried. I collapsed to the floor, brining Edward with me, as my sobs increased. Then the hysterical sobbing turned into something much worse.

The door burst open as the wolves rushed in. I couldn't see them, but I quickly recognized their scents.

"Give her to me!" Sam demanded. Edward growled and pulled me closer to him.

"Now, Edward! I know you love her, but you don't know how to calm her down when she is like this. You weren't there. So, I will say it one more time. Give her to me." Sam hissed in a deadly tone.

Sam knew that not much could reach me in my present state. The first time I broken down like this it scared the crap out of the pack. They later told me that it took them twelve hours to finally figure out a way to calm me down. I can hear what they are saying, but I can't react to it. It's like I am imprisoned in my own body by depression, agony, and fear. In here there are no good feelings, no hope, no light. When I'm like this, I wish for death.

I felt a different set of arms wrap around me, a warm set. Sam sat on the ground cross legged and cradled me on his lap. I could sense the others circle around us. Slowly, Sam started to rock back and forth while stroking my hair.

"Bells! Listen to me. I know you can hear me. You can't do this. You can't give up hope. You have a lot to live for. Think of the pack, your team. What would Jake and Embry do without you? And don't forget the Cullens. You finally got your family back. What about Edward, Bells? You're scaring him, sis. And don't forget Seth and Renesmee, what would your children do without their mother?" Sam was saying sternly.

I heard someone gasp as the last sentence left Sam's mouth. Edward, I thought. Edward needs me. Seth and Renesmee need me.

My breathing started to slow and the tears stopped. Slowly, I was able to bring myself back to the present. After another minute I was finally in control of my body again.

I looked up at Sam. "Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem, Bells. What are big brothers for? But you seemed to have scared someone." He said signaling to Edward with his head.

I slowly turned to look at Edward and what I saw hurt. He was kneeling on the ground where I had dropped us earlier. His face was crumpled in pain, and his eyes were full of agony. Sam's words had hurt him, the truth in them. It was true, he didn't know how to help me come back from the place that I had went, and he hated himself for it.

I quickly stood and walked over to him. He opened his arms for me when he saw me coming.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry too, love." He choked out, his voice full of emotions. He picked me up and carried me to the couch, where he sat with me on his lap. Sam and the others quickly followed. Seeing as Emmett helped with the house, there was plenty of seating; Em never did anything on a small scale.

"Does that, whatever that was, happen to her often? And what exactly happened? One minute she was crying and the next. I don't know, I can't explain it." Edward asked the agony still plain in his voice. I kept my face buried in the crock of his neck as I listen to the pack's explanations.

"It has happened a few other times." Jake said solemnly.

"Sam is usually the only one that can bring her out of it." Embry added gravely.

"You see, Bells holds her emotions in, trying to be strong for everyone else. And it doesn't help that she seems to feel what her family feels. She hurts when they hurt. She feels their pain. That on top of her own feelings sometimes pushes her over the edge. It's like a panic attack, but worse. She is lost to the world she . . . she wishes for death." Sam explained his voice fading at the end. Edward stiffened and I flinched on the word death.

Edward pulled me tightly against his chest and buried his face in my hair. "Don't ever leave me. I wouldn't survive without you. I need you." He whispered so low the wolves wouldn't have heard a thing. I kissed his neck lightly in acknowledgement and promise.

"The only way to bring her out of it is to remind her of all the people that love and need her. Especially Seth and Nessie her children." Sam continued.

Edward looked at Seth before giving Sam a questioning look.

Sam chuckled a little. "Seth was the youngest of the pack members, and well, Bella sort of adopted him. Their bond was never one of brother and sister, but that of a parent and child. He sees Bella as a second mom and Nessie as a second sister."

"When our father died it was hard on Seth. My mother and I were unable to reach him, but Bella somehow got through to him. She was there for him at a time he needed someone the most. She is a great parental figure for him. A great mother. My mother and I are grateful for her presence in our lives, especially Seth's." Leah told him

I sensed movement, and then felt someone kneel in front of Edward and I. I sniffed the air. Seth. I turned my face to look at him. My son.

"Are you ok, mom?" He asked worried and sad placing his hand on my check.

I sighed, I hated worrying him so. I pulled him into an awkward hug, because I was still perched on Edward's lap.

"I'm fine. I promise. I would never leave you, Seth, my son. I love you." I reassured him. I felt him nod against my shoulder before I released him. He sat next to Edward and I instead of going back to sit where he was before.

"Now, we must discuss why I sent for you." I said my tone turned to that of a leader. The tone I use when I talk business with the pack, it was very similar to Sam's alpha tone.

"Yes. All that Jake told me is that there is a threat coming. A threat against the lives of you and Nessie." Sam said his tone moving to his alpha tone.

"Jake is right. The ones who come for us, the Volturi, are very powerful and they have no plans to stop and ask questions. They come to kill." I replied.

"Who are these Volturi, and what gives them the right to decide to kill you?" Jared asked.

"The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They are the law makers of our world." Edward explained.

"But what laws have you broke?" Quil asked confused.

"No law. But they think that Nessie is an immortal child, which she is not." Edward whispered frustrated.

"What is an immortal child?" Paul asked.

"An immortal child is a child that a vampire has bitten. Once changed, everything has stopped growing, physically and mentally. They have no control, they are unstoppable. Poor beings that should never have been created, and the only humane thing to do is to kill them." I whispered in pain, I didn't like to see any creature hurt or killed, but that was the best thing, the most humane thing to do to an immortal child.

"That's horrible!" Leah muttered in shock.

"But Nessie isn't like those children. She grows, tons every day. She is even smarter than I am. Her heart pumps blood through her body!" Embry pleaded like Rose did earlier.

"I know this. That is why we are asking our friends to stand beside us. To force the Volturi to stop, stop just long enough for us to explain. To show them that Nessie is not what they think she is." Edward said with new vehemence. He had hope that they plan would work.

"Jake said that you would stand beside us as well." Edward started but Sam intruded him.

"Of course we will! If one of our pack is in trouble, the rest of us are there to help. We do not turn our backs on a member of the pack, a member of our family, when things look grave." Sam said with much vigor.

"That would mean a lot to us, and the help would be much appreciated. However, I must warn you. Most of the friends we have coming are not like us in their diet. They do, however, respect our family and will not hunt anywhere near here. We will do everything in our power, including lending our cars, to make sure there is no loss of life in this area. We will ask them to go out of state to hunt." Edward explained carefully.

Paul started to shake rage. The pack was protectors of human life; any loss of life hurt them, even if it was far away.

"Paul!" I yelled with my I-mean-business tone. "I don't like it either, but we need their help. You don't have to help if you don't want to."

Paul's head snapped to face mine. "Of course I want to help, Bells. As Sam said, you are family and we don't turn our back on family. I guess we will have to live with the knowledge that our area is safe."

"Thank you." I said, locking eyes with him. He nodded his head.

"That is the best we can hope for. From what you have said, we will need all the help we can get." Sam concluded.

"Yes, Sam. Things look grave right now, but things will work out. They have too." Edward said.

"I don't think this is just about Renesmee and what they think she is." I mused out loud.

Every eye snapped to me and Edward froze.

"What do you mean, love?" Edward asked.

"Well, you heard what Alice said. It was like the Volturi were waiting for Irina. Think about it. They already had a plan, a plan that involved taking out the Cullen family. They were just waiting for an excuse to attack. I just don't have enough information to figure out why. I wish we knew someone, someone we can trust, that has greater insight on them." I explained frustrated. This has been the one thing on my mind since Alice's vision.

Edward gulped and looked at me. "I think you're right. How did none of the rest of us see this! Eleazar. We must ask Eleazar."

"Eleazar of the Denali coven?" I asked.

"Yes. He has extensive knowledge on the Volturi. He used to be one of them." Upon hearing that, the wolves started to growl in rage. Anything that had to deal with the Volturi was bad in their book.

"Calm brothers!" I yelled their growls died down slowly. "Eleazar is now family. You will not hurt him!" I said firmly. They all nodded reluctantly, they knew better then to try and hurt someone I thought of as family.

"Eleazar is with the Volturi no more. He didn't enjoy that life and when he found his mate, he left. He and his family are now like my family, they only other coven that way. They do not drink blood from humans." Edward quickly added. This seemed to appease my pack brothers even more.

"They will be coming in the morning, the first of our friends to arrive. We shall ask his opinion then." I declared. Edward nodded his head in agreement. The more information we could get for our family, the better our strategies would be.

"What is the plan?" Sam asked. "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait for the others to come. They have to be shown carefully, the immortal children left quite a scar in the minds of vampires. Once they agree to help us we will start talking strategies. We will also be open about your involvement. It will be easier for them to handle that way, but I don't want you all to be around while we tell them. One step at a time. You all are welcome to stay here, there is plenty of room." I told Sam.

"Sam, you and Emily can take the guest bedroom. Leah can take our bedroom. Jared can stay with Embry, Paul can stay with Jake, and Quil can stay with Seth. Their rooms are quite big enough." Edward added.

"That sounds good. There are some new members in the pack." Sam started and my eyes snapped to his in question.

"Yesterday." Sam answered solemnly, knowing that I wanted to know when they changed. Unlike every other vampire I do not cause the change, but now that the Cullens were back I knew it was likely start again.

"Collin and Brandy. Each day one of us will go run patrol with them, but I want them to stay on the res. It will kill two birds with one stone. I don't want them anywhere near a house full of vampires, they are still young, and I don't want to leave the reservation unprotected." Sam declared.

"I feel that that is the best solution. I must meet them, Sam. I need to make sure that my two new little brothers are ok." I said sadly, it was my fault that they were forced to change, I brought the Cullens back. They were so young too.

Sam nodded his eyes sad. "They have been asking for you. They know what you are, but have seen through our minds that you are unlike any other creature. They feel that you are family as well."

I felt Edward's chest rumble as he restrained a growl. He didn't like when I went where he couldn't follow, and he couldn't follow me to La Push. I reached up and stroked his face lovingly, he leaned into my touch and his eyes automatically closed.

"I won't be long. I promise. But I have to make sure they are alright. They are my family. I will be ok. Stay here and take care of our daughter. I love you." I whispered to him before kissing his lips lightly.

"I love you too. More than anything. Hurry back to me." He whispered.

I stood and turned to Sam. "Let's go meet the boys and explain the situation to them. Then get your wife."

He stood right away, smiling at the mention of Emily. "Let's go. Jake! You're in charge. And listen to Edward."

Then we took off. The pieces have been thrown, now we just have to see where they land.

* * *

Well, that is the end to yet another chapter. I hope you liked it. I had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out, but I think I turned out alright. Let me know what you think.

As Always,

Thank You!!


	16. AN: Please Read!

Hello Everyone,

I have something to address today.

To those of you that dislike my story,

That is fine. Everyone is entitled to their own tastes and opinions. Please, feel free to review and tell me what you dislike about my story, what you would do differently, what I have done wrong, what I can fix. Hell, I don't care if you tell me that my story fucking sucks. But please, do not attack me personally. Do not call me names and do not tell me that I suck. It is rude, childish, and uncalled for. We are all mature individuals here. If you don't like my story or my writing, then the answer is simple, STOP READING IT!

Now, to the rest of my readers,

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you to those of you that have given me suggestions, tips, and support. I love hearing what you think. And appreciate it when you tell me where I have messed up, and what I can fix.

I am taking a break from fanfic for a couple of days to cool off. Please, let me know if you would like me to continue posting Painful Memories. If the majority of you do, I will continue.

Thank you all for listening!


	17. AN

Hey Everyone,

Sorry that it has been so long. First of all, I would like to thank everyone that has given me their support and encouragement. You have made a bad situation better. THANK YOU!

Next, I am going to continue Painful Memories. However, it may be another couple days at least before I update. Sorry it has been so long. First, I had to take a little break after what happened. Then, we have had a family emergency. Because of that, I haven't felt like writing much of anything.

I am so sorry to my loyal readers, and those of you that have been waiting for an update. I will finish this story; I'm not going to leave you all hanging.

Sorry for the wait.

Thank you for everything,


	18. Chapter 16

Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long break between updates. I want, no, I _need_ to thank everyone that gave me support, encouragement, and advice in my time of need. THANK YOU!!! You all are wonderful! I feel so happy and honored to have readers like you. I know that I am not perfect, no one is. Again, Thank You! Now, enough of that! You all have been kept waiting long enough!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: As everyone already knows, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters used in this story! Thank YOU! **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**BPOV**

We were now at the main house, Edward, Renesmee, Seth and I. We tried to get Seth to stay with the rest of the pack back at our house, but he wouldn't, and I really didn't want Sam to make him with an alpha command. I hated seeing any of the pack like that.

We were waiting for the Denali coven, our cousins. They would be the easiest and yet the hardest ones to prove the truth too. The easiest because they are family and we vegetarians would do anything for family. Yet they would be the hardest, because they have had experience with immortal children.

I sighed. "I hope this goes well." I whispered to Edward. He locked eyes with me, and I could see the same thing in his eyes.

Renesmee was very quiet today. Her normal bubbly self was toned down. We had explained the situation, not all of it but some of it, to her this morning. We wanted her to understand why people were coming. It wasn't very hard for her to take, seeing as she has seen me fight 'bad' vampires before. But this time she thought that it was her fault. Edward, the pack and I spent a good hour telling her that it wasn't, but she doesn't believe us.

Seth and Renesmee were sitting in the dining room, while I waited by the door way. This way I could keep an eye on Seth and Renesmee, but also see Edward and what is going on in the living room.

I stiffened as I heard a car pulling up the driveway. The Denali's lived in Alaska, so they decided to drive here. Ready or not, it was show time. I held my breath as the car doors opened and I heard four vampires get out. They slowly made their way to the door. Edward turned towards me and mouth 'I love you' before walking to welcome our guests.

"Edward! How nice to see you! Is Carlisle around? He asked us to come." One of the females greeted Edward.

"Hello Tanya. It is nice to see you all as well. I am afraid that Carlisle is away, but if you would come in I will happily explain everything." Edward told them, his tone anything but happy.

"Is Carlisle alright, Edward? Why would he ask us to come if he knew he would be away?" A male voice asked. Eleazar.

"He is just fine, Eleazar. He just went to see some friends of ours. Please come in, and I will explain everything. Carlisle told us you were coming." Edward invited them in again. This time I heard four distinct footsteps enter the house and walk halfway into the living room. I could not yet see them, but I could see Edward's back.

"Please explain Edward. It seems as if something is troubling you." A different female voice asked.

"Yes, something is troubling me dear Carmen. My entire family is in grave danger. But I would like for you to hear me out before you draw conclusions. We wouldn't have asked you to come if we had had any other choice."

"Of course we will hear you out, cousin." Tanya agreed.

"Ok, then tell me. What do you smell?" Edward asked them.

"I smell three different scents besides that of ours. One is defiantly werewolf. The other is vampire, but I have never smelled a vampire like this one before. This creature has the most wonderful smell I have ever smelled. It draws you in, makes you want to know this person. Do you have a new coven member?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, but we will cover that in a minute. You have yet to describe the last scent." Edward encouraged him to continue.

"Oh, yes. The last scent is as unique as the vampires. I have never in all my years smelled such a scent. I have no idea what that scent belongs to." Eleazar finished.

"You most certainly have not." Edward told him. "Now, tell me what you hear."

They sighed, growing tired of this guessing game. However, it was necessary, in order for us to protect our daughter.

"I hear a heartbeat. The werewolf of course." Tanya commented.

"But there is something else as well." The last female voice said, Kate. "It is very faint almost like the fluttering of bird wings."

"It's not human, but it isn't animal either. What is that, Edward?" Eleazar asked.

"Remember what you have heard and smelt." Edward warned them. "Bella, please bring out Renesmee."

I quickly took Renesmee from Seth. She buried herself into my chest and hid in my hair, trying to make herself as small as possible. Seth walked directly behind me, his eyes wide and alert.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the kitchen and walking towards Edward.

As soon as the Denali's caught sight of Renesmee, their eyes were wide with shock.

"I can hear and smell her, but I still cannot believe. She is not human, but she is also not an immortal child. How is this possible?" Eleazar stuttered to himself.

"She is a half vampire child. I am Renesmees father, not creator, but biological father. And Bella here is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to her while still human." Edward explained.

"It almost killed her." Seth whispered from behind me.

I could sense their confusion, but they accepted our explanation. Renesmee peeked out from behind my hair.

"She is so cute! She looks just like the two of you! She has Edward's hair, but Bella's heart shaped face. She is most darling!" Carmen spoke up, taking a step towards us.

"I never imagined such a thing possible." Eleazar whispered in awe as he looked upon Renesmee.

Renesmee showed me a picture of her touching Carmen's face. _Is it ok?_

"Carmen. Renesmee would like to tell you about herself. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

Carmen's smile was dazzling. "Yes, I would like to know more about you and this precious child of yours. Can you talk little one?" She asked Renesmee, walking closer.

"Yes, ma'am, but I would much rather show you." Renesmee said in her high-soprano voice, causing the others mouths to drop open.

Renesmee then reach out and placed a hand on Carmen's check. She gasped in shock, as most do the first time, as she was flooded with images.

"Wow! Eleazar! You have to see this. It is most amazing!" She cried when Renesmee was done. I saw Edward smile. They would help.

Eleazar fluttered over to Carmen's side and allowed Renesmee to show him as well. Next, she showed Kate and Tanya at the same time.

"Wow! That is quite a gift the little one has. She is definitely your daughter, Edward. She could only get a gift like that from a father like you." Eleazar said in awe.

"But how did the Volturi learn of her. I know that is the danger you fear." He continued.

"Irina." I said simply.

"No!" Kate shouted. "She wouldn't do that to family!"

"Please! I have said this to everyone else, do not blame her. She was in pain over Laurent, and she wasn't close enough to hear and see the differences my daughter has from immortal children. She was just doing what she thought was right." I begged them.

They all stared at me just like the Cullens had.

"Of course we will forgive her, dear one. She is family and if you are so easy to forgive then we shall be as well." Carmen said her voice full of awe.

"Such a creature you have here, Edward. She is your mate I take it?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes. I have told you all a lot about Bella already. I always knew she was special." Edward said with pride, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

"This is the human of whom you spoke? But the last time we spoke she was human. How old is she to this life? Surly she cannot be that young." Eleazar asked shocked.

"Yes, she is the same. She is about eight months old to this life. Amazing isn't she." Edward said in total adoration.

"Yes, my mother is the most amazing vampire that ever walked this earth." Seth added, smiling at me.

"Your mother?" Tanya asked, clearly confused, seeing as I was vampire and he was a werewolf.

"Long story." Edward laughed.

"No matter, the boy is right. Never have I felt such a powerful being, but I can't get any sort of read on her besides that. It is as if she is blocking me. It is extraordinary. And at the same time her scent draws me to her, like I want to get to know her. And she is so young, so calm and controlled. I don't understand it, but I am amazed." Eleazar concluded.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"Well, it means that you are a very powerful family. Part of what she is, is a shield. Meaning she has the ability to block others abilities! But I do not know the rest."

"Can you project, Bella?" Kate asked.

"Project?"

"Yes, push your shield out from your body, so you can protect others as well as yourself."

"I don't know. I have never tried that before. I wonder if I could do it. How would I begin to learn though, I wouldn't know where to start." I mused aloud.

"Well, I could teach you. Eleazar will help as well. If you would like." Kate told me placing a hand on my shoulder. Edward growled at her when she did this.

"I was only testing it! And obviously I didn't hurt her." Kate whined.

I looked at both of them questioningly. "I have the power to shock people with contact. But Eleazar is right, it doesn't work on you." Kate explained.

"Oh." I said shocked, but pleased all the same. Edward shouldn't worry so much. "So, you will help me with my shield?"

"Yes! It should be really fun!" Kate cheered, jumping up and down.

"May I hold her, Bella?" Tanya asked carefully, her hands twitching in Renesmee's direction.

I smiled at her. "Of course." I said, handing her Renesmee. As soon as Tanya had her, Carmen was next to them. They loved her already, I could feel it. This brought a smile to my face, and I could see one on Edward's as well.

"Eleazar?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, young one?"

"Edward mentioned that you use to work for the Volturi?" I paused, waiting for his answer. He simply nodded. "Well, I have had this feeling that this trip isn't really about Renesmee. Alice said it was like they already had the decision made and that they were just waiting for an excuse to come. And they are all coming." I whispered.

"That does sound off. The entire guard is coming?" he asked.

"No, Eleazar. You misunderstood her. They are _all_ coming. Every member of the guard, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Even the wives, Eleazar. They will be here in about a month or so." Edward explained his tone grave.

"No!" Eleazar shouted as he locked eyes with Edward. Edward starting shaking his head in disbelief.

"What is it? Please, tell me?" I begged of Edward and Eleazar.

"They are coming to collect, Bella. They are coming to destroy and collect. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and most definitely you, once they find out about you. You are the items they seek." Eleazar whispered his tone serious.

Seth started growling as he stepped closer to me. "No one will take my mother from me! No one!" He growled, venom leaking from every word. Seth wouldn't live though losing another parent.

**EZPOV (A little Eleazar love!) **

Days after our arrival, the others came. Each and every coven pledged their loyalty to the Cullens and agreed to help. They could clearly see that Nessie was not an immortal child. However, I truly believe that it was Bella that made it possible. It was hard not to like her, to trust her. I don't know what it is that she does, but it draws you in. I don't even think that she is aware of it herself.

Everyone is working hard to be prepared for the battle that is to come. Jasper holds daily battle exercise with vampire and wolves alike. We are learning to fight side by side, a difficult task for everyone except for Bella.

Bella's training is another daily thing. Kate and I have been working with her shied. I couch her from the sidelines, while Bella tries to prevent Kate from shocking Edward. She can know protect him ever four out of ten times.

"Again!" Kate yelled. She doesn't think that Bella is trying hard enough. Under normal circumstances I would have to disagree, but we don't have time for that.

"Ok, ready." Bella huffed out.

Kate pressed her palm against Edward's shoulder, but nothing happened. I smiled to myself, she is getting better. Like planed, Kate struck without warning this time. Edward fell to the ground.

Damn it! This isn't working. We need to try something else. What would Bella protect above all else?

NESSIE!! I thought. Edward's face snapped towards mine as he let out a low growl. Yep. It was definitely Nessie.

Kate must have had the same idea, because she was already over taking Nessie from the wolves. Kate came back giving Nessie to Bella.

"Ok, let's try this again." Kate said with a smile.

"That's a really bad idea!" Seth shouted from his place in the growing crowd. Everyone had gathered to watch Bella's training this afternoon.

Bella looked confused. Suddenly, realization struck and she swung Nessie onto her back faster than I thought possible. Her eyes seemed to burn black with fury. She dropped into a crouch at the same time her lips curled over her teeth permitting vicious snarls to explode from her throat.

She looked positively terrifying. I have never been afraid of another vampire simply by looks alone. It was alarming.

Kate began to move towards her; I had no idea how she wasn't afraid. Bella moved back step for step, never letting the space between them grow.

"Stop! I am warning you, this won't end well." Sam, the alpha, called to Kate.

Kate still continued towards Bella.

"Enough!" Bella hissed venomously, through clenched teeth.

Still Kate pressed forward.

Bella suddenly stopped moving. Something in her eyes seemed to snap. She was not only upset now, but extremely livid! Still, Kate moved forward.

"I. Said. ENOUGH!" Bella screamed, throwing her arms out in front of her.

I couldn't have predicted what happened next. Some sort of force exploded from Bella, a physical shield of some sort. It hit Kate and sent her flying away from where Bella stood.

Edward ran to her, waiting to help her, but went flying after he hit something about ten feet from Bella.

Everyone in the crowd was silent, frozen in shock. Edward stood and then looked upon Bella's crouching form.

"Bella. No one will hurt Renesmee. Please let the shield down." He said soothingly. He slowly started to make his way towards Bella, but was again stopped by the shield. However, this time he wasn't thrown.

"Sam! Maybe you can reach her." Edward called.

Sam slowly walked towards Bella saying soothing words, but he too was stopped by the shield.

"Jazz?" Edward yelled.

"I tried, Edward. I can't reach her; it just bounces off her shield." Jasper answered back.

"Let me try." Seth said calmly.

He slowly made his way over to Bella. "Mom? Are you ok?" He asked as he approached the shield. Bella's head snapped towards him.

Seth continued walking, his eyes locked on Bella's. He was able to walk right trough the shield, however, everyone else was still trapped on the other side. Amazing! It seems that she can let whomever she wants through. I wonder what else she is capable of. This is just the beginning, I can tell.

"It's ok, mom. No one is going to hurt Renesmee. We need you do drop your shield. Please." Seth said as he reached Bella. He walked right up to her and hugged her small frame.

Bella's eyes immediately returned to a warm golden color, and her tense stance relaxed. Edward and Sam rushed to her as she pulled Renesmee into her arms.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked his tone full of panic.

"I'm fine." Bella said, but she sounded more confused than fine.

"That was amazing, Bella." I commented the others nodded in agreement.

"Yea, you really pack a punch." Kate laughed as she picked herself up off of the ground.

"Sorry, Kate. Did I hurt you?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm good. That was really something though." Kate commented back.

"Can you tell me what was going through your mind, Bella? I could see conflict in your eyes the moment before you put up the shield." I asked.

"Well," She started, thinking. "I needed to protect Renesmee by any means. However, I couldn't hurt Kate, she is family as well. I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. These two competing things caused the shield to explode from me with such force it caused Kate to go flying."

"What was it like? Can you do it again?" I asked.

"I have a better understanding of my shields now, so I believe it will be easy to do again. The first one, the mental one, is like a sheet of light blue flexible plastic that surrounds me all of the time. The second one, the physical one, is like a hard sheet of blue plastic that I can call upon when I need it." She explained.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. We must work with this one as well. But I think we have had enough excitement for today. We will continue working tomorrow." I said before turning to talk with Carlisle.

She is definitely a powerful creature.

* * *

Well, that is the end of the chapter. Things will only get harder from here. Who will win? And what will the price of victory be? You will have to read to find out! I hope you liked this chapter. I will start the next one shortly.

Thank You!


	19. Chapter 17

Ok, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. It is a bit longer than the others have been, but it needed to be. A lot happens in this chapter. You will learn a little bit more about Bella. As always, I would like to thank those of you that have sent me reviews and those of you that have added me to your favorites and alerts. THANK YOU! Now, enough talk. On with the show!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I just borrow the characters and such. **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

**EPOV **

Our friends have been here for a week. We only had three more weeks left to prepare for the battle that is to come. I didn't want to fight, but I knew that that's probably what it would come down to.

Up until yesterday I didn't think we stood a chance, but now . . . now we have the advantage. Bella.

She surprised us all yesterday when she created that physical shield. It has been the topic of every conversation since it happened. Eleazar and Carlisle have been discussing what other powers she may have. The others are convinced that there is no way she can have any more power, however, Eleazar is very adamant.

I sighed. I am very proud of my love. However, I am also very worried. She is already so powerful, what else might she be able to do. Will she always be in danger because of her power?

I thought back to yesterday. Maybe not. When Bella was protecting Nessie from Kate she sacred those that have never seen her angry before. I had to admit, she was very frightening when she is like that. However, their fear only lasted as long as her furry. As soon as she was herself again the others were drawn to her once more. It seemed like her anger provoked fear, heightened it. I'm not entirely sure.

While all of the other vampires stayed up at the main house, we spent our down time at home. Yes, with the wolves. They were Bella's family, and she felt more comfortable around them. I understand, really I do. But, man did they stink! Maybe not to her, but to me. And I the same to the wolves.

We were slowly getting use to each other, which seemed to make Bella extremely happy. I still couldn't get over how much food the wolves could eat! I was shocked with the amount of food that _three_ wolves ate; now there are seven of them! I swear that Bella makes enough food to feed an army at every meal. She seems to enjoy it though, so it made me happy.

"Edward?" Bella called to me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, love?" I asked with a smile, pulling her into my lap. She giggled on the way down, and then sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked concerned. I could tell that something was bothering her.

"I'm worried." She said, and I raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm worried about Rose. She was supposed to pick up Renesmee a couple hours ago for some 'auntie bonding time', but she didn't. And I'm not just complaining because Renesmee is heartbroken. It's not like Rose to blow off her time with Renesmee. She is always begging me for more time. Something is wrong. I can just tell that something is wrong." She elaborated.

I agreed. It wasn't like Rose at all to blow off what she affectionately calls 'auntie bonding time'. She loves Renesmee more than anything in the world, probably more than Emmett. She has always wanted children, and Renesmee is kind of a substitute. She is always harassing Bella for more time with her.

"Have you called her, love? Maybe she got distracted with Emmett," I winced at the mental pictures I've seen. "Or with something for the battle."

"Of course I tried to call her. And Emmett, too. Neither of them has answered. Their cell phones go straight to voice mail. I know that they went hunting yesterday after my training, but they said they would be back last night."

"Have you called the main house yet? Maybe Emmett broke their phones again. You know how often that has happened." I said with a chuckle. Bella's musical giggles joined mine before she quickly sobered up.

"No. I thought I would talk to you first. To make sure I wasn't worrying needlessly." She sighed.

I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You're not. I'll call up there now. Don't worry, we'll find them." I said pulling out my cell and speed dialing the house.

"Hello?" Esme answered.

"Hi mom. I was just wondering if Rose and Emmett were around." I asked.

"No, dear, I haven't seen them. I thought they were with you. Rose said she had 'auntie bonding time' today?" Esme said, worry dripping into her voice. I had to admit, I was worried as well; this just wasn't like Rose. I turned to see Bella's face fall. 'We'll find them' I mouthed to her. She simply nodded.

"She did, but they never showed up. We thought they might have lost track of time up there."

"No. I haven't seen or heard from them since they left yesterday evening. Have you tried calling them?"

"Yes, both of them, but their phones go right to voice mail." I answered as I started making plans on how to find them.

"This isn't like them, Edward. I'm worried." Esme said with a shaky voice. She would be dry sobbing soon, I could tell. I felt Bella's little body start to tremble upon hearing Esme's words. They have confirmed her fears.

"Don't worry, mom, we will find them. I bet they just go distracted with each other. You know how often that happens." I said with a forced chuckle. I was really worried now, but I had to be strong for Esme and Bella. It would kill them if anything has happened to Rose and Emmett.

"You're probably right." Esme's said with a tear filled giggle.

"We're on the way to the house, gather the others." I told her before hanging up. I sighed before looking at Bella.

"You're worried." She said matter-of-factly. I stared at her for a couple seconds before nodding. There was no use lying to her, she could tell what I was feeling anyway.

It was interesting how that power of hers worked. It's kind of like what Jasper can do, yet different. She cannot control or influence others emotions like he can. Also, she is only capable of feeling the emotions of those she considers family. When the covens first came, she was only capable of sensing our family, the wolves, and the Denali's emotions. However, that has gradually changed as she accepts others into her heart as family.

It is very interesting to watch. Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper and I have taken to observing this phenomenon. With his power, Jasper could sense when it happened but was unable to explain the feeling to Carlisle and Eleazar. I could read it in his mind, but I was also at a loss on how to describe it. It wasn't necessary anyway; you could clearly tell when she accepted another person.

Benjamin was the first of the coven members she accepted as family. When I asked her why, she just said he had a pure heart, a pure soul, before walking away. Her statement confused me, but I didn't push her, she would explain to me when she was ready.

It was fun to watch his reaction. It happened on his first day here. Out of nowhere she appeared in front of him, she was supposed to be training and it shocked the Hell out of him as well as everyone else. A warm welcoming smile spread across her lips, and Benjamin couldn't help but return it. She then jumped at him, hugging him fiercely while whispering something into his ear. His grin got impossibly wider and something flashed in his eyes, before he hugged her back. After that they have become very close; almost like brother and sister, no closer, like twins. It was incredible.

Each time she accepts another person, something similar happens. She always appears in front of that person, and there is always a warm smile that is returned. However, there isn't always a hug. Sometimes she holds their hand, or places her forehead against theirs, or simply looks them in the eye; it all depends on the person. After that, she always whispers something to them and then you see their eyes flash. She never will tell me what she says, and I am unable to read it in their minds, it is as if she is blocking it from me.

"We have to find them, Edward. We have to." She whispered brokenly, again drawing me out of my thoughts.

"We will, love. We will." I said stroking her hair softly. "Let's go talk to Sam and get the kids. The others are waiting for us at the house."

We quickly made our way to the guest bedroom where Sam was with Emily. The door was open and they were just lounging on the bed watching some movie, I didn't pay attention to what it was. I knocked softly on the doorframe, announcing our presence, although I was sure Sam could smell me.

"What's up?" Sam said contentedly while turning to face us. His face fell as he took in the look of anguish and worry on Bella's face. He quickly stood and walked over to us, Emily right behind him. _Something's wrong, I know it. _He thought.

"Sorry to bother you, Sam. Emily. We wanted to let you know that we are headed to the main house to talk with our family. Rose and Emmett haven't returned from hunting. It is probably nothing, but we are worried just the same." I said hiding the fear and concern as best I could.

Emily quickly pulled Bella into a tight hug that seemed to calm her down some. I was thankful for the wolves and their mates; they knew exactly what she needed. I was jealous that I was unable to do this for her, but I was determined to learn.

Sam's eyes snapped to mine, fire burning in his eyes. _I know that this may sound like a weird question, but has Bella mentioned that she feels that something isn't right or that she can tell that something is wrong? _

I gave him a slight nod, answering his thoughts without alarming Bella.

_I was afraid of that. This is not good Edward, not good at all. She has said that before and whenever she has, her feelings have always been right. If she feels that something is wrong, or that something bad has happened, trust me when I say that it has. _He thought seriously and urgently.

I felt my eyes widen in shock. How could that be? Is it another power or is it connected with the one that allows her to feel her family's emotions? I am so confused and intrigued by my loves powers.

"Ok. If you need our help, please, call us." Sam said out loud so the girls didn't get suspicious. _I will get the pack together and we will start searching the woods. We will call if we find them, or if we find anything out of the ordinary such as any vampires or scent that we do not recognize. You should go. Your family will be waiting. _He added in thought.

"Thanks, Sam. We appreciate it. See you later, Emily. And thank you." I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to the stairs with me.

We quickly made our way to Nessie's room, where Seth was playing tea party with her. I had to stifle a laugh as we entered the room. Nessie had Seth wearing a pink dress over his cloths and a long blonde wig over his short black hair. And to top it all off, he was sitting on a small purple plastic chair holding a little cup and saucer with his pink pointed out. He looked absolutely ridiculous, and the whole scene was completely hilarious.

As Bella took in the scene in front of her, a tinny giggle escaped her lips before she was able to compose herself. Seth and Nessie quickly turned to look at us, a huge smile plastered across both of their faces.

"MOMMA! Seth is playing tea party with me. Doesn't he look pretty?" Nessie squealed. _Auntie Rose was going to play with me . . . _

"He looks absolutely gorgeous, baby. Did you dress him?" Bella asked full of amusement as she walked over and scooped Nessie into her arms.

"Yep!" She exclaimed proudly, popping the 'p' like most of the pack do.

"Looking good, Seth, looking good!" I said with a chuckle as I clasped him on the back.

"I looked pretty darn good if I do say so myself. Pick might just be my color. Very slimming." He joked with a big smile on his face as he stood. _Anything to make my little sister happy. She was so sad when Rose didn't show up. _

I locked eyes with Seth and mouthed 'thank you'. He nodded in return.

"We have to head up to the main house now, Renesmee. Would you like to go see grandma?" Bella cooed, hiding her worry very well. However, I could still see it.

"GRANDMA!" Nessie yelled, clapping her hands and bouncing.

"I take that as a yes." I chuckled.

"I'm coming too." Seth said searching my eyes for something. _Is something wrong? You seem worried, Edward. And something has been bugging mom all day. _

I nodded slightly. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to tell him anything, but he would find out soon enough.

"At least you didn't put any makeup on me, Nessie. That would take ages to clean off." Seth joked as he pulled off his wig and dress. I had to laugh as I imagined pictures of Seth dressed up as a girl _and_ wearing makeup.

"Come on you lot. Let's go." Bella said giggling as she took my hand in hers and headed for the door.

We quickly ran to the house, making it there in minutes. We found the family waiting on edge in the living room. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were all worried as well.

"Sorry we're late. It was my fault." Seth said as soon as we stepped into the living room.

"Not a problem. Esme has filled us in. Let's discuss what our next step will be." Carlisle said with authority. _The Denali's and Garrett are out searching the woods for them, just in case they have merely been distracted with each other. Everyone else went out hunting last night and is due back any second now. _

"Sam and the others are out looking for them as well. They will call if they find anything. I think that the only thing for us to do is wait to see if they find them." I advised.

"I can't just sit here while my brother and sister are out there somewhere." Jasper said frustrated. _Bella is really worried, Edward. So is everyone else, but the amount of worry and fear coming from her are the strongest. I have a bad feeling about this. Something bad as happened. The others won't find Rose and Emmett in the woods. _

My head snapped to Jasper. "Have you always felt this way?" I demanded. It sounded a lot like the warning Bella gave me before I talked to Esme.

He shook his head. _No. Only since you and Bella got here. It is really weird. I can't explain it. It is just a feeling a pick up on, a bad feeling. Almost like a sense of doom or a shadow or something. I don't know. I just know something is wrong. I don't understand; I have never felt like this before. _

I quickly stole a glance at Bella. She was holding our daughter, but her eyes were locked on Jasper.

"I think you are picking that up from Bella." I told him. He looked at me in shock and then looked at Bella. She sent him a small confirming smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Really? Has that happened before?" Jazz asked her. She simply nodded.

"Excuse me. But can you please explain what you three are going on about over there." An irritated Alice asked. She hates being left out of the loop.

"I know!" Seth said matter-of-factly. I looked over at him skeptically but signaled for him to continue. Most of the conversation was through my head, he couldn't possibly know.

"Jasper picked up a feeling from my mother that confused him. He can tell that something is wrong, that something bad has happened. He was discussing it with Edward mentally as to not scare the rest of you. Edward explained to Jasper that he was picking up that feeling from my mother and that is way he didn't feel like that before we were here. Then Jasper asked my mom if she has ever had this feeling before and she said yes." Seth said as if it was obvious.

Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I were staring at him with our mouths hanging open, as Bella looked on with a smile.

"How did you catch all of that?" Carlisle asked in awe.

Seth smiled smugly. "I know mom very well, so I suspected she felt that something was wrong, but I wasn't sure. When Edward asked Jasper if he always felt that way it heightened my suspicions. And they confirmed it when they started taking about my mom. It is all very simple if you pay attention to the words that they do say and the looks on their faces."

"Wow." Alice said still in shock.

"What happened the last time you had these feelings, Bells?" Jazz asked intently. Bella immediately tightened her grip on Renesmee and bowed her head.

"Whenever she has a feeling that something is wrong, it always turns out to be true." Seth said gravely.

"Are you certain?" Carlisle asked amazed.

"Yes. The last time she had this feeling, a group of nomads killed three hikers before we could get there; one being a child. And the time before that Leah, my sister, got seriously injured when she got cornered by two vampires alone. If it wasn't for Bella's warning, she probably would have been killed." Seth's voice broke at the end as he remembered the images of his sister and the thought that he was going to lose her too.

"This is not good. Alice have you seen anything?" Carlisle asked his tone grave. Yet I could hear his interest in this new finding hidden under the worry and fear.

"Sorry! I don't know why, but I can't see them. I think it may be because of Seth, Nessie and the other wolves." She gave Seth an apologetic smile. They saw Seth as a nephew ever since they found out he thought of Bella as a second mother. "Maybe if . . . –" She got cut off as my phone rang.

"Sorry. I have to take this, it's Sam." I said quickly as I answered the phone.

"Jake, Embry and the vamps are on their way there now. We found a scent we haven't smelled before mixed with the scents of the Rosalie and Emmett. On the way home we ran in to some of your vamps and gave them a leaf with the scent on it to see if they recognized it. They seemed to, because they took off fast." Sam said before I even had a chance to greet him.

"Thanks Sam." I said quickly before I hung up. I turned back to the family to see their eyes wide in horror.

I started to speak as the back door was thrown open.

"It is Alec!" Eleazar exclaimed panicked. The others were following in behind him. Jake and Embry quickly made their way to flank Bella.

"You're sure, Eleazar?" Carlisle asked, pleading for the answer to change.

"Yes! Absolutely sure."

"Alright. Seth take Nessie and you three go to that side of the room so I can see." Alice commanded as she shot up and pointed to the other side of the room.

They looked to Bella, asking her if this is what she wanted them to do. She nodded and then they quickly did as they were told, never once taking their eyes off of Bella. Esme had started to sob lightly; Tanya, Kate and Carmen tried to comfort her as they trembled trying to hold back sobs of their own.

Alice quickly searched the future.

_Vision:_

_Rose and Irina were huddled together in a stone room with no window. They were sobbing, and had a look of horror and despair on their faces. Emmett was nowhere to be found. _

_End Vision. _

"Emmett?" I asked her. She quickly nodded and pushed herself into another vision.

_Vision: _

_Emmett was in a room much like the girls. He had a look of pure fury on his face. _

"_WHERE IS MY WIFE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER! IF HE HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted diving at something. _

_This is when I noticed that he wasn't in the room alone. A small figure was on the other side of the room. Midflight, Emmett crashed to the ground, screaming and twitching in pain and fury. _

_JANE!!! _

_End Vision._

I locked eyes with Alice. The same horror I felt shown in her eyes. _They have them!_

"What is it, Alice! What did you see?" Jasper begged, feeling his wife's panic and horror.

"They took them." She whispered.

"What do you mean? Who took them?" Bella asked urgently.

"The Volturi. They are keeping Rose with Irina, away from Emmett. Emmett is with Jane!" Alice answered her voice breaking. Everyone gasped, knowing what that meant.

"NO!" Bella shouted as she dropped to the ground.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee cried.

"MOM!" Seth scouted.

"BELLA!" Everyone else cried.

_What is happening?_

_OH NO! _

_HELP HER!_

Bella started rocking back and forth, her body trembling as the sobs poured out of her. This was worse than last time.

"Seth, take Nessie up stairs. Jake, go get Sam. NOW!" I yelled. Seth and Jake took off with a start. All the girls were sobbing, watching Bella brake down.

"Oh GOD! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" Jasper cried as he collapsed under the weight of Bella's emotions. Alice quickly ran to him. "It hurts so much! Make it stop! Please, kill me! Just make it stop."

**JPOV (Just a quick look)**

The pain was crashing down on me like an anvil. Pushing me down further and further to a place where there was no hope, no warms, no light. Everything was dark and cold. Everything hurt; I would rather take on a thousand crazed newborns or be burned alive in a pit of fire then to feel this pain. I have known much pain in my existence, but this was so much worse than anything I have ever experienced. Because before there was always hope, I always saw a way out, a way to escape the pain. Now there was nothing but agony, such strong, burning agony! I wanted to die. NO! I wished for death! I would beg for death! That was the only way to stop the pain.

**EPOV**

"Edward what's happening?" Carlisle asked frantic, but I didn't have time to answer him because Bella's sobs increased. Suddenly, the lights flickered off throwing the house into darkness, Bella's doing. She was getting worse! If I didn't do something soon, we might not be able to draw her out of it.

I quickly pulled Bella onto my lap and started rocking her back and forth as I saw Sam do. I stroked her hair soothingly.

"Bella! Come back to me. I need you, love. We all need you. You can't leave us. You promised Bella! You promised that you would never leave me. Listen, Bella! You're scarring our family. Can you hear them love? They are crying." I cooed to her. I heard the door open then gasps as whoever it was took in the scene.

"We will get Rose, Emmett and Irina back! But we can't do that without you." I started to coo again.

"Bella!" I heard Sam whisper in agony. It hurt him to see her like this. _It has never been this bad before, Edward._

Sam quickly ran over to us and knelt down in front of me. He reached out and stroked her back, leaving her in my arms. _Hold on to her tightly, Edward. She needs to know that you are here for her. _He though before leaning close to her ear.

"Bells! Listen to me. I know you can hear me. You can't do this! Not again! You promised not to leave! That you wouldn't give up hope. You have a lot to live for, Bella. Think of the pack, your team. What would Jake and Embry do without you? And don't forget the Cullens. You finally got your family back. What about Edward, Bells? You're scaring him, sis. And don't forget Seth and Renesmee, what would your children do without their mother? What about all the covens that are here for you. A lot of people are counting on you, Bella! You can't let them down! There is no way they can get Rose and Emmie Bear back without you! Do you want to lose them forever?!" He said in a stern almost harsh voice. I realized right then that I would always need his help when she was like this. I couldn't talk to her like that. She was my love, and all I wanted to do was comfort her. But that wasn't what she needed.

Suddenly, her sobbing stopped and she stopped rocking. Something that he had said had finally reached her.

We waited as she regained control over her body. When she finally looked up, we were shocked at what we saw.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it felt like a good place to end. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter.

As always,

Thank You!!!


	20. Chapter 18

Sorry for the wait! I couldn't decide whose point of view I should write this chapter in. So, after much consideration, I decided to give you a little mix this time. I know that I haven't gotten around to answering my reviews yet, but I will get them all answered, it will just take some time. Thank you, to those of you that have taken the time to send reviews, it means a lot to me! Also, I would like to thank those of you that have added me to your favorites or alerts. Now, enough talk! On with the show!!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

**EMPOV**

After watching my little sister kick ass, I pulled Rose aside and asked if she wanted to go hunting. We needed to soon and I knew that she had some 'auntie bonding time' tomorrow and I didn't want to interrupt that.

It hurt me to see my wife long for something that she could never have. It has tortured and hunted her for all her immortal life. But now, with our little Nessie, she seems to be coming to terms with it. She is happier then I have ever seen her. I can't explain it. I am just grateful to Bella for letting Rose be a part of her and Nessie's lives after how Rose treated her while she was human.

"Come on Rosie. You don't want to be late for your date with Nessie do you?" I joked as I sprinted ahead of her.

"You know that won't happen." She laughed as she overtook me, which was fine with me; I liked watching her run from behind. HEHE!

"Stop looking at my ass, perv! She joked as she swayed her hips as she ran.

I groaned. She was killing me here. "You better stop doing that if you want to make it back home in time." I warned her in a husky voice.

She laughed a carefree laugh as she continued to run ahead. I smiled to myself. I loved this new, less bitchy Rose. Don't get me wrong, I loved her before, but it is nice to see some of the pain and resentment leave her eyes.

"Come on big guy!" She called from somewhere ahead of me. "Catch me if you can!"

My responding laugh was cut off by a terrifying scream of fear. I knew that scream!

Rose!

I quickly sped up, following her sweet rose and baby powder scent that still lingered in the air.

Another scent, one I didn't recognize, mixed with hers. Oh no! Oh no! Dear God! Please NO!

I broke through the trees into a clearing at full speed, but quickly stopped and froze as I took in the scene in front of me.

There were three of them. One I quickly recognized as Aro from Carlisle's paintings. The other two were very small and were young in age when their turned; if I had to guess around 13 or 14, maybe 15 but that's pushing it. They also looked very much alike, like twins. I heard about these two; they must be Jane and Alec. The fury twins; and they had my Rosie!

"Goodnight, dear one." Aro said in a cryptic, yet cheery, voice.

I started to growl and then took a step towards them, towards my life, my love, Rosalie. That's when I felt it. Something was happening to me. I could no longer see, hear, or smell anything. I could no longer feel anything, not even my own body. All of my senses were completely cut off!

I stopped and froze. I felt disoriented; trapped, imprisoned inside my own body! But that's not what frightened me. What frightened me was the fact that I could no longer look after Rose! I couldn't protect her! Was the same thing happening to her? Was she ok?

I was in the darkness for what seemed like hours. When it was finally lifted, I was in a brick room with no windows, it was very dark. My eyes franticly searched the room for Rose, but there was no sign of her.

If they did anything to hurt my Rosie they will pay!!

I noticed a tiny movement out of the corner of my eye. My head quickly snapped to the object, hoping beyond hope that it was Rose. However, there was no such luck. The figure lurking in my cell was one of the fury twins, Jane.

"Where is my wife?" I asked in a cold hard voice through my tightly clenched teeth.

I was answered by a mocking laugh.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE!" I growled at her.

She locked eyes with me and smirked.

That was it. That was all it took to set me off.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER! IF HE HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" I roared as I dove at her small frame on the other side of the room.

Midway, in midflight, I crashed to the ground in extreme pain. This was worse than anything I have ever experienced. It was like a second transformation. Like my every nerve ending was lit on fire.

My body started to shake as the pain set in. I called out in agony, even if I did promise myself that I wouldn't.

Then the witch removed my pain. She stood there laughing as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Where is my wife?" I demanded. It came out as a desperate whisper instead of the cold hardness I meant it to be.

"Don't worry. She isn't dead . . . yet." She taunted me.

I growled murderously at her and started to push myself off of the ground. Before I could stand completely, my body was again taken over with pain. My arms gave way making me crash to the floor. I could feel my entire frame twitch from the pain.

Rosie where are you!

**BPOV**

"The Volturi! They are keeping Rose with Irina, away from Emmett. Emmett is with Jane!" Alice answered her voice breaking.

They have taken them! My family!

"NO!" I heard myself shout as I crumpled to the ground.

I could hear the others calling my name, but I couldn't answer. I was further into the dark then I have ever been. I could see no way out. There was no hope. They have Rose and Emmie Bear. They are torturing them. They are going to take my family away from me one by one. I can't lose them!

"Oh GOD! Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" I heard Jasper cry out in pain. "It hurts so much! Make it stop! Please, kill me! Just make it stop."

I fell deeper into the dark. I was hurting him. I deserved to feel like this, to be trapped in my own pit of despair, my own personal hell.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly.

"Bella! Come back to me. I need you, love. We all need you. You can't leave us. You promised Bella! You promised that you would never leave me. Listen, Bella! You're scarring our family. Can you hear them, love? They are crying." A soothing voice cooed to me. I knew that voice. It belonged to someone very important to me. Who did it belong to? What can't I remember!!

"We will get Rose, Emmett and Irina back! But we can't do that without you." The voice said again.

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. The arms that held me hugged me closer. As they did so I felt something. It felt as if electricity bounced between me and this person. EDWARD! It was Edward that held me tight; Edward that cooed lovingly in my ear.

"Bells! Listen to me. I know you can hear me. You can't do this! Not again!" Sam! That was the other person. Edward had called Sam. "You promised not to leave! That you wouldn't give up hope. You have a lot to live for, Bella. Think of the pack, your team. What would Jake and Embry do without you? And don't forget the Cullens. You finally got your family back. What about Edward, Bells? You're scaring him, sis. And don't forget Seth and Renesmee, what would your children do without their mother? What about all the covens that are here for you. A lot of people are counting on you, Bella! You can't let them down! There is no way they can get Rose and Emmie Bear back without you! Do you want to lose them forever?!"

Upon hearing his words, my fear and agony turned into rage. I was angry . . . NO I was livid! How dare they take my family from me! How dare they threaten the lives of my family and friends! I will not let everyone that is counting on my down. Especially my Emmie Bear and Rosie!

The Volturi have finally pissed of the wrong person. I will get my family back. I will make them pay for what they have done!

I looked up after I regained control of my body. As I did so, I heard Edward and Sam gasp. I don't know what they saw in my eyes, but I am sure it scared the crap out of them. Right now I was not the happy caring Bella that they knew and loved. I was a pissed off powerful vampire that wanted my revenge.

I stood and quickly made my way outside. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Even in my current state, I knew who my friends and family were and I would do everything in my power to protect them, even if it was from myself.

I marched to the middle of the back yard before stopping. I was aware that I had been followed outside. I could sense that everyone, and I mean everyone, was out here watching me. They wanted to see what would happen, what I would do. I quickly placed a physical and mental shield around them. I didn't really know what I would do, and I wanted to protect them.

I could feel my power running through my veins. It was like a current . . . no a pulse of pure energy. It has always been there for me to tap into, but I didn't realize it until now.

I threw my head back and screamed, throwing my hands up in the air as I did so. Lightning shot from my finger tips. As my fury increased, the skies turned grey and storm clouds rolled in. Suddenly, it started to pour. But that wasn't enough! It didn't match my anger. I flicked my hand in a circular motion and tornados formed, two of them. I set them loose, having them circle the house, knocking down trees but doing damage to nothing else.

Still, it wasn't enough. I wrapped a shield around a large tree. I uprooted it and brought it flouting into the yard. I squeezed my shield, causing the tree the burst into splinters and dust, pretending it was Aro.

I then used my shield to levitate myself into the air. I registered the gasps and cries from the crowd, but I couldn't stop now. I needed to get all my anger out before I accidently hurt someone.

I screamed out again, but this time thunder rumbled my displeasure. I let myself drop down to the ground, as I hit it rippled causing an earthquake. The ground shook with waves.

"Ben!" I called out, my voice unrecognizable even to me. Knowing what I was asking, he quickly stopped the earthquake before it could cause any damage to the surrounding areas.

Then I thought of my daughter, my son. I must be scaring them. Edward, my pack, and my family and friends. What would they think of me? Certainly they would be afraid of me now. What have I done!

I slowly regained control. Reeling in the source of my power, the energy that pulsed trough my body, locking it away until I needed it again. Now that I understood it better, I could control it. I wouldn't break down again.

As I got my anger under control and my power restrained, the weather slowly turned back to normal. The tornados disappeared and the rain stopped. The thunder ceased and the sun reappeared.

I lifted the shields that I had placed around the others, but I couldn't face them yet. I couldn't turn around and see the fear in their eyes. They wouldn't want me here any longer. They would send me away.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly. I flinched. He was afraid.

"Bella, look at me!" He pleaded. I took a deep breath and turned around. I couldn't deny this man anything. I loved him.

When I locked eyes with him I didn't see what I expected to see. There was no fear. Only worry, concern, and love. I sighed in relief. He started walking towards me with his hands out in front of him.

"Bella, I won't hurt you, love." He said soothingly.

Now, I was confused. Why would he say that? Why would he think that I would be afraid of him? He is the one that should be afraid of me. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Bella, you're alright." He cooed coming closer.

I realized that I hadn't moved yet. I reached my hand out towards him, signaling for him to come to me. I tried to let all the love I felt for him show in my eyes.

He breathed out a sigh of relief before rushing over to me and pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"I'm so sorry!" I whimpered. I felt like I would burst into tears any minute, if that was at all possible. "I didn't mean to frighten anyone."

"Shh, Bella. It's ok. You have nothing to be sorry about." He cooed to me. "You protected us. Made sure that nothing could harm us."

"He's right, Bells. We're not afraid of you." Sam said as he walked over and rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Yea, Bella. You're not that scary!" Paul added.

The Cullens and the wolves all froze for a second, looking from Paul to me and back again. I glared at Paul. Did he really just say that? I would attack him right now, but I didn't want to leave Edward's arms.

"I so didn't mean that! I'm sorry! I won't do it again." He cried hiding behind Jake.

"Say it." I demanded, still wrapped up in Edward's arms.

"You are a viscous monster and can kick my little puppy ass!" He whimpered. I smiled to let him know that he was forgiven.

"Man, Paul. When are you going to learn?" Jake said shaking his head.

"I don't want him to." Embry added. The packed looked at him in disbelief. "The entertainment value is so worth it. She doesn't even need to pin him to the ground anymore. Now, she just has to look at him and he is cowering in fear and backtracking his words." Embry explained with a chuckle.

We stared at Embry for a full thirty seconds before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. All the other covens were looking at us as if we had lost our minds, and maybe we did.

"So, what are we going to do to get Emmett and Rose back?" I asked hesitantly after I sobered up.

"I don't know, Bella, but we'll think of something." Edward assured me.

"If I know anything about Aro, I think that he will use Rose and Emmett as leverage to get what he wants. He will bring them with him when he comes, along with Irina. I think that it is best to continue to train and prepare for their arrival." Eleazar spoke up.

"I agree." Carlisle said. "And everyone will hunt in groups of five or more. I do not want to lose anyone else. We need to be prepared for the unexpected, and keep our senses open. I do not know what he will do next."

**EPOV **

When Bella looked up, Sam and I gasped once we saw Bella's eyes. They were a swirling mix of gold, red, and black. Very hypnotic, but very frightening. You could see the absolute rage in her eyes.

In that second I knew that something in her had finally snapped, she was no longer the innocent, loving, sweet Bella that I loved. She was now a furious, murderous, creature. I had never seen her like this before, even when she was at her angriest. Her look sent a server down my spine, and I was afraid. Yes, I was afraid of her, but I was more afraid of losing her. Would my Bella ever come back? Or was she lost and gone forever?

Suddenly, she shot up out of my lap. As she did so, the lights started flickering on and off, but that wasn't all. Books, knickknacks, end tables, even the couches were lifted off of the ground and floating throughout the room.

Bella was causing this, but she didn't even seem to realize it. She simply marched towards the door.

"Bella!" I cried, but she couldn't seem to hear me.

_Don't, Edward!_ Sam shouted in my head as he stopped me from grabbing her arm. _She needs to get her anger out. Maybe she will come back to us afterwards. I have never seen her like this before. . . I don't know what she is capable of. _

"Let's follow her. I want to see what else she can do!" Elauzar said excitedly, yet I could still hear the underlining fear in his voice. Yes, everyone was afraid of my love, however, they had every right to be.

We slowly followed her out into the yard, keeping a good distance between us, not wanting to get to close.

We suddenly hit a brick wall. Bella! She knew we were here and she wanted to keep us back, protect us. My Bella must still be in there. She is the one protecting us.

I watched as she screamed up at the sky, throwing her hands up in anger and agony. My mouth dropped open as lightning shot from her fingers, and as storm clouds rolled in turning the sunny skies grey. I noticed it had started to pour; however, we were safe and dry under the shield. I noted in the back of my mind how neat that was.

_Amazing! Simply Amazing! But there is more to come, I can feel it. Much more to come. She is so powerful, this one. _Elauzar thought.

I watched as she created tornados with the flick of her hand and set them into the forest. And with another hand movement uprooting an ancient tree and moving it until it stood in front of her. Hearing the gasps as she clenched her fist, causing the tree to explode into splinters and dust.

_Oh, GOD! _Someone thought.

_She is so angry! So very angry. _Jasper thought.

_I can't see what she is going to do, but I can see that she will be alright. Edward, we will get our Bella back. _Alice thought, already knowing what my worries were.

_She is so powerful! Aro will want her, my daughter is in much danger. _Carlisle thought.

I growled at the thought, but it quickly turned into a gasp as I saw Bella levitate up into the air. Thunder rumbled as she screamed. She then dropped to the ground at an alarming rate. I tried to sprint forward out of instinct, but was stopped by the shield.

_There is nothing you can do, Edward. _Sam thought.

The ground absorbed her impact, causing waves to ripple thought the dirt. "Ben!" Bella called out, but it wasn't in her beautiful musical voice, this vice was hard and cold.

_Got you covered, sis! _Ben thought as he quickly kneeled down and placed one hand on the ground. The earthquake stopped suddenly, leaving the ground calm and even once more.

She stood still, breathing heavy. We waited for whatever was going to happen next, not knowing what to expect. However, she seemed to be calming down, returning to herself. The weather slowly turned back to normal. The tornados disappeared and the rain stopped. The thunder ceased and the sun reappeared. I rested my hand on her shield, wanting to go to her, to hold her tightly in my arms and promise that everything was ok. But I couldn't.

Suddenly, my hand dropped as she lifted her shield from around us.

"Go to her, Edward. I know you want to. She is frightened and ashamed. Go to her." Jasper said in a low reassuring voice.

Carlisle, Esme, and Sam nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath and headed towards her. I walked slowly, putting a reassuring mask on. She still had her back to me, but I wanted her to know that everything was ok, and that above all else, that I still loved her.

I had to call to her many times, and beg her to look at me, before she finally turned. I sighed in relief as I noticed her eyes were once again a warm golden color, and the warmth and light were within them again. My Bella was back.

_Edward, tell her that we aren't frightened of her. Tell her that we love her. _Esme thought desperately. She loved Bella, and knew her well.

_We love you, sis. _Jasper and Ben repeated over and over again.

_Now, that was really something!_ Thought Garrett. He really enjoyed watching Bella, but also had a healthy respect for her.

She held out her hand to me, silently asking me to come to her. I quickly dashed to her side, not needing to be asked twice. I pulled her into my arms and I reassured her that we all still loved her and that she hadn't scared any of us. With the help of Sam and a distraction from Paul, we were finally able to reassure her.

We were now back at our house with the wolves and Nessie. They were all asleep, excused after the events that had taken place today. Bella and I were in bed, she was snuggled up against my side as I stroked her hair absentmindedly.

I was glad that she was unable to read my mind, because I was worried. Worried about Rose and Emmett. Worried about the fate of the rest of us. Worried about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Well, that is the end to yet another chapter. I hope you liked it. I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. My computer crashed, again! The fucking motherboard went out, again! This is like the fifth time. So, I bought a new laptop, but it is on backorder and won't come in until Saturday. But, I promise you all that I will find a computer and start working on the next chapter before then.

As Always,

Thank You!!!


	21. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!! I am so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. With my computer problems, and then my new computer coming in late, along with the holidays, I didn't have much time to write. Again, I am so sorry for making you all wait. I want to take this time to thank everyone that has reviewed; I will try to respond to each and every one of them as soon as I am able. I would also like to thank those of you that have put me on your alerts or favorites lists. Thank you. Now, enough talk. On with the show.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do know own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

**RPOV**

What was going to happen to us? Where is my Emmie? Irina and I were huddled together in a corner of our cell. We were afraid of what might come through that door.

"I am so sorry, Rose! So sorry!" Irina apologized for the thousandth time.

When I was first thrown into a room with Irina, my first instinct was to rip her stinkin' head off. It was her fault that we were in this mess in the first place. She is the one that misunderstood Nessie. She is the one that ran to Aro without talking to us first. HER OWN FAMILY!! Seriously, I didn't want anything to do with her.

I was angry, no I was pissed. She betrayed us. Her family. HER FAMILY. But then I remembered what Bella had said. She told us not to blame Irina for what she has done. She told us to think about what she has been through, to put ourselves into her shoes so to speak. I was still angry at her for what she had done. If I was in her place, I still wouldn't have done it, but I could see and understand the motives behind her actions. Even if I didn't agree with them.

Now, we were huddled together in the corner of a brick room awaiting our fate.

When I first awaked here, I paced the floors trying to figure out a means of escape; but there was nothing, no way out. Soon Irina convinced me that there was no way out. She had been locked in this cell from the moment after she addressed Aro.

She looked terrible. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her hair tangled and matted. But worst of all was her eyes. They were black as night from her hunger, and the normal fierce fire that burned within them was extinguished into nothingness. She had given up hope.

"It's alright, Irina. Bella will get us out of here." I cooed to her, hoping that my words stood true.

"No. She can't. No one can." She whimpered.

"I know my sister, and she will save us." I replied with conviction. Bella will save us somehow. I know it. Everyone thought that I was fiercely protective of my family, but in all truth, I don't hold a candle to Bella.

I have seen, first hand, what happens when someone threatens her family. I myself did it unintentionally, and so has Alice. It really is a sight to behold. These vampires don't know who they are messing with. This time they have pissed of the wrong vampire. This time they may not make it without loss.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER! IF HE HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Emmett's voice called. I sprung up and ran to the opposite wall. He was there on the other side! I tried to break through the brick, but was unable. Our captors had somehow made them vampire proof.

"I'M HERE, EMMETT! I'M HERE!" I called out, hopping he could hear me, but knowing that was unlikely.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash; the result of a vampire crashing into a brick surface. Then I heard what had to be the worst sound in my existence. Emmett's voice crying out in pure agony.

I started banging on the wall franticly; trying to get to my mate, my husband, my love. This had to be the worst form of torture possible, hearing one's love calling out in pain and agony but being unable to do anything about it, being unable to run to them. I would gladly take any form of physical pain imaginable. I would gladly burn for all eternity then to hear my Emmett in so much pain.

I crumbled to the ground, dry sobbing as I called out his name. His pain was my pain.

After some time - minutes or hours, I do not know- I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I clutched onto Irina with all the strength that I had, my body still shacking with sobs.

She rocked me back and forth while rubbing soothing circles on my back, calming me without words.

"Emmett is strong, Rosalie. He will be alright." She said in a low voice with little emotion.

She tried to persuade me to move back to our corner, but I wouldn't go. Instead I lend up against the wall separating me from my Emmie, and rested my one hand and my face against it. A small attempt to get closer to him.

She sat beside me, one arm still wrapped around me.

"I hope you're right." She said suddenly. I turned to look at her, and in her eyes was a small glimmer of hope.

She saw my questioning look and continued. "You seem to have lots of faith in the one you call Bella. I hope you are right. I hope that somehow she will be able to save us."

"She will, Irina. My sister will save us." I promised firmly.

**EZPOV (A little more Eleazar love!) **

Bella's commanding display of power was fascinating to watch. Never in all my years have I seen anything like it, or have a met such a creature. She is truly one of a kind.

When she awoke from her trancelike state, I was overwhelmed with the amount of power I could feel rolling off of her in waves. I am still unable to get a read on her, and I find that maddening!

When I first saw her eyes I was terrified and yet I was unable to look away. The swirling mix of gold, red, and black was very hypnotic. When you looked into those eyes, you knew your place, they demanded respect. They were the eyes of an extremely powerful creature, one that could end your life if given the reason.

However, in the back of my mind, I knew that Bella would never hurt me and that I had no reason to be afraid. It was quite unnerving to have no control over my reactions.

But now that I look at it, it made sense. When Bella's eyes were golden, when she was herself, everyone is drawn to her. They wanted to get to know her, and would do anything to protect her. When Bell's eyes burn black, they are afraid of her. They know that she is upset and not to anger her further. And when Bella's eyes swirl gold, red and black, they trap you and provoke terror in you. You have gone too far. As long as she maintains eye contact, there is nothing you can do.

I also believe that her power is freely flowing through her system when her eyes are this hypnotic swirl of color. I believe that everyone can sense, on a subconscious level, just how powerful she is when they see these eyes.

Carlisle and I have totally redesigned Bella's training after seeing her display last night.

She did a lot of amazing things yesterday, but I am sure that there is still more she can do. I can't get a read on it, but for some reason, I just know.

"Ok, Bella. Shield the first group from both mental and physical attack." Kate called pointing at a group of people by the river. We have split everyone into three groups for her training. Two groups of vampires and one group containing the wolves.

"The group of vamps by the house is going to be the bad guys, and you have to stop their attack. The wolves will sit this one out." She instructed Bella. Bella nodded once, confirming that she understood.

The vampires in that group had already been instructed to attack the wolves instead of the other group of vampires. Everyone was in on this plan except of Bella, Nessie, and the wolves. Edward would know, having read it in the others minds.

I know it was wrong to trick Bella, but we needed to see if she could focuses on everything around her, to take in the unexpected and react to it in time. Even if she was unable, no one would get hurt. Every vampire here knows what the wolves mean to Bella, and no one wants to feel her wrath if something were to happen.

"Now!" Kate called.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the 'villain' group started running towards the 'good' group, however, halfway there they shifted their direction and started towards the unaware wolves. They phased quickly, busting out of their clothes, having been caught off guard.

Not having missed a beat, Bella's eyes immediately burned black as a ferocious snarl left her lips.

Four humongous twisters appeared and circled protectively around the wolf pack. Then those who were attacking stopped in their tracks. A second latter they were lifted into the air and brought to rest in front of Bella.

Unable to move, all of their eyes shown with fear. It was very unnerving, as a vampire, to lose complete control over one's body.

"That was not a good idea." She said in a cold voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Her captives' eyes turned pleading upon hearing her words. They were afraid of what would happen next, they have seen her powers first hand and knew that she can end them in seconds without much effort on her part.

I on the other hand knew that she wouldn't truly hurt them. She thought of them as family, and Bella would protect her family no matter what. Kate, Carlisle (holding Nessie), and I watched from our perch on the porch.

"You will not try that again, no matter what the others have told you. Do you understand me?" She demanded. Well, it seems that she has caught on to our plans and has effectively put a stop to them.

She released them after sensing their agreement and then spoke again. "That goes for all of you. Oh, and Eleazar?" She said turning towards me. "Do not try that again."

I gulped before nodded my head franticly.

The tornados disappeared as she took off into the woods.

"Where'd she go?" I asked, shocked by her sudden disappearance.

"To get the wolves more clothing, seeing as you shocked them into phasing." Edward laughed.

"I think we need to plan our next move carefully. She was completely serious when she warned us not to try that again." Jasper added his tone was a mix between amusement and pride.

"Damn right I was." Bella's voice rang as she reappeared from the forest, arms full of shorts and what appeared to be one dress. I was still taken aback at how quick she was, even though I have witnessed it many times before.

"Come on you lot, follow me into the words." She commanded the wolves.

A few minutes later they reappeared from the woods dressed in cut offs, well except for the one female, whom wore a dress.

"Bad move, dude. Bad move." Jacob said shaking his head and laughing. The others chuckled along with him.

"Totally. You should have known better, Carlisle." Embry added shaking his head. I looked over to Carlisle who was looking a little sheepish. What on earth is going on?

"I don't understand." I said aloud. This caused the wolves and the rest of the Cullens to laugh lightly.

"Eleazar. You planed a surprise attack on an unsuspecting group of Bella's family. But that really wasn't your misstep. Your misstep is that Bella's son was in said group." Sam explained slowly as if talking to a second grader.

Realization dawned on me. Seth. I knew that Bella considered Seth to be her son. And I also knew that Bella would do anything to protect her family, especially her children.

Sam continued when he saw that I understood. "You are very lucky. If Bella wasn't so controlled, and if she didn't think of you all as family, I would have hated to see the outcome of that attack. It is the worst possible thing you could do, attacking one of Bella's children."

"Well, I admit that I should have thought of that before hand, however, it was necessary. We needed to know that Bella could still sense and react to something when she wasn't expecting it." I explained.

"I understand your motives and reasoning, however, I wouldn't try it again." Bella said. "Now, it's time to get this show on the road."

The rest of training was organized chaos. Everyone was split into two groups, the 'bad' and the 'good'. The 'bad' group would attack the 'good' while also attacking Bella. Bella was able to protect everyone on her side, and fend off personal attacks. Edward was always by her side, watching her back while still keeping a close eye on Seth.

I have a feeling that he too now sees Seth as a son. I know for a fact that he would protect the boy from harm for the sake of Bella's happiness, but there seems to be a bit more to it than that. Oh well, I would have to ask.

About an hour into training I saw Bella freeze. Her head quickly snapped to meet Edwards before she yelled.

"Stop!" She screamed freezing everyone into place, forcing them to listen to her command.

She unfroze them just as quickly. Kate, Carlisle and I quickly rushed to her.

"What it is, love?" Edward asked his voice full of concern as he pulled her to him.

"They're coming." She whispered cryptically.

"Who's coming?" Edward asked, looking from her to Alice, the latter shrugging.

"The Volturi. They are on their way now. They will be here in ten minutes and twenty-nine seconds." She answered. As she did, there were many gasps of shock and horror. We were supposed to have about two and a half more weeks until then came.

"How do you know, Bella? Alice hasn't had a vision?" I asked eagerly. Some doubted her, but I believed her fully.

"I can't explain it. I just know. They will come through the woods in the front of the house in nine minutes and forty-five seconds, bringing with them Emmett, Rosalie, and Irina. Alice will get a vision in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1." She answered, and right on schedule, Alice was pulled into a vision.

"She's right! They are coming! Now!" Alice squeaked out.

"Amazing." I whispered. Bella just keeps getting more and more fascinating.

"Quickly, to the front of the house. This is happening sooner than we thought, but everyone knows the plan. Stick to the plan. Now move." Edward yelled taking charge as Bella took hold of Nessie.

We all ran to the front yard, getting information, preparing ourselves for those that were to come from the woods shortly.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. I know it is a little shorter than the past few chapters, but it seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter should be longer. We are getting closer to the end now. I am not sure how many more chapters there will be. I may know the eventual outcome, but I make up the rest as I go along, so you never know what will happen. Thank you for reading! Until next time!!!

As Always,

Thank You!!!!!!!


	22. AN: I know, Not another one!

Hey Everyone,

I know! I know! Not another author's note! I hate them too! However, I wanted to let you all know that I have a new story up. If you need a good laugh, go read it!! It is purely a story of humor and fun, made just for your amusement!

It is called The Dynamic Duo Strikes Again! In this story, Emmett has rubbed off on Bella, and now the two pranksters are left alone to entertain themselves. You would think that the Cullens would know better. What happens when the two are unleashed on the unsuspecting townsfolk? And will the other Cullen children join in on the fun?

To have these questions answered you must go check it out! Again, this story is just for your entertainment. If you're having a bad day, read it and laugh! Let it brighten your day!

Ok, enough talk, and sorry about the author's note. The next chapter of Painful Memories will be up by the end of the week if I have to stay up all night to finish the next chapter.

Thank you,

FantasyFreak1987


	23. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone!! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love them!! And thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now, here is the next chapter like I promised you. A lot happens, and it is very action packed. So, I hope you like it. Now, enough talk! On with the show!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

**BPOV**

We ran to the front yard as quickly as we could. I can't explain how I knew what I did, but I just knew. It was the weirdest sensation ever. Almost like someone cracking an egg on your head, or something. I froze when I felt it, not knowing what it was at first. Something told me to listen, listen to the warning my mind was trying to tell me. I turned my body over to the power, and gave into the feeling.

Suddenly, I knew that the Volturi were on their way, and I knew what time they would be here. But the most important thing I learned was the fact that they would have our loved ones with them.

It wasn't a vision, and I didn't hear someone whispering in my head. I just knew. When some doubted me because of Alice's lack of a vision, I was able to predict when she would have her vision on this topic.

Something was telling me that this would happen every time my family was in trouble. That it is my own personal warning signal against danger. And I think it will happen again the next time that anyone that I consider family is in danger. But that is something to think about latter, for now we have a fight to prepare for.

Our formation was a simple one. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Eleazar made up the front line. Alice, Esme, Carmen, Tonya, Kate and I made up the second line, standing slightly behind them. We girls wanted to stand beside them, a united front as a family, but they wouldn't allow it. Stupid overprotective fools. But we love them enough to do it their way.

Jacob, Embry, and Seth stood behind me, my team through it all. Renesmee was perched between Seth's massive shoulder blades. They had orders to run with her if things looked grave. If Sam, Edward, or I told them to run, they were to run, no questions asked. Their main concern was to keep my daughter safe.

Behind my team, our vampire friends stood in two lines. The ones with valuable powers stood in the middle of the first row, this way they could be protected. The remainder of the Pack was behind the last row of vampires. They looked intimidating, not only because of the sheer size of them, but they were also clawing at the ground aggressively, waiting for the incoming danger.

"They are almost here." Edward said quietly. The rest of us waited in silence.

Suddenly, Edward let out a low hiss.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked before I could.

"They planned this! We have been tricked!" Edward whispered in a heated tone. He was extremely angry from something that he heard in one of their minds.

"What was a trick? Edward, please explain." Carlisle asked anxiously.

"It's too late. They are here. Aro will explain." Edward said a scowl on his face.

Just then, the Volturi came gliding through the trees and into the front yard. Aro, Marcus and Caius were in the lead, followed by their guard. All were dressed in the black and grey robes of the Volturi. They stopped about fifty feet away from us. The two of the three leaders had smiles on their faces. Aro and Caius.

I quickly scanned the crowd looking for Rosalie, Emmett, and Irina. I finally found them in the middle of the guard. Rosalie and Irina were each held by one of the guards, however, it took three to restrain Emmett. I could see the fear in Rosalie's eyes, the absolute hopelessness in Irina's, and the anger and small amounts of fear in Emmett's.

I felt my eyes darken, as I took in their emotions. I was sure that my eyes were now burning black. They will not get away with this.

"Carlisle!" Aro called warmly. "Thank you, my friend."

"I do not understand, Aro." Carlisle spat hatefully. A tone I thought him incapable of.

"Awe, Carlisle." Aro said shaking his head. "You are too predictable, my friend. Your compassion is your greatest fault. Because of it, you played right into my hands. Now, you are right where I wanted you."

"You see, I know that you rely heavily on dear Alice and her visions. I also know that you would do anything to protect your family. I knew that if there was a threat, you would call upon your friends to come and help you. Irina just provided me with the information needed to trigger Alice's little vision without suspicion."

"You are friends with some very gifted vampires, Carlisle. Vampires that I want. And you so kindly gathered them all in one place for me to come and get. And for that, I thank you." He finished with an evil laugh.

I heard many gasps of shock from the vampires behind me, along with growls from the wolves. No one suspected this.

"What has happened to you, Aro?" Eleazar asked. "Are you so blinded by power?"

"Awe, my dear weak friend. We are the rules of this world. It is an honor to be a member of the guard. It is your duty to serve when we call upon you, and we will take whomever we want. It is our right as rulers." He said sinisterly.

"We came for Edward, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Eleazar, Zafrina, Benjamin, Maggie, and Sobhan. But I was delighted to find out that two more of your number has useful gifts as well. We will be taking Bella and Renesmee as well." Aro said excitedly.

Upon hearing Renesmee's name, I let out a viscous snarl; which was echoed by the rest of my family and the pack.

"And how do you plan on making us come quietly?" Edward asked coldly.

"Quite simple, young one." Caius said as he snapped his fingers.

Upon this signal, the guards holding onto Rose, Emmett, and Irina brought them forward so they now stood beside the three leaders.

My eyes quickly snapped to them. I looked each one in the eye and silently made a promise to save them. The fear quickly fled Rose's and Emmett's eyes. After reassuring them, I quickly wrapped the three of them in a tight mental and physical shield. It formed almost a second skin around them, so that the guards holding them wouldn't realize that it was there.

Rose and Emmett were gone during my little meltdown, so they didn't know the extent of my powers. This worked to our advantage, because that meant that Aro was ill informed, and we still had a trick up our sleeves.

"You agree to come with us quietly, and we will return these three unharmed. If you refuse, we will kill them. If you still refuse, we will start picking off the rest of you, until the ones that we came for agree to come." Caius said with an excited smile on his face. He was really looking forward to a fight.

Edward turned and looked at me. I nodded my head slightly, signaling to him that I could do this. When he turned back around, he had a smirk on his face.

"No dice." Edward said cockily.

"If that is your choice." Caius smirked as he started to raise his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edward called calmly after hearing Caius's thoughts, this paused Caius's movements.

Caius stared him in the eye and then continued to raise his hand.

"I warned you." Edward said lightly, I don't even know if they heard him.

It happened as soon as Caius's hand was over his head. It had been a signal to the guard. As soon as they saw it, the guards holding Rose, Emmett, and Irina, tried to dismember my family.

That threw me over the edge; I could no longer hold back my power. I let it rage through me. As I felt my power pulse through my body, I knew my eyes had changed from black to a swirl of red, gold, and black. I growled murderously as I felt my power course through my veins. The skies darkened with my anger.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I growled in a low cold voice, as I stepped to the front. Then using the shields I had previously wrapped around them, I picked up Emmett, Rose, and Irina. I brought them over to our side and dropped them next to Esme and Alice.

When they were safe, I quickly wrapped a shield around the frozen guards that had tried to hurt my family. I picked them up and carried them until they were right in front of me.

"Now you must pay the price for trying to hurt my family." I snarled as I stared them in the eyes.

Using my shield, I dismembered the five guards at the same time, dropping the pieces to the ground. I quickly wrapped my shield around a dead tree in the forest and crushed it over the pieces that were once vampire.

"Ben! I light if you please." I called to him.

He quickly formed a fireball in front of him. I used my shield to from a bowl. I picked up the fire and brought it to my pyre, igniting it on fire. When I was finished I looked up at Aro. I could see the fear he had in his eyes, but there was also determination, desire, and longing.

"Now, what are you going to do?" I asked him in a cold hard voice.

"Nothing can stop us from what we came to do." Aro replied, signaling for the rest of the guards to attack, underestimating my power once again. "Not even you are strong enough, my dear."

In that instant, I quickly froze every single member of the Volturi. We were encircled by a wall of tornadoes that spun in place, making it so no one could escape unless I wanted them too. I was beyond pissed now.

I quickly scanned my enemy, and saw that their eyes were full of fear. However, I also noticed something else. As my eyes locked with some of the guard, I felt this warm sensation in my chest. They were innocent.

I quickly wrapped my shield around those that gave me that feeling.

"Innocent." I exclaimed as I picked them up and moved them to the side. I didn't even have time to place who they were, I just knew that they were forced into this like Aro was trying to do to my family.

After I moved the innocent out of the way, my attention turned back to the others.

"Guilty." I exclaimed as I wrapped my shield around them and dismembered those who remained.

As the pieces of my enemy dropped to the ground I felt weird, almost tired, and it scared me. I quickly turned around in search for Edward.

When my eyes locked with his I whispered his name before falling into darkness.

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter. I know! I know! A cliffhanger! I am sorry about that, but this is really where this chapter needed to end. I would have posted sooner, but I kept changing what would happen. I finally decided on this version, because I liked what happens next the best. I hope you liked it!

As Always,

Thank You!!


	24. Chapter 21

Ok everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! Also, thanks to those of you that have added me to your favorite or alerts lists. Ok, enough talk. On with the show!

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

**EPOV**

"You agree to come with us quietly, and we will return these three unharmed. If you refuse, we will kill them. If you still refuse, we will start picking off the rest of you, until the ones that we came for agree to come." Caius said with an excited smile on his face. _We will get what we came for. One way or another._

After hearing Caius's words and thoughts, I knew that it would come down to a fight. I also knew that Bella would be the one fighting. That's not what I want, but with all her powers, there is nothing I could do to stop it. If I refused, she would just do it anyway.

I turned to look my Bella in the eyes. She gave me a slight nod, reassuring me that she would be ok. I turned back around to address Caius.

"No dice." I said cockily.

"If that is your choice." Caius smirked as he started to raise his hand. _He asked for it. It is his fault that his family will die. _I saw in his mind that once he raised his hand, the guards would attack Emmett, Rosalie, and Irina.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned him. This caused a momentary pause in his movements. His eyes snapped to mine as he continued to raise his hand.

"I warned you." I said under my breath. He was really asking for it. The one sure fire way to set off Bella is by attacking her family.

Once Caius's hand was raised, everything happened fast.

The guards tried to attack Rosalie, Emmett, and Irina, but they couldn't seem to touch them. Sometime during the confrontation, Bella had wrapped her shield around them. Suddenly, the sky darkened.

I noticed all that in a matter of milliseconds, however, most of my attention was on Bella. As soon as the guards laid a hand on our family, she snapped. Her eyes quickly changed from black to the hypnotic swirl of red, gold, and black. A murderous growl escaped her lips as her eyes zeroed in on the guard members.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Bella growled in a low cold voice. It was the same voice she used every time she let her powers run fully. She then stepped in front of us. I tensed when she was no longer behind me. It felt all wrong. All wrong.

Suddenly, Emmett, Rosalie, and Irina were raised into the air. Bella brought them over to our side and gently set them down next to Esme and Alice. As soon as they were on the ground, Emmett was by my side; while Tonya and Kate pulled Irina into their arms, and Esme and Alice embraced Rosalie.

After they were safe, I noticed that Bella had wrapped a shield around the offending guard members and brought them so they floated in the air in front of here. Their eyes held nothing but terror as they looked into my loves eyes.

"Now you must pay the price for trying to hurt my family." She snarled at them harshly.

_OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! _They all chanted in their heads as they stared in my loves eyes.

In one swift motion, she clasped her shield upon itself, dismembering the five guards quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a large dead tree floating out of the forest. As soon as it was over the pile of dismembered vampire parts, it exploded into kindling.

"Ben! I light if you please." Bella called, never taking her eyes off of her pyre.

_One fireball coming up!_ Ben thought as he used his gift to form a floating fireball. With a flick of the wrist, Bella sent the fireball soaring to her pyre, igniting it causing an inferno. The purple smoke bellowed upwards, darkening the already dark skies.

_I HAVE TO HAVE HER! _Aro thought, causing all of my attention to turn to him. When I looked him in the eyes, I saw the fear he had of Bella, but I also saw determination, desire, and longing. He wanted her, and he wanted her badly. I growled at his thoughts. He would _not_ get my love. Bella is _mine_!

"Now, what are you going to do?" Bella mocked him in a cold hard voice.

"Nothing can stop us from what we came to do." Aro replied as he signaled for the rest of the guards to attack. "Not even you are strong enough, my dear." _I must have her!_

I growled viscously. No one would hurt Bella. Before I was able to take a single step, every member of the Volturi was frozen in place. But that wasn't the scariest thing. We were now encircled by a wall of tornadoes that spun in place. No one could get in, and no one could get out. Small rocks and sticks started to levitate in the yard. Bella was enraged!

I saw Bella scan the crowd. I had no idea what she was looking for.

All of a sudden, some of the members were raised into the air and set to the side. They were in-between our family and the Volturi. "Innocent!" Bella proclaimed, as she set them down, never taking her eyes of the remaining Volturi.

"Guilty!" She shot venomously, as she lifted the remaining members into the air. She dismembered them quickly, like the last group.

_EDWARD! _Jasper shouted in his mind. _Something's wrong!_

As the pieces of our enemy dropped to the ground, Bella turned towards me. As soon as my eyes locked with hers, I knew something was wrong; they were flickering from the hypnotic color to golden and back.

"Edward!" She whispered in a small shaky voice. _Help me!_ I heard her sweat angelic voice in my head, a silent plea, calling for me. Then her eyes closed and her body crumpled towards the ground.

I instinctually ran and caught her before her body hit the ground. I pulled her seemingly lifeless form into my arms and cradled her to my chest. I couldn't hear all of the thoughts from the people around me, everything was eerily quiet. I couldn't seem to catch my breath, however unneeded it may be. My heart shattered into a thousand different tiny pieces. I couldn't exist without her; she can't be gone!

They others were still frozen in shock behind me. I needed help! I couldn't lose her!

"Carlisle! I need you!" I screamed franticly, trying to hold back my sobs. This seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

Our family converged around us, vampire and werewolf alike. I could hear the dry sobs from the vampires mixed with the throaty cries of the werewolves. Everyone needed my Bella. She was our glue, the one that taught us we could all work together. She was our heart.

"Rose, get Seth and Renesmee out of here!" I said. "Now!" I snapped when she hadn't moved yet. They didn't need to see their mother like this.

Seth was back in human from desperately clutching a distraught Renesmee to his chest. He was on the ground, rocking them back and forth with tears were powering down his cheeks. He eyes on the lifeless form of the women he thought of and loved like a second mother, my Bella.

Rose quickly made her way to them and picked them both up in her arms, sometimes it paid to have vampire strength. They didn't seem to notice until she started moving them away.

"NO! We have to stay here! You can't take us away! We need to stay with her! We need our mother!" Seth shouted franticly as Rose continued to walk away.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! Please mom! We need you!" He begged my love.

"I want my momma! Take me to my momma! Please, Sethy! I want my momma!" Renesmee shouted clucking on to Seth for her dear life as tears streamed down her little cheeks.

"Leah, Quil." Sam called in a thick voice. "Go with Rose. Seth and Renesmee need you right now. Take them to Emily." He commanded as the tears ran down his face. They nodded their heads before quickly complying.

"We need to burn the pieces. Or all will be for not." I said in a dead voice as I pulled Bella tighter against my chest. My eyes never left her beautiful face.

"Ok. This is what we are going to do." Jasper commanded, taking charge of the situation. He had moved into military mode. It was the only way he knew how to hide from the pain.

"Emmett, Garreett, Peter, and Randall; go get as much fire wood as you can." He demanded. The four of them quickly took off into the woods. "Ben, when they get back, ignite the fire." Ben simply nodded his head as Tia held onto his shaking form.

"Sam, you and the pack start picking up the pieces, the rest of us will help. Find every last piece, miss nothing!" Jasper demanded.

They set to work quickly. I was shocked to see that the ones Bella called innocent were helping to collect the body parts and put them into the newly ranging fire.

I could still feel the presence of six people around me. I didn't know who they were; I was too lost in my pain.

One of them reached out to take my Bella away from me. Instinctively, I let out a murderous growl of warning. They were not to touch my mate. She was mine!

The person quickly retreated.

"Edward." A male voice said softly, his voice was pained. "You need to let me look at her I cannot help otherwise. I won't hurt her. I promise."

They same vampire tried reach for her again. This time my snarls were venomous, I have never heard such lethal sounds come out of my mouth before.

Suddenly, the six individuals went flying away from us. My head snapped up in shock. She was alive! My Bella was alive! Even in her unconscious state she was protecting us. She must have thought we were in danger because of my snarls.

I when I looked up, I realized that I had greatly overreacted. The people who had been around us were family.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, and Embry, were now lying on the ground shocked.

"She's alive, Carlisle! She isn't dead!" I said in a rush, only slightly relived. I wouldn't be ok again until she woke up and I could get lost in her golden eyes.

The six of them quickly got up once they understood what had happened. There was hope in their eyes as they approached us. They were stopped by the shield about four feet from us.

"Edward, you have to get her to lower her shield so we can help. She thinks you are in danger because of you growls, she is protecting you." Carlisle said, his voice radiating hope.

"Bella, love. It's ok. You are safe. I have you. We are all safe now, love. No one is going to hurt us. Please lower your shield so our family can help you." I whispered in her ear, stroking her face lovingly.

She must have heard me on some level, because she immediately dropped her shield, allowing our family to get to us. Alice, Jacob, and Embry were at my side in an instant, while Carlisle and Esme approached more cautiously, not wanting to set me or Bella off again.

Once Carlisle reached us, he pulled Bella from my arms. I felt the loss instantaneous. I repressed a painful whimper when I no longer felt her in my arms.

As soon as she was out of my arms, a small whimper escaped Bella's lips. My head quickly shot to Carlisle, and I had to try hard to suppress a growl. Alice had to restrain me from getting up and stealing Bella back from Carlisle and disappearing.

I knew that Carlisle wouldn't hurt Bella, but it was natural for us to protect our mates. Bella's whimper was clearly one of pain, and I wanted to take it away. I needed to take it away.

Sensing my unease, Carlisle quickly went into doctor mode and quickly checked over her body for any signs of damage. Esme kneeled by her head and stroked her hair soothingly, as her daughter continued to whimper in pain.

"There is no physical damage at all, and I don't think there will be any mental as well. Her shields were impenetrable. I have two theories, one as likely as the next. The first, she used up the majority of her strength during the fight and her body has shut itself down. She hasn't hunted in weeks, and we were surprised by attack, not allowing us to prepare. The second, maybe this is the cause of one of her powers; one we haven't yet seen. Either way, I don't know how to ease her pain, but I won't give up until I find a way." Carlisle assessed as he handed her back to me.

As soon as she was in my arms her whimpering had stopped completely. I looked up to Carlisle, shocked. He was staring at me with the same expression on his face.

"Ok, that was easier than I thought." Carlisle finally said. I nodded and pulled Bella tighter to my chest. If I couldn't stop her pain, I wouldn't let her go no matter what.

"Let's go back home. You will be more comfortable there, and your children need to know that their mother is still alive." Carlisle said softly before standing up and addressing everyone else. I hadn't even noticed that they were gathered around us once more.

I quickly pulled her to my chest and ran home, not to the big white house, but to the home I shared with my love, my children, and her brothers. I felt the others behind me, but I just kept running. I didn't stop until I was safely in our room.

I gently laid down on the bed, pulling her into my arms. A few minutes later, Seth and Renesmee came running into the room and claimed on the bed. They curled themselves up next to her. They each had a hand resting somewhere on her; they needed the contact.

After awhile, Jacob and Embry came in and sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. They were her closest brothers, part of her team. We sat there in silence, comforting each other simply by presence, waiting for Bella to wake up and come back to us.

I heard the others talking quietly throughout the house, but I tried to block it out. Everyone was here, even the part of the guard that Bella saved. I don't know why, but they seemed to care about Bella as well. I haven't even had a chance to see who they were.

Every once in awhile, one of our family members would come in and check on us. They would whisper something to Bella, and then the rest of us before leaving again.

I held her tight as I hummed her lullaby. There was nothing more I could do except for wait.

* * *

So, that is the end of another chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading!

As Always,

Thank You!!


	25. Chapter 22

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I apologize to all of my loyal readers! SORRY! I would also like to take a minute to thank everyone that has sent me a review. I know that I haven't replied yet, but I will! I promise. Thank you! Now, enough talk. Here is what you all have been waiting for, the next chapter.

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

**EmilyPOV (A little human love!!)**

I was pacing my room. My family was in danger and all I could do was sit here and wait. I was human, so there wasn't anything that I could do to help them.

I wanted to go with them, but both Sam and Bella got extremely angry when I mentioned it. They said it would put everyone at risk and that they wouldn't be able to concentrate if I was there. I knew that they were right, and I finally understood what Bella meant when she said that she always felt useless as a human.

Sam tied to get me to go to the reservation where I would be protected by Brandy and Collin, but I refused. I loved the reservation, but right now my home was with Bella; and I was not leaving my home.

So, now I was stuck at the house, worrying about my family as they faced the most dangerous coven of vampires in existence. The vampire royal family.

Oh, did I mention that I was being guarded by Collin. He was in wolf form watching me pace. Brandy was running laps around the house. With the vampires so close, just up at the main house, Sam was taking no chances.

"How is everything going, Collin?" I asked. Great! I am talking to a wolf; there is no way that he can answer me back.

He looked up at me with his head tilted to the side, and then he nodded his head. Ok, so everyone was ok so far.

The minutes ticked by slowly and my pacing increased in speed. Collin's head followed my path, suddenly he woofed at me. Yes, woofed at me!

"Fine!" I huffed as I sat down on the bed. He gave me a wolfy grin before he plopped down on the floor, placing his head on his paws. And here we sat, for what seemed like days, even though it had only been an hour at most.

Suddenly, Collin jumped to his feet with a loud whine. Something had happened.

"What is it Collin? What happened!" I screeched as I jumped to my feet.

He looked at me and his big wolf eyes were full of pain and sorrow as he whined again.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked.

He whined again and shook his head no, as big tears leaked from his eyes and traveled down his muzzle.

I gasped. "Is someone d-d-died?" I asked crumpling onto the bed.

He nodded his head and then crumpled to the floor placing his paws over his face, a constant stream of whines falling from his mouth.

"Who?" I whispered almost inaudibly as I heard Brandy's wolfy cries join Collin's.

He didn't move, but in my heart I knew who it was. Bella.

She wouldn't have let anyone else fight. She was fiercely protective of her family, and if she could give her life up in order to protect one of her family members she would.

I couldn't think; I couldn't movie, as the tears streamed down my face. My sister was died, never to be seen again.

Oh My God! Nessie! Seth! They are going to be heartbroken. Sure, Nessie has her father now, but it had been just her and Bella for a long time. They are extremely close. How is this going to affect her?

Suddenly, Collin jumped up growling, and I heard Brandy's growls joining in.

"What is it!" I cried, terrified.

After a couple of seconds he stopped growling and looked towards the door. I was about to ask what was happening, when a vampire burst through the door. I screamed in shock, before quickly realizing who it was. Rosalie. And she was carrying a very distraught looking Seth and Nessie.

"It's ok, Emily. It's just us." Whispered Leah as she and Quil entered after Rosalie.

"Auntie Emily!" Nessie cried as she flung herself into my arms. I quickly pulled her to my chest and hugged her to me, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Auntie Emily! I want my Momma! Why won't Auntie Rosie let me see Momma? I want my Momma!" She cried as her tiny fist clung to my shirt.

I rocked her soothingly as I tried to calm her down, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't want to lie and say that everything would be ok, but I didn't know what to tell this intelligent little child.

"Momma wouldn't wake up! Why wouldn't she wake up? She always comes when I call her! I want my Momma!" She cried in a more agonizingly subdued tone.

Rose was on her knees in front of us sobbing, not knowing how to comfort her little niece. Leah, Quil, and the now human Collin and Brandy were watching on in agony as the tears streamed down their faces. We all loved Bella.

Seth. Poor Seth was staring at Nessie with a lost look on his face. I didn't know how he was going to get through loosing another parent.

Without warning he dropped to his knees letting loose the most heartbreaking cry I had ever heard.

"Leah!" He cried agonized, shaking uncontrollably. "I-I-I-I c-can't do this again! I-I c-can't lose her! Not my m-mom!"

Leah started crying harder as she watched her brother breakdown in extreme distress. She quickly ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, Seth. You're ok. Shh!" She cooed to her brother as she locked eyes with me. We both knew that Seth and Nessie would _not_ be ok without Bella. She was the only one capable of calming them down. They both relied so much on Bella's presence.

"I want my Momma!" Seth and Nessie wailed desperately at the same time. My heart broke as I listened to their desperate pleas.

"Brandy?" I asked softly. "Can you phase and see what is happening?" He nodded and quickly left the room to phase, but not leaving the house.

He was back within a minute. "Sorry, Em. I don't know what's going on out there. No one else is in wolf form."

"That's ok, Brandy. It's not your fault." I whispered through tears as I continued to attempt to sooth Nessie.

Suddenly, Rosalie's head snapped towards the door.

"They're coming home." She whispered through her sobs. None of us moved as we heard the front door bang against the wall and then the door to Bella's and Edward's room slam shut.

Edward was home. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. My world would end if anything happened to Sam. Edward was Bella's soul mate; one could not live without the other. Would Nessie loose both her parents?

A few minutes after we heard Edward's door slam; Jacob and Embry came rushing into the room.

"She's alive! Bella's alive!" They cried.

Seth and Nessie looked at each other before they shot up and took off out the door faster than I thought possible.

"She's alive?" Rosalie choked out.

"Yes!" Jake said, his tone was still fearful, but full of hope.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked, I knew these boys better than anyone else, they weren't telling us everything.

"She is still unconscious. But she is alive." Embry said softly, almost reassuring himself as he said it.

"Thank God! I don't know what would have happened to Nessie and Seth if . . ." Quil trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence; we all knew what he meant.

"We need to go to her." Jacob said.

"We will keep you updated." Embry added as they left the room.

"I'm going to find Emmett." Rose whispered as she disappeared as well.

Leah came over to sit next to me as Quil, Collin, and Brandy left to find Sam. I quickly wrapped my arms around my cousin, as her arms snaked around me.

"I don't know what we would have done if we lost her." I whispered softly.

"We would have lost Seth and probably Nessie as well." She whispered sadly.

"She will be alright. She will wake up. We have to believe that." I whispered firmly.

We quickly descended the stairs towards the rest of our family. Now, the only thing we could do was to wait.

**BPOV **

I was surrounded by darkness. It was thick and crushing down on me from all sides. I struggled and fought against it, but there was no escape. No weak places that I could break through.

I was scared. Was I dead? Was this the afterlife for creatures like us? I don't believe so. I know that we have souls, and I know that God wouldn't exile me or my family from heaven; we are the good guys.

So, why was I lost in this darkness? And how do I get out. My fear turned into terror as I thought of my family. What would they think? Did they think I was dead? And were they safe? I know I dismembered the bad guys, but I wasn't able to burn them. Did my family talk care of that?

How long have I been lost in the darkness? I don't know. Minutes, hours, or days could have gone by.

Then something changed.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar electric current that I would know anywhere. Edward was there. He was holding me.

Then there was another change. Pictures started flashing through my mind. Memories. Thousands of them.

Memories from Aro. Everything he had ever thought. Everything that he has ever seen with the use of his gift.

They poured down on me without reprieve. It was almost painful as they bombarded my mind. The only thing keeping me sane was the electricity bouncing between me and my love. I would be ok as long as my Edward was near.

But then, it was gone. I was no longer with Edward. The pain seemed to intensify tenfold. My mind whimpered in pain. I needed my Edward back! I wanted to call out for him, but I was unable to. I whimpered pitifully as I was trapped within my own body with the thoughts of another attacking my mind.

I saw Aro's deepest darkest thoughts. His worst crimes and his evilest plans. How he ruled with aggression and violence. He truly was a despicable man.

Then I felt it again. The electric current was back and stronger than ever. My pain weakened to a more manageable level. As long as I was with Edward, I would be ok. As long as I was with my Edward, I could live though seeing the thought of the vilest of creatures that used to walk this earth.

I struggled through the memoires. How long would it take to see the memoires of someone that had lived for thousands of years? How long had I been unconscious? When will they finally stop?

Just as I was at my wits end, something changed. There were still pictures flickering though my mind, but they were no longer memories.

Now, I saw the lives of those that I had saved. I saw how Aro forced them into his guard, how their lives changed, and how their lives will pan out now that Aro is gone.

These were more pleasant invasions. The pain was now gone and a warm feeling replaced it. These people were now my family. I knew that they wouldn't do anything to harm me or my family, and I would do anything to protect them and make them happy like the rest of my family.

These images passed much more quickly, and as the last one flickered through my mind, feeling started to return to my body.

I still was unable to move, but I felt Edward's strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I felt Renesmee's small hand stroking my check. And I felt Seth's hot grip clinging to my arm like it was his life line.

After a couple more moments, I could feel the rest of my body come back under my control. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

* * *

Ok, so there you have it; the end of yet another chapter. I hoped you liked it. I just had to put Emily's view in there. I needed some human time, and I wanted to see what she thought about her family fighting against the big bad Volturi. Poor Seth and Renesmee. They were so unbelievably sad.

Well, As Always,

Thank You!!!


	26. Chapter 23

Hey Readers!!! Ok, so I tried to upload this yesterday, however, it wouldn't work. I was so upset that it wouldn't work! So, after much aggravation and time away from the computer, here it is. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to review! I love you all!! Also, a big thank you to those of you that have put me on your alerts and/or favorites lists. Now, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Happy Reading!!

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

**SPOV (Seth's story)**

I watched as my mother's limp form crumpled towards the ground. In that instant, everything seemed to stand still. In that instant, my world appeared to be tearing at the seams.

I quickly lay down, signaling to Nessie that she needed to climb down. After she was safely off my back, I quickly phased back into my human form; I really didn't care that I was naked in front of all these people. I quickly threw on my cut offs and collapsed on the ground.

Nessie quickly ran over to me, and I scooped her up into my arms and clutched her to my chest for dear life. Sobs shook our bodies and tears streamed down our faces as I rocked us back and forth, desperately trying to hold us together. My eyes never left the lifeless form of my second mother.

I could tell that the others were talking, but I had no idea what they were saying. I was unable to make out the words, and to be honest, I really didn't give a damn. The world around me no longer existed. I just held onto my little sister, trying to calm her, even when I was incapable of doing the same for myself.

I hadn't even noticed I had been picked up off of the ground until we started moving away from where Bella lay.

"NO! We have to stay here! You can't take us away! We need to stay with her! We need our mother!" I screamed franticly as I panicked. She wasn't going to wake up if we weren't here! She had to wake up! She had too.

"Mom! Mom, wake up! Please, mom! We need you!" I begged her unconscious form as we moved farther and farther away from her.

"I want my momma! Take me to my momma! Please, Sethy! I want my momma!" Nessie shouted as she clung to me for dear life, her little body shaking. But no one listened to her.

I had no words to answer her, so I tightened my hold on her and curled around her protectively. She may have the intelligence of that close to an adult's, but she was still really only ten months old, and right now that showed.

In her mind, I was sure that she processed and knew the same thing that I did. Our mother was dead. But she just couldn't handle that, couldn't accept that.

She is so young, too young to be left without a mother. Bella is the only parent Nessie had known for the first eight months of her life. Yes, she has Edward and the rest of his family now, but no one could ever replace Bella or the bond that the two of them shared.

Before I realized what was happening, we were set down. I looked around and noticed that we were in the guest room, or Sam and Emily's room, of Bella's house, my house.

Immediately, Nessie flung herself at Emily, calling out to her. Her little voice held so much pain, so much anguish.

"Auntie Emily! I want my Momma! Why won't Auntie Rosie let me see Momma? I want my Momma!" She cried as her tiny fist clutched onto the front of Emily's shirt.

I stood there staring at them as Emily began to rock back and forth soothingly, as tears streamed down both of their faces. Emily was at a loss for words, not knowing what to say to the tiny child she held in her arms that would provide comfort.

There were no words.

"Momma wouldn't wake up! Why wouldn't she wake up? She always comes when I call her! I want my Momma!" Nessie cried in a more agonizingly subdued tone.

As I looked on, I saw Rose fall to her knees, dry sobbing. She had no idea how to comfort her niece, let alone how to come to deal with her own pain and loss. Leah, Quil, Collin, and Brandy had tears streaming down their faces, in agony over the loss of a pack member, a sister.

As I stood there, I found myself getting sucked into a memory. A memory that I was able to keep hidden from the rest of the pack, a memory that only Bella knew of. The day my life changed and I was given a second chance, and a second mother.

_Flashback_

_I was in human form and sitting on the edge of the largest cliff. It was two in the morning and I was alone. I had snuck out of the house and slipped off into the darkness unnoticed. I would be fine as long as I stayed in human form. The others couldn't see my thoughts or that I wasn't where I was supposed to be, as long as I stayed in human form._

_I was lost. Depressed. Life held little meaning anymore. Ever since my father passed away, nothing seemed right. He was my hero, my role model. We shared a special bond, having to band together against the girls. Sure, I loved my mother and sister very much, but they weren't my father. _

_I am so angry inside. Angry at God. Why did he have to take my father away from me? What did my father or I ever do to deserve that. _

_I pushed everyone I knew away. I didn't want to get close to anyone else, just so they could get taken away from me too. I don't think I could handle that pain. The pain of losing someone else I loved, I respected. _

_It hurt to see the pain in the eyes of my mother and sister every day, knowing that it was I that caused that pain. I was only a burden to everyone, I could only bring pain. _

_So, that is why I now sat on the edge of this cliff, holding one of my father's old hunting pistols. I would no longer hurt the ones I love. _

"_Seth?" I heard her bell like voice whisper from behind me. I kept my eyes on the horizon and my hand griping the gun. _

"_I know it hurts, Seth, but this is not the way." She whispered soothingly as she slowly made her way towards me. _

_She slowly sat next to me, always keeping her eyes on me, always cautious not to upset me. _

_I shook my head slowly. There was no other way. _

"_Talk to me, Seth. Let me help you." She whispered. "You can't keep pushing people away." _

"_Why not?" I crocked out. "They will all leave anyway, in the end." _

"_Death is a part of life, Seth. No matter if you are human, werewolf, or vampire, we all can fall prey to it. If we could never die, we would never live." She explained in a calm soothing tone._

"_I don't want to feel alone anymore." I cried as I finally broke down, sobs shaking my body. As soon as I loosened my grip on the gun, as quick as a flash, Bella had grabbed it, empted out the bullets and threw it into the ocean. _

"_You will never be alone, Seth. You have a mother and a sister that love you very much. Pack brothers that are worried sick about you. Renesmee, that just adores you. And you have me." She reassured throwing an arm over my shoulder and pulling me to her. I rested my head on her stone cold shoulder as I cried. _

_I knew she was right. I wasn't alone. I still had many people who cared for me, a large family. My father would want me to live a full life. But I had to make sure of one thing first. _

"_You promise that you'll always be there?" I asked as my sobs died down. My voice was small and pleading, even to my own ears. _

"_I promise." She whispered, planting a motherly kiss on the top of my head. _

"_Anyway, as I am a vicious kick ass vampire. Just ask Paul." She teased causing me to chuckle. _

"_Come on. Let's get you home." She said as she lifted me up. _

_End Flashback._

After I came out of my memories I felt myself drop to the ground, landing on my knees. A load heartbreaking cry of agony left my lips before I could stop it. She _promised_! She promised she wouldn't leave me. That she would always be there for me. She was a vampire for God sakes. The most powerful vampire! She was supposed to be immortal!

"Leah!" I cried out to my sister as I started to shake uncontrollably. "I-I-I-I can't do this again! I-I c-can't lose her! Not my m-mom!"

Leah was at my side in an instant, pulling me into a hug as sobs shook her own body.

"Shh, Seth. You're ok. Shh!" She cooed to me as she rocked my back and forth. But she didn't understand. No one did because no one knew of that day on the cliffs. Bella didn't just break though my walls and get me to open up. She saved my life. I needed her. She was my mother, my protector, my guardian angel.

"I want my Momma!" I cried out desperately at the same time as Nessie.

I don't know how long we sat there, but I could hear the others whispering. Again, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It didn't matter. But then someone said the one thing that could break through the fog.

"She's alive! Bella's alive!" Jake and Embry screamed at the same time.

My head snapped up and my eyes locked to Nessies. Without a word we shot up and took off towards mom and Edward's room. That is where she would be.

We barreled down the stairs and though the living room, ignoring all the people gathered there. We flew into the room and slammed the door shut, before anyone could even have the chance to address us.

We swiftly made our way over to the bed, where Edward cradled Bella to his chest. We quickly claimed on the bed. Nessie curled up into a ball next to Bella's head and gently laid her hand against her check, as if to tell her something; while I curled up next to her and grasped her arm tightly, silently pleading with her to wake up.

I don't know how long we lay there as we waited for her to wake. Everything was quite, except for the constant low hum of a lullaby from Edward.

Then in a second, everything changed and our prayers were answered.

Bella took a deep breath and then her eyes fluttered open.

**EPOV**

I felt my world righting itself when I heard the one small sound I had been waiting for.

Bella took a breath.

My eyes locked onto her face just in time to see her eye lids flutter open. Her newly revealed eyes were not the warm golden color I loved, but dark taupe almost black. She needed to hunt; she had used too much energy during the fight.

"MOM!" Seth yelled, relieved.

"MOMMA!" Renesmee squeaked out, full of love, as a picture of her and Bella colored with so much love and longing flashed through my mind. Renesmee was telling her mother how much she loves and missed her.

"BELLA!" Embry and Jacob said at the same time, jumping up from the ground. Their eyes full of relief.

_She's awake!_

_She is alright._

_I got my daughter back. My baby girl!_

_Everything will be ok now. _

_Oh, thank God!_

_All is as it should be. _

_She's awake!_

_YEAH! My sister is back in action._

Thoughts from the other room were flying through my head. Some I recognized as those of my family, but others I had no idea who they came from. And some were downright confusing. But I didn't feel like getting into that right now. Right now all my energy was on my Bella.

"Bella." I whispered relief and love shining through in my tone.

"Hi!" She said in a small voice, causing Jacob and Embry to start laughing.

"Hi, yourself." I chuckled before turning serious. "You really had us worried."

"I know." She whispered eyes still locked with mine.

"You will never do anything like that again. Are you stupid? You could have been killed!" I said, angry that I almost lost her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, her eyes shown with pain. Pain I caused. God, I am such an ass!

"I'm sorry. I just can't live without you. You are my life, Bella." I whispered, burying my head in her neck and taking in her scent. Reassuring myself that she really is right here, in my arms.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing the side of my head.

"As I love you." I whispered back, kissing her neck.

I sighed after a minute. The thoughts from the living room were screaming in my head. They wanted to see Bella for themselves, and Alice was telling me that she was going to burst into the room and drag us out if we weren't out there within the next two minutes.

"We better go meet the masses. The pixie is threatening to come in here and drag us out if we don't come out soon." I sighed. Alice growled when I called her a pixie and Bella laughed.

"Ok. There is much to talk about anyway." Bella said as if she knew something that the rest of didn't, before wiggling out of my grasp and standing up.

I growled and recaptured her waist. Renesmee jumped into Bella's open arms and nuzzled right into her neck. Seth was on her left, clutching her hand. Jacob and Embry fell into step right behind her as we left for the living room.

"BELLA!" Alice called as soon as we came into view and launched herself at us. Her tiny body was wrapped around Bella, and subsequently Nessie.

"Hi, Alice." Bella chuckled, kissing the pixie on the head.

"Don't do that to me again!" Alice said sternly, before releasing here.

"I promise." Bella pledged.

"Bella." Rose said through a sob as she hugged Bella.

"Shh. It's ok, Rose." Bella cooed as she rubbed Rose's back soothingly. She looked to Jasper for help and I felt a wave of calm as he gave her a small smile. 'Thank you.' She mouthed back.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything." Rose said brokenly, but her sobs were gone.

"You're welcome, but that's what family is for, big sister." Bella cooed, kissing Rose on the forehead.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett said relieved, pulling her into as much of a hug as he could.

"Emmie Bear." She answered giving him a warm smile. Emmett's smile lit up his whole face; those were the only words he needed to hear.

"I'm glad you're back with us, little sister." Jasper said wrapping us in a warm glove of love, happiness, and contentment.

"Me too, Jazz. Me, too." Bella whispered as something flashed in her eyes; it was gone before I could place it.

"Mom. Dad." Bella called her voice full of love. Esme came rushing forward as a sob escaped her lips. Carlisle was right behind her.

"I was so worried we were going to lose you. We just got you back!" Esme cried, kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Sorry to worry you, Mom." Bella replied, she hated worrying Esme, she really thought of her as her mother.

"We're just happy that you're ok." Carlisle replied as he placed a fatherly kiss on the top of her head.

"Bella?" Tanya asked quietly. As I looked over to her, I saw that she had Irina wrapped in her arms. Irina's eyes were darting around nervously. _I hope she is true to her word and holds nothing against Irina._

"Yes, Tanya?" Bella replied with and encouraging smile, I knew she could tell that Tanya and Irina were nervous.

"Thank, you so much for saving our sister. After everything that happened, we –" Tanya started, but Bella cut them off.

"Like I told you before, nothing is Irina's fault. And of course I saved her, she is family." Bella said, her tone ringing finality.

"Thank you, cousin." Tanya smiled. _She is so selfless, so caring. _

Irina just locked eyes with Bella, but didn't say anything. She didn't have too, her eyes said it all. Thanks, love, regret, apology, respect, and a small bit of happiness.

After that Bella hugged and reassured the rest of the Denali's. She hugged Sam and they made plans for the wolves to stay for awhile, and they would talk over dinner; they refused to leave their sister right now anyway. She then thanked all the other covens for their help before she turned to the guard members that she saved.

"Lady Asima." Marcus said with the upmost respect and reverence as he bowed to Bella.

"Lady Asima." The others echoed with just as much respect and reverence as they too bowed.

What the hell was going on? Why were they calling Bella Lady Asima? Their minds showed how much they respected, loved, and . . . worshiped, Bella. They worshiped her?

Upon their declaration, I heard Carlisle, Jasper, and Eleazar gasp; their thoughts were incoherent. Then they bowed to Bella too! What the hell was going on?

When I locked questioning eyes on Carlisle, I saw that his eyes were burning with love, pride, respect, reverence, and awe.

* * *

Well, kiddies! That is the end of this chapter. Why is the guard calling Bella Lady Asima? Well, you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. There is a reason, and we will also hear the reason as to why she saved these particular members of the guard, along with the rest of their identities! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.

As Always,

Thank You!!!


	27. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post. It has been a crazy couple of weeks. I wrote when I had the time, but five to ten minutes at a time doesn't allow you to write very much. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or put me on your favorites and/or alerts lists! I love you all. Now, enough talk. On with the show!

Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

**BPOV**

"Lady Asima." Marcus said with a bow as I stood in front of him.

"Lady Asima." The other guards echoed with their own bows.

I had expected this, I saw it; however, I didn't understand it. What I didn't expect was the gasps and then bows from Carlisle, Eleazar, and Jasper.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered clearly confused.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Alice asked her husband as he looked at me with awe.

"Um . . . you guys have the wrong person. This is our little sister, Bella." Emmett told the guards slowly as if he was speaking to little children.

"No, young one, we have the right person. Your Bella is Lady Asima." Marcus told Emmett.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Edward growled, pulling me closer.

"Calm down, son." Carlisle told Edward in a firm tone.

"Please get comfortable and we will explain." Eleazar said calmly.

Sam looked to me for conformation, and I nodded. He and the pack followed as I dragged Edward and Seth to the living room and onto the couch. The wolves quickly filled up the rest of the seating as everyone else filed in. Marcus was the first to speak.

"Centuries ago, there lived a vampire named Kavi. Kavi had a gift. A gift similar to Alice's, in a way. He was a seer, a prophet. Three centuries ago, he had a vision and Aro killed him for it."

"His last prophecy was about a woman, the most powerful vampire that would ever walk this earth. She would be unlike any vampire the world has ever seen, unique in every way. She would have many powerful gifts, gifts that could kill with a flick of a wrist. However, she wouldn't use her power for evil, for destruction. No, she would be much to kind and loving for that. All that met the woman would be drawn to her, lover her; however, all that angered the woman would sense her power, would fear her. With the creation of this one woman, our world would change forever. Because of her kind heart and loving nature, no longer would there be war between mythical creatures. No longer would the power hungry rule the vampire world. No longer would innocent vampires, innocent people be ripped from their families and forced to service. She would protect those she deemed innocent, and destroy the guilty. She would not seek power, and would refuse to rule the vampire world. But she would know when there was trouble and would always be there when the need arises. She would be known to all as Lady Asima; protector of the weak, guardian of the needy, and defender of the innocent." He finished dramatically.

Everyone's eyes flickered between us as he finished. Looks of shock covered most of their faces.

"Well . . ." Emmett started. "That pretty much describes our Bella here to a T. But why call here Lady Asima?"

"Asima is Arabic for protector, guardian, defender. It is a perfect fit." Marcus shrugged.

"Ok. But why haven't the rest of us heard this prophecy? How do we know you're telling the truth?" Edward hedged, his voice holding a slight edge to it. I squeezed his hand, offering comfort.

"Few in the vampire world knew of this prophecy. Only those in the throne room at the time ever heard of it. Carlisle and I were there at the time; we know its authenticity. Aro threatened any who spoke of it with death." Eleazar spoke to the room.

"Aro was afraid. He didn't want to lose the power he acquired, and would continue to acquire. He feared if word of this prophecy got out, he would lose everything. So, he killed Kavi in front of us, and threatened the rest. He began to 'collect' gifted vampires hoping to have enough power on his side to kill Lady Asima when he met her." Carlisle added.

"If you knew of the prophecy, then why didn't you realize that Bella was this 'Lady Asima' when we first arrived?" Tanya asked Eleazar.

"To be honest, I have not thought of the prophecy in decades and never thought I would be so closely involved in the one that would fulfill it." He replied quickly.

"Ok. That explains why Marcus, Carlisle and Eleazar know. But why do the rest of the guard and Jasper know if it was forbidden to speak of?" Alice asked; a little put out that her husband had kept something from her.

"I cannot speak for Jasper," Marcus began. "However, the guard you see here are the members of a secret group that I formed behind Aro's back. These are the guards that hated and resented Aro for forcing them into a life they never wished for. These are the members that wished and hoped for a better way of life, an escape."

"Jasper?" Alice demanded.

"All soldiers know of the prophecy. It was handed down by a warrior named Takeo. Takeo was a friend of the Volturi and in the throne room at the time the prophecy was heard." Jasper answered honestly.

"Takeo wanted all soldiers to know of Lady Asima, of the defender. The one vampire that would protect and guard all vampires; sheltering us from harm. He told us of her power, of her love, and taught us to respect and honor her. The savoir of our world." Peter added in admiration as he walked over and kissed my hand quickly followed by Charlotte.

"Momma, you're special." Renesmee sang as she hugged my neck. I smiled down at her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

When I looked back up, everyone was staring at me in awe and respect, even my family members. Well, everyone except Edward; he still looked at me like I was his Bella and nothing else mattered. For that, I was grateful.

"Please stop looking at me like that. I am still the same person, still the same Bella. Just a little bit more durable and able to protect the ones I love." I almost pleaded. Slowly, the awe, and almost worship, left the eyes of my family members, and I was just Bella again.

"As you wish, Lady Asima." Emmett said with a bow, mischief clear in his tone and eyes.

Then there were two loud smacks. "What was that for!" Emmett whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Leave your sister alone!" Esme scolded him as Rose looked on with a smirk.

"Ok. Now that that is settled, I have some important things to discuss with Marcus and the rest of the guard before they take leave." I said as I passed Renesmee to Edward and stood up.

"As you wish, Lady Asima." Marcus said with a bow. I may be able to get my family to stop calling me that, but I knew Marcus and the guard would not. I sighed inwardly as I walked up to him.

"Marcus. I know that your life has been very difficult, and I know what you wish to ask of me." I started in a calm tone. A flash of pain flickered across his eyes. "However, I cannot and will not do what you ask of me." He went to protest, but I quickly cut him off.

"I know what the loss of Didyme did to you, Marcus." I said in a compassionate voice as I took his hand. "However, you need to know something. It was Aro that killed your lovely Didyme." Gasps filled the room as Marcus crumpled to his knees.

"Please." He whispered, knowing I knew what he asked for.

I kneeled in front of him, taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me.

"You know I can't do that. She wouldn't want to you give up, Marcus. You know that. I know you loved, Didyme dearly, but she was not your one true soulmate. You will find love again. A strong unbreakable bond that will bring life back to you. You will always love Didyme, and never forget her, but you will be happy once again."

He looked at me in shock, wanting to believe what I was saying and also not wanting to believe. I helped him to stand before taking one of his hands in mine; with the other, I reached out and took one of Chelsea's. She had lost a mate as well; however, I killed hers in during the fight.

"You two were made for each other." I said as I brought their hands together. They quickly looked at me before looking at each other. And in that moment, something changed. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. It was kind of funny. I mean, come on. They both have a power that has to do with bonds and relationships and yet they overlooked the bond they would share together.

"I am shocked you didn't see it before. You both see bonds!" I whispered exasperated, more to myself then to anyone else, but Emmett heard me and started laughing. I smiled at him before continuing on.

"Alec." I whispered to the small childlike vampire. He looked up into my eyes and he really did look more like a lost fourteen year old child then the centuries old vampire that he is.

"I am sorry for the loss of your sister, little one." I said in a sympathetic voice. He and his sister were close, even if he thought she was sadistic. They were still family, blood related siblings, twins.

He threw himself at me, dry sobbing, breaking down very much like the fourteen year old boy he was when he was turned.

"Don't make me leave! I don't want to leave!" He pleaded though his sobs. "Please, mom, let me stay."

Again there were gasps, but this time from everyone in the room, including the guard. They had never seen Alec act his real age before, he always wore the sadistic mask that protected him from Aro and Jane. But right know he really was the fourteen year old boy that just wanted his mother.

"Of course you can stay." I whispered to him as I lifted him off of the floor and carried him over to Esme.

"Can you please hold him, mom." I whispered to Esme. She gave me a sad smile and held her arms out. I quickly handed him over and Esme started to rock him, calming down her newest grandchild.

"Santiago." I said stepping in front of him.

"Yes, Lady Asima?" He asked with a bow. This bowing shit is going to get old soon.

"You are to return to your coven. They are waiting for you, and miss you dearly. Your mate, Caliopa, is lost without you." I answered, stroking his check.

"Thank you, Lady Asima!" He beamed, again with the bowing shit. But I was glad to feel happiness and excitement radiating off of him in waves at the prospect of seeing his mate again.

Heidi and Renata were in the back looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, Heidi? Renata?" I asked taking one of their hands in my own.

"We have no place to go." Heidi whispered.

"Aro created us. The Volturi was the only coven we ever knew." Renata added. Both of their tones were distraught.

I smiled as I looked over to Chelsea and Marcus. They were currently looking at Heidi and Renata with love, parental love. I locked eyes with Chelsea, giving her a smile and then nodding my head towards the girls.

"Heidi. Renata." She called a little timid. When the girls looked over she continued. "We would love if you came back to Italy with us."

Both girls brightened up quickly, and almost started bouncing like Alice. I had to suppress a laugh at the image forming in my head.

"Really?" They both squealed.

"Yes, really." Marcus said with a smile. He really was happy to have them.

"Thank you!" They squealed again as they launched themselves at Chelsea and Marcus.

"Thank you, Lady Asima." Marcus whispered. "For everything."

* * *

Ok, everyone! That is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! I know, I know! Bella adopted yet another one. But really, I always pictured Alec as a good kid forced by Jane and Aro to be bad. I don't really know way. So, anyway, I decided to save him, and Bella has enough love to go around. Sorry it took so long to get out. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I am going to start on it right now.

As Always,

Thank You!!


	28. Chapter 25

Well, here it is everyone! The last chapter of Painful Memories. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Along with those of you that have put me on your favorites and/or alerts lists. You are the best!!! Thank you! Now, enough with the chit chat! On with the show!

Happy Reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

**BPOV**

It has been three years since our battle with the Volturi and a lot has happened in that time.

Our friends and family left right after our talk about the prophecy; only after promises to keep in touch. The wolves stayed and we had a long chat about the vampire prophecy. Sam told me how it sounded similar to one of their legends, one only the elders knew about. He went to the elders and it turns out it was the werewolf version of the same prophecy. Creepy, huh?

Edward and I have finally come to terms with the fact that I am not your average vampire. He didn't want to believe the prophecy because it would mean that I would always be in danger. However, as long as we continued to keep the prophecy and my identity a secret, that shouldn't be a problem. And beside the point; I am one powerfully bad ass vampire. I can protect myself, and my family; just like I've always wanted.

A couple days after the battle the wolves moved back to La Push, well everyone except Seth, Jake, and Embry. The continued to live with me.

Alec fit nicely into our strange little family, and he is doing great with his new diet. I had to laugh at the face he made when he ate his first deer. Like most of us, he prefers carnivores.

His room is the former guestroom, and we let him decorate it the way he wanted. He was finally able to act his age and have the love and support of parents; he seemed to enjoy and thrive on it. What is more shocking is that he _asked_ if he could go to school. Aro never let him. It turns out that he is a very smart boy and just loves to learn. We are thinking of ways we can get him to be accepted to college latter on.

I have noticed something lately that would have Edward's overprotective nature and overreactions flowing. Alec and Nessie, yes I have finally broken-down and accepted that stupid nickname, seem to have feelings for each other. Jasper and I can feel it and have talked about it when Edward wasn't around. He really is a good boy and as long as he treats my daughter right, I have no problem with it; however, I don't think Edward will be as understanding.

Edward. My gorgeous husband. Yep! Husband. We were married two years ago. I can still remember the day he proposed as clearly as it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It has been a week since the battle with the Volturi and everything is perfect. Today was just about me and Edward. I sent the wolves to La Push for the day, and they were having a bonfire party tonight. Renesmee and Alec were up at the main house spending time with the rest of the family. We would pick them up tomorrow morning. _

_I was glad to finally have some much needed alone time with Edward. We haven't had any alone time since our little rump in the forest after he interrupted my hunt. I still think it's funny that he made me wear his shirt home, leaving him topless. I bet Emmett gave him shit for that. _

"_Ready, love?" Edward asked me, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. We were going hunting. _

"_Yes." I sighed, leaning back into him. As long as his arms were around me, I was home. _

_We quickly took off into the forest hand in hand. I loved running connected as one, it wasn't any harder than running by myself. After awhile we separated, taking off in different directions to get a meal. He took off after a mountain lion, while I decided on bear. _

_After I finished my rather large grizzly bear, I cleaned up and waited for Edward to find me, as I knew he would. I was sitting, leaning back on my arms, with my eyes closed; when I sensed him enter the clearing I was in. A smile pulled on my lips, but I didn't open my eyes. Within a second I was knocked to the ground, and Edward was attacking my lips while hovering over me. _

"_Let's go to our meadow." He suggested against my lips. "We haven't been there in so long." _

_I smiled against his lips, and nodded my head. It sounded wonderful; some of my happiest memories were of our times in the meadow._

_Edward quickly pulled me to my feet and we took off running. _

_As soon as we came upon the meadow, I gasped. There were candles lining the entire outer rim of the meadow, and a CD player sat off to one side. I looked over to Edward in question, but he just smiled and stuck out his hand._

"_Dance with me?" _

"_Of course." I smiled as I answered._

_We danced around the meadow to the sound of his compositions. When my lullaby played through the speakers, I would have had tears running down my face if it were at all possible. _

_Edward pulled me into a soft, but sweet kiss before dropping to one knee. _

"_Bella. My sweet Bella. I have loved you from the first day I met you, even if I didn't know it yet. From that very first day I saw you; you have always been on my mind. When I close my eyes, you are the only thing I see. You have given me so much. A daughter, an ever growing family, and most importantly your love. You are my life, my air, and without you I am nothing. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_I was shaking as I stared down at the love of my existence in shock. "Yes, Edward! Nothing would make me happier." I was finally able to choke out between my sobs of joy._

_With shaky fingers, he slid the ring onto my finger, where it would stay for the rest of eternity._

_End Flashback. _

"Hey, Love." Edward cooed into my ear as he crept up behind me. His arms quickly snaked around my waist, and his chin rested on my shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about the night you proposed." I whispered lovingly as I melted into him.

"That was a good night." He agreed, and then laughed. "If I do remember correctly, we had a repeat of the night I interrupted your hunt."

I playfully smacked his arm as I giggled with him. It was true, I couldn't deny it.

I sighed. Everything was perfect. I had the perfect husband, and the perfect kids. Along with the best family and friends anyone could ask for. Life was great.

Just as I was about to voice my thoughts, my cell phone rang.

"Shit." I whispered before answering. Edward gave me a questioning look, but I quickly explained that I would tell him in a second.

"Hello." I answered.

"Lady Asima, we have a problem." The voice on the other end quickly said.

"I know. I'm on it."

* * *

Well, Everyone. That's it. The end of Painful Memories. I know it is sad to see it finally come to an end. As you may have guessed, I finished it to where I could write a sequel if I wanted. (And if that would be something my readers were interested in). However, I don't know when I would start the sequel.

I am working on another story right now, and have posted the first chapter today, along with this chapter. The story is called _Chosen One_. When Bella comes to Forks she is not human. She is not vampire. She is not werewolf. What is she? And why does she keep saying that she's dangerous?

Check out my new story. I think you will enjoy it!!!

And As Always,

Thank You!!!!!


End file.
